Ellouise Potter or Dursley?
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: AU COMPLETE Lily and James Potter have come back to life and can't wait to be reunited with there children but why does there daughter think a different couple are her parents? And why is their son calling her baby Cousin?
1. Sisters and their babies

Ellouise Potter or Dursley - Chapter 1

Sisters and their babies

"It would have been the making of our family." The 27 year old Petunia Dursley told her husband as she lay on her hospital bed paralyzed with shock. After 9 months of dreams. "Dudley wouldn't be a big brother after all." she sighed. She was exhausted after a difficult labour; her beautiful baby girl had died. She almost wished she had as well.

"Shush, There now, dear. It'll be ok. Dudders will still be a big brother. It'll just take a little bit longer than we expected that's all." Vernon tried but failed miserably in tiring to keep his wife's spirits up. What could he do or say to make it better? Vanessa was gone.

"You just want to replace her? " Petunia accused him. she didn't want to think about other children, at least not yet. She wasn't able to. She just couldn't it was too soon after she had lost her little one.

"No!" her husband replied shocked. She wasn't the only one hurting for the little one they had lost.

Petunia broke down. She couldn't take it. Everything was so confusing. Why did little Vanessa die? Who would tell the grandparents? Who was going to tell Dudley? How could you expect a 2 year old to understand death? It, life, was so unfair. No one she knew deserved the pain she was feeling and she knew she didn't either.

She had deserved to be a mother again and yet the girl she had dreamt of for so long had just been taken from her. She didn't understand why.

Mean whilst at St Mungos, London

Lily and James beamed. It didn't matter how tired they were or weren't. They looked into the hospital crib. She was like a dream come true just as their little prince Harry was. James had never felt more like the king Potter men were considered to be. He had a beautiful, strong headed, fiery wife, a fast learning healthy son and now it was perfect. Finally completed by his new little princess whom we silently vowed to defend and protect if it cost him his life. No-one who walked this earth who'd harm or hurt his little girl. Then he was shock out of his thought by the door opening.

"Mummy!" cried a little boy who looked the spitting image of James just a lot younger, maybe 2 years old.

Two men walked beside him.

"Prongs." Cried one of the two men. He was the same height as James; he had long black hair and was wearing a huge grin as the two of them embraced. But the other crossed straight to the crib.

"Oh," lily said. "That hug was nice, baby." She stroked his hair affectionately "Are you ok honey? Did you have fun with uncle Padfoot and Moony." She asked calling her husbands best friends and surrogate brothers by their nicknames.

"Yeah. It was cool sleeping at padfoo' home." Replied Harry shutting his eyes and resting into his mother's chest, clutching at his little stuffed black dog his godfather had given him when he was born.

"He seems tired. What time did he stay up till Sirius?" the mother asked.

"Lily!" Laughed James. "Don't worry about that now, honey. Think about introducing our new baby to her godfather," said James as his gaze went to Remus.

"It's a girl?" Piped up Remus for the first time since entering the room.

"Yup!" James confirmed what really he already knew. "Say hello to your goddaughter. Ellouise Lily Potter." He said proudly

"She's gorgeous" He never expected this he thought looking down at the little girl in his arms. When he got his bite the ministry of magic denied him of the right ever to have his own children but it felt like lily and James had just given that to him, after all theses years. Hot tears burned in his eyes. This was the closet he would ever get to parenthood but it was more than enough. He suddenly felt a tug at his trousers. "Hello sweet heart" he spoke to the now opened eyed girl. "I'm your god daddy"

"Can I see my baby sist'r now, uncle wemus." Harry asked innocently

"Sure you can Harry." said Remus.

Lily had dreamt of this for so long ever since she had found she was having another. Harry was so tender with the baby in his arms. A real big brother, she thought to herself.

Harry seemed mesmerized by the child as his father helped him hold her. Harry knew he had to look after her no matter what and he swore he always would even at his young age.

So it was one baby lived and the other died but no-one would ever be able to tell when they looked at the families there mothers were sisters.


	2. Saying goodbye and changing names

Chapter 2

Hagrid pitied the two friends standing in front of him. They were standing out side of their friends; well what once had been a house. Now it was nothing but a pile of rumble and their friends dead. Hagrid looked down in the bundle of blankets the men were holding. Two babies, Harry 2 yrs and little Ellouise little more than 2 weeks were orphans.

"Please," Remus begged, yet another tear falling down his face" Now po-o-r-r lily and James a-a-re gone s-she should be mine. She the nearest thing to a daughter I'll ever get. I love her like one already. Please don't take them from us." He couldn't stand the thought that he was going to lose the children as well as his two best friends in one night.

Sirius was a loss. He could feel a little frail body crying in his arms with its face burying its face in his shoulder. Trying to comfort his Harry he pulled him so close paper wouldn't fit between them. He was the last part of James. The last surviving part of his true brother, not Regulus, James. Sirius was glad that git, Regulus, was dead that was a weight of his shoulders however James, his best friend, prongs was another matter. He looked at Elle as they all called her for short already. The last part of Lily. It would kill him losing them to Lily's family but he knew it was what was going to happen, but it still came to soon. Maybe it wold be easier sooner, than later, for there was no way to keep them.

"I'm so sorry." began Hagrid and the men knew the time to give their godchildren up. "But I really should start going now with the kiddies." Guilt swept over him. He knew how devoted they were to the Potters, both of them.

The 4 members left of the marauders family had their last seconds together, for what might be forever.

"I love you baby and I'm missing you already" Remus whispered to his goddaughter before embracing Harry allowing Sirius a last hug with Elle.

"Take this," said Sirius allowing Hagrid his most pride possession. His flying motorbike.

"But ya lov' this thing , you sure Sirius."

"What does a bike matter now. I've just lost the most precious things in my life the only things I ever cared about . Take the bike, I wouldn't need it anymore."

"Thank you Sirius."

"Just keep them safe for me" he said looking at the kids.

"I will."

Sirius and Remus watched as the last good things in their lives were toke from them., Sirius felt more and more anger towards that rat who had pretended to be his , there, lily and James friend. He began to walk.

"Sirius? My friend where are you going." Remus placed a hand on his friends arm.

"I'm going to find that rat and I'm going to kill him."

Sirius didn't see his friend for thirteen years after that. The most painful thirteen years of his life was staring him in the face and he couldn't see it coming. No-one could predict what would happen next to the innocent people of the world.

In LITTLE WINGING

It was 7 o'clock when a tired women got out the new family car they had just bought for there children. They wouldn't need it. Not now.

She notice something on there homes doorstep. Two children and a letter. It was addressed too...

Mr. & Mrs. Dursley

4 Pivet Drive

Little Winging

Surrey

"Pick them up, Vernon. They look hungry."

After feeding the 2 children and bathing them they laid them in what would have been their Vanessa's nursery. It was pink and had teddies on the walls. Tears enter Vernon's eyes. He couldn't wait for the next day. For Dudley to return from Petunias parents' house though it would be painful to inform his son of his sister's death, it was now what his wife needed to see their son because against everything they still had him and that was the most important thing right now.

He made his way down the stairs in to the kitchen and made him and his wife a cup of tea.

"Right." he said sitting down. "Let's open this letter".

He tore open the letter and gasped "Petunia."

"Yes, dear."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

Petunia gasped. What did the letter say? How did he fine out about lily? Did he know she was a freak?

"She not important. I hate her. I never wanted any thing to do with her, she is a freak"

Petunia then went on with her and lily's story. How they were best friends for 11 years, and then what a disappointment she had felt to her parents. How betrayed she had felt when lily left to go to the freak school.

"So that is why I hate her and I never told you. I know there should be no secrets in a marriage but I was so scared I would lose you."

"Did you have that little faith in me?"

"I'm sorry ok." She paused." I'm sorry and any way why does it matter you'll never meet her."

"No I won't. Not now."

"Your not leaving me are you?" her voice full of panic.

"No. Don't be silly." He chuckled a little before his face turned grave" Pet, love. I hate to tell you this but Lily's died."

"What? No not two people in 2 weeks."

"I'm so sorry darling."

Petunia gathered her self. She wouldn't cry not for that thing she once called a sister.

"What does the latter say expect the lily's dead?" Petunia asked.

"The two children. There hers, now her and her husband are dead as their closet relatives their ours."

"NO. That's too-"

"Perfect"

"What?"

"We can raise their daughter as are own."

"You do just want to replace her!"

"No pet, I don't I just think this two week old girl needs parents plus we don't have to tell Dudley his sister died , everyone will think she alive. We won't have to break any bad news or our sons heart"

Vernon knew it was wrong to use emotional blackmail on his wife when she was already so weak but he was so desperate he just wanted his little girl but if he couldn't have her at least Ellouise would do.

"What's her name?" asked Petunia defeated

"Ellouise but we could change it I guess"

"Ellouise Petunia Dursley will be perfect for our daughter." She announced hoping Elle wouldn't be a freak just like her Auntie Lily.

A/N: freaky or what? Auntie lily. I had great fun writing this I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!. Please review I need your feed back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. First times for everything

Chapter 3

That first year was the hardest for all involved in what had gone on that Halloween night. It was a year of remembrance, but also a year of personal growth. Especially for the daughter of James and Lily.

Ellouise pulled herself up. At one she was already such a determined little girl (just like her real parents were) never giving up on the task she had on hand. Now on her feet she clung to the sofa. Then she spotted her goal. To huge open arms. The arms of the only man she knew to be her father. Even at this age he was her hero but unfortunately that meant her hero was a lie. Just one big lie.

She looked around and listened to what she could hear. She saw two boys. One her big brother and the other her best friend and Cousin Harry. They were both treated like princes and though they eat the same amount of food Harry was always thinner than Dudley who was over weight. He did little exercise unlike Harry who was always running about. Harry had a long thin lighten bolt on his forehead to. His aunt and uncle were informed that on the fatal night his real mother and father died he lost his memory which they were grateful for otherwise he would have know about there big secret. But right now that didn't matter not right now, anyway.

She saw her mummy not far away .Her long neck leaning towards her. Her face beaming at the little girl.

"Go on, darling. You can do it." She encouraged the little girl who was already the spitting image of her aunt lily. Her little head of hair a dark red. Her rosy checks. But her eyes were hazel. Although Vernon and Petunia didn't know this they were James's eyes. Her real daddy's eyes.

"Go on sis "Dudley cheered her on

"Go Elle" said Harry his voice full of hope for what she may do.

"Come here, Princess" Vernon encouraged her using his favourite name for her. His little princess. "Come to daddy"

She mustered all her strength. Let go of the couch and tried her best she didn't want to fail not this time shed all read failed to many attempts at walking. She couldn't believe it. She took one step. It was the best feeling in the entire world. Thee boys were cheering madly. 2. It was getting harder to control more shaky. 3 and she fell but didn't hit the floor. Her daddy caught her in his arms and swung her round making the girl giggle in her little lungs.

"How bought that honey you did it, you really did it." Vernon smiled. A part of him loved this life. Raising his niece as his daughter. As far as he could see she was blessed. Lucky. To get out the life of sin which she would have been forced to live. She made him whole. Never, unlike his wife's, did his mind stray to his Vanessa except once a year on the anniversary of death. But no, little Elle was now his. And with her biological parents now dead who could deny him of her. The answer. No one. She had the name Dursley. She was a Dursley as far as he was concerned.

Then came something he wasn't expecting. Elle was huddled against his chest and finally her first word came out clearly.

"Dada" she said, knowing no better.

"What? Honey, what did you say princess?" Vernon said smiling. He knew exactly what she had said.

"Dada "she repeated adding in the cheekiest grin she could muster.

It was all too much for petunia. She ran out the room. Vernon no longer cared or loved her precious Nessa. The death Petunia had never got over herself, it hurt her every day in every way. And Elle and Harry always their .reminding her of lily. The cow she hated. Why was her daughter granted life but not petunias. Vernon treated the three the same but petunia just couldn't bring her too. It was so unfair. She still visited her girl's grave every week mostly alone. She would normally turn to her own father, Marcus Evans with something like this but he would be disappointed in her for lying. Not to mention furious. For lying about lily's girl. Lily's death had killed their mother and two deaths at once were something petunias father never got over .She was alone. Totally alone.

4 years later

Tears burned in the proud parent eyes as little Elle run in to school for the first time. She joined hands with Lauren Polkiss, her best friend, and then three boys who weren't quite as happy to go in to school dragged their feet along the ground. Piers, Harry and Dudley had had a great summer holiday and didn't want it to end unlike the two excited girls.

"Have a good day boys" petunia called. The boys didn't return the kind gesture she had seen through their sicky routine straight away this mourning. She had wanted to give Dudley the day off but Harry was obviously faking. Vernon had thought the same except the other way. The older they grew the more petunia hated her husband. No matter what they did her sister kids could do no wrong in his eyes unlike poor Dudley who was always being shouted at by his father. She thought of a few days ago. A conversation the couple had had.

-Flashback-

"Dudders is doing well isn't he Vernon. Our son is a very quick learner" Petunia commented

"Is he, in what?" she hated him sometimes. He sounded so bored.

"Just generally"

"O rite well that's good" he said trying to return to his news paper

"She would have been dead 5 years tomorrow Vernon" said petunia in a far away tone.

"Who?"

"Vanessa" She said sadly.

"O"

Was that all he ever had to say. It was unfair. Her and her son deserved better.

-End flash back-

They wiped away their tears and walked away they knew their kids needed to be independent.

REMUS POV

He couldn't believe it as he clung to the gates for strength. Last night, the full moon, Was so hard but now that didn't matter because for the first time in 5 years he had seen them. He had seen the kids that lived whom by now were the spiting image of there parents. Remus could almost believe it was James and lily when they seven and five. But they had seemed to swap eyes.

"Bye daddy!" Elle called back to her uncle.

"WHAT!" Thought Remus. Why was she calling the Dursley man daddy? James was her father not him. What had they told her?

His heart was breaking. He was so tired. But still the only thought in his mind was that he should have been with her not Dursley. By her side all the times she tripped or fell. He should have been there when she was sick. He was her god father. She was his responsibility. A single tear feel from his eyes. He hated Sirius. This was entirely his fault.

"I should never have let him say by to Harry, that would have taught him a lesson." Sirius had betrayed the lot of them. One thing had always puzzled Remus though. Why hadn't Sirius tried to kill him too? He seemed to want to kill the marauders. James, lily then poor defenseless peter. He was alone with the murdering marauder and Sirius never so much of reached for his wand, it was so confusing. He wished he was dead. He had no one and nothing in his life anymore all he had was a few stolen glances of Elle and Harry. The children should be with him now.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

A/N : I don't know how I feel about this chapter. There's some fluff . I'm not sure about how you guys all feel about Vernon and Harry getting on but I like it in a weird way! Next chapter harry and Elle start to acknowledge their world again.


	4. Growing up and weird happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 4

4 years on

A rather beautiful girl walk into her room in her towel after the long shower she just took, having enjoyed washing her hair was so relaxing. She changed in to her favorite outfit. Blue jeans and her blue piglet top.

She crossed the room to her dresser and looked in the mirror. In all aspects she was so modest about her good looks. Many people marveled at it. How did two such ugly people like Vernon and Petunia produce such an angel? Her pale skin didn't have a spot on it. Her hazel eyes were enchanting. She was also exceptionally bright for her age top of the class. She turned on her radio and began to sing along.

"Under the lover's sky

gonna be with you

And no ones gonna be around ..."

To add too the already long list of talents she had she had the voice of an angel too. She went to a theater and dance school every Friday after school to and in plays always got the leading role but as you would expect she wasn't extremely stuck up in fact she was a very polite young lady. Her parents were told daily about how kind hearted she was. They were very proud of her.

After applying a tiny bit of, hopefully, unnoticeable make up and brushing her hair she went downstairs.

I n her hand was her big brothers birthday present. A cd .

She walked in to the kitchen. And saw 4 people talking excitedly. They were her family and she loved them so much.

"Happy birthday dud!" she interrupted them. Every one smiled in greeting at her before returning to their breakfast and cups of tea.

"Morning princess" Vernon added as she gave the present to her brother

"Thanks sis!"

"Morning Daddy!"

She had some toast and tea for breakfast and listen to every one talk while Dudley opened his present. After her father pulled her and her cousin aside.

"So you two don't feel left out" he said pushing a twenty pound note into each Childs hand giving them a wink.

"Thanks dad" said Elle planting a kiss on her father cheek in gratitude

"Yeah thanks" smiled Harry.

"So what are we up to today Dudley?" asked Elle beginning to help her mum clear up the wrapping paper.

"Can we go to the zoo mum?" he asked

"Of course we can if that s what you want" his mother replied.

at the zoo

"Dad im going straight through ok I hate snakes and stuff "Elle said she was already getting freaked out by the snakes.

"Ok honey just wait at the end" her dad told her

"I will" she said walking off down and out the reptile house.

she would never know what really happened that day all she knew was that the boys had had a row a some how Dudley ended up behind glass instead of a snake and Harry was in a lot of trouble. She went straight upstairs when they got home and left the others to sort it out. A lot of shouting was going on.

-2 weeks later-

Dudley had fallen very ill after the day at the zoo and in a conversation Elle and Harry she had found something extraordinary out.

-Flashback-

"Elle" Elle looked up to see her cousin at the door" can I come in"

"Sure" she said shutting the book she had been reading. "What's up?" she asked and went to put on some music. She loved music.

"I need to talk to you" he said coming and sitting on her bed.

"What about?" she said. She took his hand and sat next to him on the bed in her room as she looked out her window on to the drive.

"You know that snake at the zoo?"

"Yeah"

"I think I spoke to it."

"What do you mean?"

"We had like a proper conversation"

"Are you sure" Elle asked

"Yes"

"It was like a weird kind of magic"

"Dad says their no such thing as magic but...I think I believe in it"

"Me two"

-End flashback-

It was Monday morning. The summer holidays had just begun and Elles parent were still mad at Harry.

"Hi guys" said Ellouise still in her pajamas as she entered the room

"Hi princess" said her dad giving her a kiss as she bent down

"Alright darling?" asked her mum

"Fine just tired" she replied. At the moment they heard the post land on the doorstep

"I'll get it," volunteer Elle not wanting the boys to get in to there usual you get it argument.

One letter for her mum, two for her dad and onethat shocked her. a weird looking one for Harry.

Harry had never got mail before, except his birthday.


	5. Elle's letter and The Return of the Pare...

Disclaimer: I suck and own nothing. (Except Ellouise)

CHAPTER 5: Elle's letter and the return of the parents.

Ellouise smiled. Her cousin was finally coming home. After another year away he was coming home. She had missed him so much.

It was always a bit more awkward than it had been when he lived with the family at Privet Drive but regardless she was excited. This year she was changing schools and as predicted she came top of the class. Every school she had so far applied said yes. But the one school she had really dreamed of going to for two years had so far not sent her anything. Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

It was so exciting to her mind. Last summer Harry had told her so much about it. Riding brooms, half giants who kept fire breathing dragons and 3 headed dogs. It was like something out of a fairy story.

She and Harry wrote to each other (at night because if her parents knew they would be so mad with her) but it wasn't the same. Elle thought back two years ago when he had first left for his new life.

-Flashback-

He had just given Dudley a pig's tale. Oh my god thought Elle.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper." said the giant.

Harry smiled. For a bit longer the three of them stayed up after the other members of the Dursleys left the room.

In the morning just before the giant, named Hagrid and Harry left Hagrid had said something that had forever since played on ellouise's mind.

"Don't worry, Ellouise you'll follow in your parent's foot steps soon as well". But her parents had never gone to Hogwarts, had they? Oh well, maybe he had just made a mistake. There had to be a mistake.

-End flashback-

At that moment there was a knock at the door. She ran downstairs and opened it.

"Harry!" she cried as she jumped in to his arms.

"Hi Ellouise, I've missed you so much" said Harry beaming at his little cousin.

"Me two"

"What you've missed yourself?" the two laughed. It was so good to be back with their first best friend again.

"Don't be stupid you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I know." The two hugged before harry took her hand in his. "I've so much to tell you, come on!" The cousin's run up the stairs and talked enjoying each other company for a long time. Elle cried when she heard what Harry had been through that year much like she had the last. To hear what her beloved cousin did, being a hero all the time, endangering his life scared her half to death most of the time when she heard the stories. It was so much easier to keep him safe when he lived at home. He just held her close till dinner. He had missed hugging her. She was quite content just to be there when a horrid thought came to her mind.

"Harry" she said sleepily

"Yes?"

"Aunt Marge is coming to stay this summer"

"Oh no!" Harry made pretend crying noises making Elle giggle" we'll survive, baby cousin"

"I hope so!" she laughed.

---

Finally it was Harry's birthday night. His aunt and uncle had become cold towards him since he had started at Hogwarts so it was just him and Elle. Dudley after receiving the pigs tail had been scared stiff of Harry. They were excitedly unwrapping his presents so far he had got a pocket sneakoscope , a broom servicing kit and a monsters book of monsters. Elle had got him a couple of new t –shirts.

All of a sudden a fourth owl had come to the window it had a letter attached to its leg Harry unattached it from the leg and looked at it expecting it to be for him but it wasn't. It was for Elle! It was an acceptance letter!

"Elle!"

"What?" she said tiredly. How could he be so excited, it was 1 in the morning? Then again she loved her birthday too and was exactly the same .

"It's come!"

"What's come?"

"Your letter! Your Hogwarts letter!"

"What! Really? Please don't say you're joking" this had definitely taken away her tiredness.

She read it. It was exactly what her cousin had said it was. She couldn't say how happy she was. She was going to experience real magic. Be part of Harry's life again! Then a terrible thought came to her mind. One that made tears come to her eyes.

"Elle, honey what's wrong?" said Harry concerned." This is amazing news, please, honey don't cry"

"I know and honestly I can't wait to start this whole new life…But how do I tell me father, a man who hates magic but loves me, I'm going to Hogwarts? I don't want to lose my dads love!" she looked down tears silently falling from her eyes. "I've dreamt of this moment, Harry, it wasn't meant to feel like this. I was meant to be on top of the world, I wasn't meant to feel guilty for wanting this."

Harry pitied the girl. He knew how close her she was to her father. He knew how he was her idol and hero and she was his beloved star and a centre point of his life. "You're going right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Good. I'm glad to have you coming with me this year like part of my, our, world. We can be together all year again." He wanted so badly to raise her spirits. He wanted her there with him.

"I know! It will be great but I have to tell my family and I'm dreading it. It will be the most terrible moment of my life!" she tried to explain how she felt.

"I'll be there with you I swear and besides it might not even be so bad "Harry tried to comfort her and hugged her from behind. "But Elle just to warn you , well you saw what happened last year and I'm not leaving with out you so be packed and ready to leave at any time."

Elle took a deep breath. This was so hard and exciting. She was torn in two. But she knew what the right thing for her to do now was. She turned in his embrace and looked down not looking at him till her forced her too tilting her head up tenderly. "Okay."

After saying goodnight she quietly walked back to her room only pausing outside her brother's room to hear him dreaming peacefully. More tears spilled over. What about Dudley. She lose her place in his heart forever…but it was to late to change her mind now the letter was being flown back to Hogwarts now and in the morning her name would be ticked off as one of the new first years on her way in to Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'd better go and get Marge in a minute petunia her trains comes in at 10." Vernon said.

"Damn!" joked Harry

"Don't be so rude, boy" snapped his aunt. "Now go and clean your room."

"Yes aunt Petunia" Harry sighed. As he walked up the stairs he passed Ellouise who looked tired, pale and ill.

"Honey, are you ok" he asked.

"No, I'm not, I feel really bad"

"Aww, poor you" said Harry sympathetically before turning more serious "Have you told them yet?"

"No, not quite but soon I will, I promise you" she said quickly.

"Okay Elle, calm down!" she just moaned in reply ."Go get some medicine"

"Ok" she walked in to the kitchen and her family was instantly worried about her. She had come down in her dressing gown for starters and rarely did she look anything from perfect in, really well any ones company, but now her eyes were glazed and she just looked exhausted. She crossed the room to her father and buried herself in his shoulder making Vernon's concerned heighten even further. They hugged and showed each other affection daily but never like this like had his daughter needed his support before.

"Princess, what's wrong?" he'd noticed a change in her behavior a few weeks ago now, but she was plainly ill today.

"I don't feel well dad! My heads so sore and I feel dizzy!" she started crying, shaking and shivering in his arms.

"Dudley go and get her duvet, now!" he barked at the alarmed boy. "Come on darling in to the living room and lay down" he said supporting her till they were there and he laid her head down in his lap.

"Pet, love, could you fetch Marge" Vernon asked his wife "I don't think I should leave the little one, do you?"

" Of course not she needs you, I'll get your sister" she kissed both her husband and her daughter. This was the times when she almost wanted to hold Ellouise for she had developed feelings for the young girl over the years but it was too late for them to be as close as Elle and her supposed father, for his love had come easily and automatically for her and he had never hesitated too be there by her side when she was in need unlike she had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many miles away in a forest a stag woke up. He felt something leaning against him and he looked down to see a tiger laying there that was also waking up. Her emerald eyes toke a moment to focus on the stag and she seemed happy to see him. They felt like they had slept for an unnatural long time. Then all of a sudden the tiger was alarmed. Where were they? Where were her precious young cubs? They both instantly started searching for the cubs only disturbed by a bark of a large black dog. At firstly the dog seemed to want to kill the tiger and the stag but he instead sniffed them. Yup, as unbelievable as it was there they were. His surrogate brother and his wife whom he had not seen in 13 whole long years, ALIVE! After much rejoicing and play fights because they were so glad to see each other the tiger looked at the sky. A full moon shone in the sky. They all ran off trying to find a scent of as werewolf, whom they all loved very much, he would need them. The cubs may be with him. "No" thought the tiger" they will be, there's no might about it, where else would the babies be?"

A/n : okay done(finally) very tired of this chapter. I had a HUGE block and was unable to write. Glad to be done. No more before New Year on this story I don't think. I'm half way through a chapter for my Josomir story and well I hope to be done on that by Christmas Eve and then the visiting round begins going to see my aunts, uncles , cousins and grandparents! SO merry Christmas to every one reading my story and I'd be so grateful if you could give me a present and review.


	6. Leaving home

Disclaimer: Harry potters not mine.

Chapter 6: Leaving Home.

Three days later Elle was on the mend. The doctor had come round and said that she had caught the flu. Luckily he had also said she was to have complete peace and quite to get better so that meant Marge and her mum had to take the boys out, who Elle felt sorry for while her father took leave of work to take care of her.

Together they actual had a very good time. They watched home videos and films. As she was ill tears came easily to Elle and her dad held her close many times. Some times she wished she had said no to Hogwarts. It was only then she realized that a family that loves you and takes care of you when you are sick that was real magic. A spell that never ends even when you are not chanting spells or brewing potions. It never needs refreshing. It was the best spell ever.

Ellouise had decided that the night after Aunt Marge went home she would tell her family about Hogwarts. She didn't know at the time that the night after Aunt Marge went home that she would already be living her new life.

Aunt Marge's last day seemed to take an age to come and Elle was so glad when it did. She treated Harry like a slave and in doing so, earned her nieces hate.

"Can I tempt you Marge?" Said her Father, bringing two glasses over with some brandy after the meal was over.

"Just a small one." Said the vile women. "Excellent nosh, Petunia." she said clicking her fingers at Harry who cleaned up her mess. Elle hated her. She hated her!

"Yeah it was lovely thanks mum." Complemented Elle.

"Usual just a fry up for me what with 12 dogs." That explains the weight thought Elle. "A bit more that's a boy."

"What are you smirking at?" Marge asked Harry who just shrugged. "Where is it you send the boy Vernon?"

"St. Brutus it's a fine institution for hopeless cases." Lie.

"Do they use a cane at this school boy?" asked a tipsy Marge.

"Oh yeah." Harry humored her." I've been beaten loads of times." Elle and Dudley smiled at each other. Good old Harry, how much of an idiot was their aunt?

"Good. I won't have this rubbish about not beating people who deserve it. But you mustn't blame yourself for how this one turned out Vernon its all to do with blood. Bad blood will out. What was it the boy's father did, Petunia?" Cow thought Elle. What a cow.

"He didn't work." said Elle's mother uncomfortablely. "He was unemployed."

Harry tried to hold his tongue. He tried reazlly hard.

"And a drunk too, no doubt." Said Marge.

Nope, he couldn't do it, she was going to far today. He could take it when she found fault with him but she had never even met is mother or father and had no right to say what she was. She had never even met them.

"That's a lie." Harry told her with rage in his voice. He could no longer hide it.

"What did you say." said Marge shocked he had spoken back to her.

"My dad wasn't a drunk." With that that lights seemed to flicker and Aunt Marge's brandy glass broke causing Petunia to scream and Dudley and his dad to jump.

"I think its time you went to bed." Vernon told Harry.

"No. shh, quiet Vernon." ordered Marge. "You, clean it up." Harry did as he was told. Elle was repulsed by her aunt.

"Actual it's nothing to do with the father; it's all to do with the mother. If there's something wrong with the bitch there's something wrong with the pup."

"SHUT UP!" Cried Harry. "SHUT UP!"

"Auntie Marge." Said Ellouise who was now fuming and standing next to Harry. "If there was something wrong with my aunt Lily then there has to be something wrong with my mum. After all as you put it they were from the same "bitch"." she said sticking up for Harry.

"Elle stay out of this." h er aunt commanded. "Now let me tell you." She said pointing her fat finger and Harry when the strangest thing happened. She blow up. Literally. It was then Ellouise understood why her dad thought magic was a bad thing.

It was then Harry touched her arm forcing her to come out her thoughts. She knew what was coming.

"No. Not now. Please Harry I've not told them, I can't just leave." she begged.

"Babe, I'm so sorry but if we don't go now we never will. Honey." He said sympathetically. "Its time."

Tears shone in her eyes but she understood. "Ok."

They ran in to there rooms Harry got his trunk and Elle her bag. She looked around one last time. A picture caught her eye. It was her and her dad. The frame said "daddy and his princess" and it broke her heart. She loved him so much. She put it in her bag. She wanted to have a part of him with her. Forever.

"Ready." Asked Harry from the door way where he stood.

"Sure." She said. Her actress skills had to be used now.

They ran downstairs where they meet her father who was clearly angry with harry.

"You put her right!" her father yelled in Harry's face. "You bring her back and you put her right."

"No." said Harry pointing his wand at Vernon. "She deserved what she got." But then his daughter caught his eye.

"Princess. What are you doing?" He asked noticing her bag.

"Daddy I'm so sorry but Harry's school sent me an acceptance letter. I'm going." she said walking out the door hand in hand with her cousin blinking back her tears and heartache. Her father caught her arm.

"Please. My darling, don't do this." He begged.

She turned to her cousin

"One minute." She begged him. Just one minute, that was all she wanted.

Harry knew they had to get out of there but she had to say good bye.

"I'll be outside." Harry said walking out.

"Dad I have to do this. I wish I didn't but I do. This is what I want. Its best for me. But god don't you for one minute think I won't miss you, mum and dud cause I will." Her crown pressed against his as he cradled her face.

"But I love you." He said with his voice breaking with emotion.

"And I love you daddy! I love you with all my heart but I have too. I am sorry." She moved to the door hurriedly. "Tell mum and Dudley that I love them and that I didn't mean to disappoint the family." she siad before running out.

Harry put an arm over her shoulder in comfort as they walked off and kissed her brow as tears spilled out of her eyes. Part of her wanted nothing more than to turn round and enter her father's embrace. But she had to be strong. Hogwarts was her destiny now and she knew it.

A/N: ok done. Next chapter will be up in about 2 week's time.

Dante Lewis thank you for the review.


	7. Parents and Children

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: still isn't mine

Lily couldn't believe it. Twenty four hours after they had transformed and Sirius had explained to them how they had been dead for near thirteen years now. How Sirius had gone to Azkaban for a crime he had not committed. How Remus was not allowed by law to take in Harry and Ellouise. Five miles from where she caught there scent and now for the first time in thirteen years she was seeing her babies, her precious babies. Elle was crying in to her brothers' shoulder heavily. Lily wanted nothing more to gather her Elle in her arms and hold her forever.

"I never meant to hurt them Harry." She begged him to almost forgive her as she buried her head in to his shoulder.

To Lily her daughter looked like a child broken. Who hadn't she meant to hurt? Then it came to her. If Remus hadn't raised the kids, then only two people could, her sister or her parents. She hopped greatly it was the later.

"I know babe. Come on honey, dry these tears. Its going to be ok I promise you." Harry tried desperately to lift her spirits the girl needed it if they were going to reach the wizarding world that night.

"Will it though?" Elle protested to him." I may have just lost everything good in my life. You know how my dad feels about magic. He'll hate me." She thought. Vernon was never going to forgive her. Not this time.

"No, he won't and as for losing everything you still have your big cousin. You always have me Elle. I promise you that."

"Cousin." Thought James. "What he on about? There brother and sister." They hadn't changed to his eyes. They were still his babies. But who did Elle think was her dad.

"Go Harry!" Sirius said happy with his god son to no end.

"Oh my god!" Said Elle. She'd seen them. They all stole a last look at the kids before running to Remus' aid wherever he was. "Harry look!"

He pulled out his wand immediately and to Elle the next minute was a blur. A tall purple bus appeared and the three animals were gone.

That night was the worse of Elle's life. A lot of supernatural things went on around her that she did not understand but all the time her thoughts were at privet drive. She wanted to go home so badly as she crawled into an unfamiliar bed that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hated his sister with all his heart. He hated his nephew with all his heart. Marge knew nothing of her and Harry's row. She just sta there laughing and joking believing his baby was out on a sleep over when he knew she wasn't. she could be in series danger and knew it. How could his daughter, his life, his princess be gone. She should be with him right now. Was she safe? Or was she cold in a gutter? Had Potter kept his word? He was so powerless. Still his wife and sister kept talking. His son looked at the door as if expecting his sister walk through and say it was all a joke. His heart went out to his son for the first time in years. He still had his son and his son still needed him. It was then he decided he would get his Elle back. But he would be a better father to Dudley, who needed him now. Vernon Dursley had never been a loser and he wasn't going to start being one now. He downed his brandy before going for a shower. Tomorrow would come. Life would go on for the Dursleys. With or without their little girl. He would find and bring her back safely in the morning... and that was a promise.

A/N: I hate this chapter. It is so short but took for ever to write.

Thanks to Ellie Ashton for her review.


	8. Diagon alley

Disclaimer – see previous chapters.

Chapter 8: Diagon Alley.

The next morning Ellouise's head was a lot clearer, even though she was at first a bit confused about where she was. Things seemed better. But she desperately missed her family, they had been her entire life for so long. She couldn't think about them she was in a new life now. Soon she was downstairs eating breakfast with her cousin.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry as they sat down to the first meal of the day.

"Better." She said smiling across the table at him. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Shopping for school stuff." He told her

"Cool." Oh no she thought. "Harry, I've no money. How can I buy things?" she said worrying.

"That's not a problem. I've got enough for the both of us."

"But Harry, that's your money." She said in guilt. She couldn't take his.

"Ellouise, when I told you I'd take care of you I meant it." He told her seriously.

"Only if you're sure." She said feeling bad still.

"I am." He said laughing at her slightly. "So are we ready to get going?" he said seeing that her plate was empty .

"Yep." She said enthusiastically.

The street was full of people talking excitedly of the new school year as they made their way to Gringotts bank. When they got here Harry asked for a goblin to take him to his vault but then the weirdest thing happened. Just as they were about to leave the desk the goblin stopped them.

"I assume young Miss Ellouise wants her key as well." He said

"No I don't have a vault." She said to the goblin.

"Yes you do miss. Do you really think your parents as great as they were would leave everything to your brother?" He said motioning at Harry.

"What do you mean? Harry's just my cousin." She said in confusion.

"Cousin…" the goblin mused." Well, in that case your _aunt and uncle _set you up a vault any way. Try holding the key." He said passing it to her.

"See…" said the goblin. "The key did not reject you as it would if the owner did not want you to hold it. Take it Ellouise. They wanted you to have it." Eh told her.

When they go in the cart the cousin looked at each other.

"How did they know I was a witch, Harry? Do you think they set Dudley up a vault?" She looked at him in curiosity.

"I don't know." He murmured. "But something isn't right."

After the bank everything seemed to get better as they went in and out of shops nothing really out of the ordinary happened (well for Diagon ally.) As a birthday present from Harry for the last two years that he had missed he brought her a black kitten who she instantly named lucky. Finally the bit Elle really wanted to do come around. The buying of her very own wand. They walked in to Ollivanders and he crept out from the selves of wands just as he had when Harry first meet him.

"Hello, Miss _Dursley_." He chuckled. He heard the rumors, oh yes he'd heard them. The poor girl thought she was Lily and James niece. The sweet, naive girl. She had a instant dislike for the man. "I expected you were on your way."

"Did you?" she said shyly intimidated by him.

"Oh yes. I did. I think I have found your wand already young miss. Eleven inches. Swishy and made of willow. Does it sound at all familiar, Master Potter?"

"Yes. Dad's wand was eleven inches long. Mum's was swishy and made from willow."

To Elle's great surprise it was the right wand. She was so like her aunt or mother some would even say. It freaked her out. Then she began to wonder. Was she a Dursley after all or was she the Potter's daughter? Her Hogwarts letter said Dursley. What was she thinking she mused to her self. Her dad would never lie to her. But what about what Hagrid had told her all those years ago. So as she crawled in to her bed again that night she was once again confused.

A/n: yay! Another chapter done. You know what to do. Please . I need more than 2 reviews. Next chapter in 2 weeks-ish. Maybe earlier.

I know the idea about the wand was a bit lame but i needed a way to show a bond between elle and the potters.


	9. Meeting Fred and one last try

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 9: meeting Fred and one last try.

For the next two weeks together Elle and Harry enjoyed the wonders of Diagon alley together. Fear was growing of the escaped prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black. Her thoughts strayed to Pivet drive though. To her mum, dad, brother and Lauren. She wished she was here. She needed to talk to her about everything.

Finally the night before they were due to start school came. She was so nervous. What if she wasn't a witch after all? What if they just sent her home? How – what would she tell her family? She had decided that she most definitely wanted to be a Gryffindor with her big cousin. All the others well… she guessed being a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw wouldn't be the end of the world but no way did she want to be a Slytherin by the description Harry had given her of it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry came in.

"Hey, sweetie how you doing?" he asked cheerfully.

"Alright. You look a bit out of breath though."

"Biting book that's all."

"What?"

"Don't worry. Come on time for dinner." She smiled got off her bed and walked downstairs with him where they heard two people arguing.

"I'm warning you Hermione." shouted the red headed boy. "Keep that bloody beast of yours away from scabbers or I'll turn him in to a tea cozy."

"It's a cat Ronald. What do you expect? It's in his nature." replied the girl and Harry beamed.

"Cat! Is that what they told you? Its looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me!"

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. It's alright Crookshanks you just ignore the mean little boy."

"Harry" the boy said looking up and seeing his best mate.

"Harry" the girl repeated on turning round.

Laughing Harry turned to Elle. "They're not always like this Elle. Well actually on second thought yeah they are. Elle, I want you to meet Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Guys, this is Elle my baby cousin and she got her acceptance letter a few weeks ago on my birthday."

Harry had told his friends about Elle and every time had spoken highly of her. It was obvious to them she was extremely important to him. She was practically his sister and was just as protective of her as Ron was of Ginny.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely. "Harry's told me so much about you."

"Same here." said Ron. Hermione just smiled at her.

Just then the twins walked down the stairs as the four began a conversation about Ron's holiday in Egypt in which Hermione and himself took any chance they could get to annoy each other. Fred saw the young girl sitting with her elder cousin and immediately felt something he had never before sand she got it too, they were for a minute trapped in a 'moment'. She smiled up at him and felt exactly the same.

"Fred? Earth to Fred?" his twin, George shouted at him but it was useless.

"Man, shut up." Fred told him.

"You like Harry's cousin!" George understood. It was weird how they knew each other so well.

"Wow!" teased Fred. "You're a genius."

"Hi." he said as he came face to face with Ellouise.

"Hey, I'm Ellouise." She said.

"Hi." He replied. "I'm Fred, but you can call me Freddie."

She laughed. For the first time since leaving the drive she truly laughed. "Ok, _Freddie_." He wanted to say something else. He didn't want to look like a dip stick so in the cool Weasley twin style that him and his brother had perfected so well he got an idea.

"Ellouise, do you like ice cream?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I love ice cream." She smiled.

"Feel like going to get some?"

"I'd love too." She turned to her cousin who gave her the thumbs up. "I'll just get some money."

"No way! My treat." He said taking her hand. "See you later, George."

"Right." He said laughing at Fred's lame attempted at a chat up at the same time out standed that it had actually worked. Normally he was the ladies twin not Fred. "Have fun and be good." He called after them. Elle just looked at her cousin confused but sure enough she was undoubtedly happy.

"So ..." he said as they sat down with a scoop of vanilla each in front of them. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." She sighed happily. "I can't believe I'm a witch. I mean I spent my whole life studying drama, dance, math and english and now soon I'll studying flying, potion, the history of magic and transfiguring. I still can't believe my luck. I bet Aunt Lily felt this way too and Harry."

"I remember thinking that but of course I knew more then you do, not meaning to be rude. But I always knew me and George would go to Hogwarts. Even when we were annoying mum when she was trying to teach us, I just knew."

"You'll lucky I'm going to look like such an idiot. I mean I've looked over my new books but not too much. This is … a lot to take in at once."

"You look like an idiot. Are you joking? There loads of muggle born's. You know Hermione? And what a muggle born is?" he said waiting for Ellouise to nod. "She's the smartest girl in her year and she's muggle born. Any way, we've got one more day of freedom still…….so what have you done this summer?"

"Not much. Hanged out at my friends, saw a few movies and went to the park a lot. What about you?"

"Nothing really." He brushed off the question. "So now on to the important stuff. Had any boyfriends?" This made Ellouise laugh. Hard.

"You don't bet around the bush!"

"Where's the point in it?

"

"I guess so. Any way, yes but only one. It was last summer with a boy called Piers Polkiss."

"So it's over?" he doubled checked though it sounded that way.

"Yep."

"That is good news." Ellouise laughed. Fred was a lot like all the lad's who hanged out over the park, so full of himself. Normally she'd flirt back with them but nothing more. But for some odd reason she badly wanted this to go further than flirting. Soon enough, Fred was teaching her everything he knew about the magical world including his sport Quidditch which she knew Harry also played. She guessed the wizarding answer to football. She took in everything he said. When they got back she sat by Harry for dinner. She felt comfortable with Fred but not the others yet; all of this was all so new to her. But she so far loved every minute of it.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was madness in the leaky cauldron. Everyone was rushing around to get their bits together for the new term. Incredibly as 9:30 approached Elle was downs stairs looking through her potions text book. She was fascinated by potions. She'd asked Harry about it and apparently the professor for it was dreadful, but that fact did definitely not put her off. She was immersed by it when someone sneaked up behind her and made jump.

"Good morning, Miss Dursley." The voice said.

"Same to you, Master Weasley." She smiled.

"Call me _Freddie_." He insisted.

"Fine. Freddie." She echoed shaking her head

"So are you ready for your big day." He said saucily.

"Only if you are." She replied smiling. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. I'm here to hold your hand." He said wondering off back to his room.

By 10:45 they were in kings cross train station. Elle was about to go through the barrier with Harry and Fred when she heard a voice she knew too well called her name. Her brother's voice. She turned around to see the 3 Dursleys standing their. Harry protectively put an arm round her but she pushed it off.

"I'll just say goodbye." She whispered in his ear before walking over to her family.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to put a stop to this madness." Said her mum. "Elle, you're coming home with us. I won't let you make the same mistake your aunt did." She said grabbing her arm and obviously hurt the girl. Vernon couldn't believe this, how could his wife treat his little girl like this. While he wanted to get her home he would not let his wife treat her like this.

"Petunia let her go." He cried.

"HARRY!" Ellouise called to the boy who was automatically by her side.

"Let her go!" he said hitting his aunt with such a force that she fell to the floor.

"Elle, are you ok?" asked her father.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry but I can not come home. Not now." She gave him a last kiss and ran over to Fred. "See you later Dudley, I'll miss you." She called to her sibling.

"Whens later?" he asked.

"Christmas holiday!" she suggested quickly. She had to get to the platform.

"Promise me you'll be back for them!"

"You're my brother, who else would I spend them with?" she laughed slightly at his anxiety. "I love you!" she said slightly upset knowing she wouldn't see him for 3 months, the longest time they had ever spent apart.

"Are you sure your ok, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here." She told Harry who was by her side again she took a last look at her family. Dudley was helping his mum up while her dad shouted at her. "How could you be so stupid, you idiot women?"

When they ran through the barrier she saw a huge red steam engine, the Hogwarts express. It was simply beautiful. She loaded on her trunk and pick up lucky and boarded herself. This was going to be one big, grand adventure.

A/N; I've revised chapter two and six just so you know. Next chapter is due before the 12th of Feb. I hoped you liked it!


	10. Of Train rides, Sortings, Kisses and Bro...

Disclaimer: HP is not mine, Elle is though.

Chapter 10: The Train ride and The Sorting

Elle's lent in to Fred's shoulder holding her arm. It definitely hurt. Her mum had had a strong grip on it.

"It'll be a bruise." she sighed. She knew her and her mother did not get on as well as some mothers and daughters but never before had she physically hurt her. "I don't understand why she did it and I don't care what she says, I'm not making a mistake, am I?"

"Of course your not."

At that moment 4 other people walked in the carriage and Elle and Fred pulled apart.

"How you doing buddy?" said the boy Elle didn't know to Fred.

"Yeah I'm ok." He said standing up to greet him "Elle, this is Lee Jordan , Katie bell, Georges girlfriend, and Angelina Spinett, and you know George."

"It's nice to meet you guys" Elle said

"Same here." said someone although Elle had no idea which one.

"Who are you, by the way?" said the girl she knew now to be Angelina.

"O sorry, I'm Harry Potter's cousin, Ellouise Dursley."

"First year?"

"Yup." Elle grinned happily.

"That's so cute! I remember my first year so what house do you want to be in?" she asked kindly.

"Definitely Gryffindor." She said firmly.

"You sure you're brave enough." She teased.

"I'm going to Hogwarts aren't I?" she laughed while still rubbing her arm slightly.

"You're funny. I like you." She said

"Good. I like you too."

"Is your arm ok?" Angelina asked.

"Fine. I'm going to find Harry ok."

A chorus of ok's followed

"Elle wait up" Fred called as she walked down. "Can we meet in the common room tonight?"

"Freddie …" She said stroking lucky who purred in her arms. "I might not get in to Gryffindor."

"O shut up." He laughed "of course you'll get in."

"Ok. If I do, I'll meet you"

When she found Harry he looked up upset. It was clear he had shh Hermione and Ron.

"Do you want me to go away again?" she asked.

"No!" said Hermione. "It's okay. Come in."

"You sure"

"Yes." Harry reassured her.

"What where you talking about?"

"Nothing." Harry said

It was an obvious lie but Ellouise didn't press the matter. She knew it would be no good. If her dad, brother or cousin didn't want her to know something she didn't. Sometimes she hated them for that. She didn't want protecting.

"Who's he?" she asked pointing to the man in the corner. He looked asleep but awfully tired. His robes were scraggy.

"Professor R J Lupin we think." Responded Hermione.

She looked at his face. She knew it. A safe feeling washed over her. She knew his presence. She had felt it on her first day at school even though he wasn't there. She hadn't felt this safe in years. Not even her dad made her this relaxed. She had been looking at the man for about a minute when her cousin called her.

"Are you ok? It's just you've barely taking your eyes off him since you've got here." He told her.

"Yeah I'm …I'm fine."

"Good"

Then the weirdest thing happened the train stopped and the professor's bottle literally froze. Lucky mewed in fear and Elle pulled the kitten tight to her chest.

"It's ok baby." She soothed it. But in her heart she was scared.

"Something's boarding." Ron told them. They all knew it was a fact.

There compartment door opened. It was sucking at Elle, the creature, it was so black. No warmth lived in its heart. Elle thought she would never be happy again. The professor woke up and chanted a spell under his voice. She saw a light. A woman screamed…. Elle knew know more.

Remus looked down at the two passed out children. The boy's eyes opened and it was then he realized his suspicions where right. Theses were his and Padfoot's god children. He sat his Elle up and she came around.

"Hello." He said calmly but his mind was crying out at him telling him to hold her and never let her go. But Dumbledore had made it clear. Ellouise was not yet to know her true heritage. But for Remus, just having her near eased his pain. This year he would be able to watch over her, teach her, mentor her, be near her. For the first time ever he was going to talk to his beautiful god child.

"Hi." she whispered obviously scared. To Remus her voice was pure and good. She looked for Harry who was now sitting down on his seat and she turned her position on the floor to bury her head in his lap. Harry rested his hand on top of her heads and stroked her hair in a protective way.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked the teacher who was breaking chocolate in to small bits.

"A Dementor one of the guards of Azkaban." He informed his best friend's children. "they were searching the train for Sirius black. Here eat this it'll help." He said given them the chocolate." I just need a word with the driver I'll be back in a minute. Eat " he told them leaving the compartment.

"Lord Harry" said Elle whose head was till in his lap. "Is being a witch always like this?"

"If you're me generally yes." He joked but Elle didn't find it funny. "But not for you. You'll be ok. I'll make sure of that

She sat on the chair nibbled on her chocolate. Her eyes were far away. Harry knew her thoughts were at pivot drive. She was stroking lucky absent mindedly when she finally spoke. "I don't think I want to do this Harry. But I can't go home either can I?"

"Oh Elle, baby, I know you were scared but you cannot quite the adventure before it's began." He told her firmly. "I know you miss your dad all ready. I know he means a lot to you. But you can't run to him forever. Elle you have so much to do here I can feel it and I believe you want this with all my heart. So do you know what we're going to do? We're going to go and get our robes on. I'm going to swear to protect you forever. You're going to get into Gryffindor and we together are going to rock Hogwarts ok?"

"Well when you put it like that…" she smiled." But Harry I heard a women scream who was it?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly before ushering her to go out the carriage to change while finishing his chocolate. "But we'll find out."

"Did you hear any one scream?" Hermione looked nervously over at Ron and asked him the question.

"No one." He whispered while shaking his head.

Maybe a little to soon for Ellouise's liking she was torn apart from Harry and lucky was in her basket to be taken to Elle dorm on another route. Elle was in a boat with 3 other first years as Hogwarts drifted in to view and it was a truly beautiful site. She felt so small though.

After a quick speech from the deputy head teacher they entered the great hall which truly did live up to its name. The ceiling was amazing candles floated by themselves under a patch of black clouds. It was obviously charmed.

Next she spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and Fred on the Gryffindor table. Her attention then went to the staff table. Deputy Head professor McGonagall sat next to a man who was raised above in a golden throne type chair. He had half moon spectacles and a long silver beard. He had to be Dumbledore. On the deputy's side sat a professor in black, ha greasy hair. He had to be the unpleasant potions professor she thought. The giant who had took Harry from them sat on the end of the table. The men who had given her the chocolate also sat there smiling at her. Nerves flew round her stomach like butterflies.

The deputy had got up and had begun to address the first years.

"When I call your name you will come forward and I will place the hat upon your head" every one looked around at each other.

Ellouise listened uncaringly to the other names beginning called when suddenly it came.

"Dursley, Ellouise." The teacher said and shaking Elle sat on the stool and it began to talk to her.

"Oh yes you belong in your mothers house. You have her courage and bravery. You have your fathers thirst to be the best. You have her beauty and his eyes." That troubled Elle. Her eyes were hazel. Vernon Dursleys were…green. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them back. "Ellouise you know who you are in your heart. All you have to do now is be her. GRYFINDDOR!" cried the hat. Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Angelina, George and Ginny motioned to the table to give her and stand up welcome which they did. She slid in next to her cousin who pulled her in close and kissed her head.

"Oh baby, I knew you could do it." He whispered to her while Fred cried "I told you so" across the table. She thoroughly enjoyed her dinner. She pushed her dad to the back of her mind.

Later that night see was sitting in a comfortable chair by the fire. Dementor's would be onsite until further notice. That was a horrible thought. The headmaster said it would be for the pupil's safety and he was probably right. Black was after all a murderer. But after the train…She was scared. She decided she was going to write home. To her "dad". He won't lie to her. Would he? God she loved and trusted him like no other. But the sorting hat had said she was in her mother's house. She knew what that meant, lily's house. But it was too horrible. They wouldn't lie. Not to there Elle. But after the train station. She rubbed her arm again. It hurt. Not just in her arm but in her heart.

"Hi." She heard Fred's soft voice say. He was beaming

"Hi Freddie."

"Wow you're a fast learner" he joked. It was then she remembered what he had said on the train.

"What did you want me for?"

"Too many reasons to say" he grinned cheekily.

"I didn't mean like that." she laughed relaxed.

"well Miss Dursley I must be honest the main purpose of tonight's meeting was to do this..." he leant in close and pressed a strong passion felt kiss against her lips."…And to congratulate you. And to tell you I hope to have many more meeting with you."

"So do I." she said feeling his strong warm breath against her face.

"Ellouise is there anything you did this summer that really captured your heart except meet me, of course"

"Yes I did actually" she smiled. "I saw this film called _beauty and the beast _with my family."

"That's perfect" he said happily his muggle mad father had took his family to see the film also and now Fred was so unbelievable grateful. "I'll see you in the morning he told her." Stroking her cheek. He got up leaving Ellouise stunned and confused she watched him go to his dorm before leaving for her own.

She got some parchment out her trunk when she was in her pajamas and began to write.

Dear daddy……

In little winging: MIDNIGHT

Petunia creped downstairs in her night gown. All the lights were out in the living room but it was occupied by her sleeping son and husband. She looked on the sofa. Vernon had adjusted himself so he was comfortable but all the while he cradled his son against his chest. Both chests were rising and falling peacefully though it was obvious they had been crying from there tear stained faces. Her heart ached. She had never wanted to hurt her son but maybe just maybe her husband deserved this pain. The pain of losing his daughter. She had to live with it. Why shouldn't he? But Dudley was innocent and never in a million years did he deserve this.

It was then Vernon's eyes opened. A wild hated burned in them for his wife. He tightened his hold on his son while not causing the sleeping boy to wake. Petunia left the room and went back to bed. She knew that night her husband wouldn't be joining her.

Wiping her tired face with her hand she became lost in thought. She didn't know why she had done what she did. While at times she did get upset with Ellouise she never in a million years wanted to hurt her.

The plan was when they got to the train station to talk to her rationally. But when they had got to the train station and Elle had appeared to Petunias eyes it was not Elle. It was Lily. When she was 13 years old dropping her sister at the station she had begged her to stay but she wouldn't she went. So the 13 year part of petunia toke over. She pulled at lily. She wouldn't let her sister leave her, not again. Someone hit her. She looked up. Lily had gone and Vernon was so mad at her.

A/N done! I hope you guys like it!

Dante Lewis: thanks for the review. I hope this chapter explains why petunia couldn't let go. As for Harry calling her sweetie I did it so she did seem that much younger despite the close age gap. I hoped it also showed his protective side of her.

Moonfire-luvr: thank for the reviews. I hope you like this one.


	11. Letters and classes

Disclaimer: go back to the others chapters. There weren't mine then and they aren't now.

Chapter 11: letters and classes

Dudley sat in between his parents. He didn't say anything. He didn't even eat. He just sat their watching the chair where his little sister usually sat.

"We'll tell every one she's gone to a drama boarding school." Said his mother." No one must no where she really is."

"Mum is that all you can think about. Our reputation. Then again you are the women who drove her away in the first place."

"Dudley, I didn't mean too. It just …happened."

"Well that just happening caused me to lose my sister!" just then an owl taped on the window and Dudley knew what that meant. A letter from Harry or Ellouise. He rushed to the window and gently took the letter from the animals leg.

He knew the handwriting. It was hers. It was addressed to daddy, mum and Dudley. He opened the letter and began to read aloud to his parents.

"Dear daddy, mum and Dudley

Well I arrived in one piece. I know you guys are probably really mad at me for leaving. I don't blame you either. I never planed it to be this way. I was going to give you some notice after aunt Marge had gone home, I was going to sit you all down and talk to you like I probably should have done the day after I received my letter. I got it on Harry's birthday but you saw the meal. Harry couldn't stay and I couldn't get to Hogwarts with out him so I left. Wow I'm stating the obvious too much.

Daddy I miss you and love you. I just wanted to tell you I'm safe and happy. I'm in the same house as Harry and Aunt Lily and Uncle James so I'm ok. Gryffindor.

But if you had one shoot to capture everything you ever wanted would you go for it or let it go? I've wanted Hogwarts for so long now, if I'm being honest. This is my shoot to make something my self. I won't ask for your blessing. I know you won't give it to me. But please just…don't hate me. I love you no matter where I am. You're my daddy no matter what.

Dudley, you are the best big brother in the world. You deserve a better little sister. But in the end the only person I can be is my self. I'll tell you what; I could do with a protective big brother now. There's this boy his called Fred in Gryffindor and he keeps hitting on me. I like him to… a lot. Dud I think this may be my first big relationship. I'm so excited.

Mum, I never meant to hurt you if I did. I didn't mean to be like Lily but now I'm here despite being away from you guys. I do not regret my decision. I won't mum. Nothing can make me not wont to be here.

It's 11 at night. I need to go to bed. Classes start tomorrow. I can't tell you how nervous I truly am.

By the way do you guys know an R.J.Lupin at all? Probably not. It doesn't matter.

Well time for bed.

Sleep tight. I do miss you.

All my love,

Elle.

Ps please write back. I just need to know I'm still part of your family.

Dudley looked up. Both parents were silently crying. And suddenly he realized he was too.

000000000

Elle was at the breakfast table. She was tired. She'd stayed up too late. When she wrote she had decided not to tackle the fact she may not be Vernon and petunias daughter. It seemed like something she needed to do face to face.

On one side sat Fred and across the table Harry sat. On the other side Emily and then Beth who where her fellow first years who she had made friends with last night.

"Mails here." said Fred as the school owls swooped in to the hall. They were all so gorgeous to Elle's eyes. To her great surprise an owl landed in front of her. It wasn't her mum and dad. It was too soon. She looked at the envelope and instantly knew who it was from. Grandpa Marcus.

"Did you write to grandpa" she asked Harry.

"Might have", he teased. Elle was thrilled. She knew if there was one person apart from Harry who would be pleased she was at Hogwarts it would indeed be her grandfather ion her mothers side. He was so proud of Harry the day he went to Hogwarts and he made it clear to him. Now it was her turn to make him proud.

My darling Ellouise,

Words don't explain how delighted I am too know you are at Hogwarts. The day your aunt got her letter I thought I would never feel prouder of my family, until now. You and Harry are my most beloved grandchildren. You make me smile, and are my greatest joys together.

I'm so proud of you both,

You're in my heart and thoughts,

Grandpa Marcus.

Ellouise gave as weak smile to Harry. She was pleased by how was proud of her he was but felt bad "you and Harry are my most beloved grandchildren" she reread. What about Dudley? He was just as good grandchild as she and Harry were. but yet he was not a not a wizard and to Marcus that made all the difference to him.

Attached to the letter there was a poem it read:

To my angel Elle.

You bring the sun in the day,

And the star at night,

The things you do and what you say,

Your smile your face so bright,

I love you oh so much,

Your laugh and gentle touch,

Makes you oh so special,

Couldn't rhyme that,

So I love you oh so much just because you are you.

The hall began to empty out and Ellouise joined Emily and Beth on the way to transfiguring. She enjoyed the class immensely. She actual turned match stick in to a needle on her first try. McGonagall told her she was one of the most promising students that had joined Hogwarts since Hermione Granger. The 3 girls had a lot of fun were making best friends out of each other.

Lunch came next and she was about to sit down when Fred came to her. He'd in his school bag collected his food and toke her out to the willow tree by the lake. They had a picnic together and after wards she sat between his legs and leant on his toned chest.

"Elle, I know I've only known you all of two days but I really like you. "

"I like you to Fred I like you a lot. You're sweet and romantic. You make me feel alive and I you make me feel safe." She kissed him for a second before Beth called her.

"Lover girl come on we've got a potions class to get to."

"Ok" she called. "I'll catch you up." before turning to Fred. "Can I see you tonight?"

"Of course you can. Common room 8 o'clock but eat dinner with me too."

"See you there." She said smiled and walked off. He watched her till she was in the castle and went to meet his brother at care of magical creatures whose hands where around Katie's waist. He was talking to lee when Angelina walked over to him.

"A private word" she said. When they arrived at the back of the class she began talking to him ignoring Hagrids lecture.

"What the hell are you doing with that little first year? You know I still want you." She told him.

"Shame I don't want you. Angel you cheated on me with Cedric Diggory. I loved you and you broke my heart. Now Elle is a nice girl. I feel a lot for her and I am going to make sure we give our relationship a proper go. I saw the way you tried and failed to intimidate her on the train like you were so much better than her. Well guess what _darling _she is worth 10 of you. So just stay out my face." he said moodily before walking back to lee. She laughed to her self. She'd get her man back. It was just going to take some time.

000000000000000

Elle sat in the potions room. So far the class had while being silent it was still very good. Snape was a mean person but a very good teacher. She learnt a lot from him. What was weird though was he didn't pick on her like he did the other Gryffindor's. She was taking notes once from the board and looked up and he was watching her with a longing look in his eyes. She let their eyes meet for a moment before he looked down and see continued with her notes. But she knew there was something in it. She wanted to know what.

0000000000000000

It was after class and Harry was taking Elle to met Hagrid. She sat in between Hermione and Harry sipping on her cup of tea thinking of that look Snape had given her when Hagrid noticed her silence.

"Are you ok, Elle?" he asked her.

"Yeah, fine just thinking. She said" Hagrid, were you here when Snape was a student..

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Is there any reason why he wouldn't pick on me like the other Gryffindor's? I mean he just wasn't mean to me like he's been to every other Gryffindor."

"Yes. Your looks. You are so like lily. He loved her with all his heart. He was going to propose to her but on that night she ended it with him."

"Why, I mean if they were so in love? Why would any one who truly loved another person finish with them? "

"Lily was confused. She was with Snape but was having an affair."

"With my uncle James." Ellouise put the pieces of the jigsaw.

"Yes with your uncle. In the end she married James but there was always something between her and Severus if you ask me." Hagrid told them.

000000000000000000

Severus poured himself out another fire whiskey. Good when he saw her it was his Lily who had been standing before him. The parallels were measurable between mother and daughter. The same hair, skin colour, voice. Only her eyes had received from James. But Ellouise's eyes were filled love not hate. Lily couldn't hate and Severus doubted that her daughter could either. The night lily had left him had almost killed him.

-Flashback—

"Lily" Severus said "there's something I must ask you" he told her getting down on one knee.

"Don't" she said to him tears in her eyes and rose from her chair to the window so that she didn't have to meet his gaze.

"What? Lily please I love you……"

"But I don't love you." She said weakly.

"Why? What? No Lily you do what about all those times." he said keeping hope alive she may still make his wife. "You told me you did"

"I know and at the time I wasn't lying, Sev, I swear but I've fallen for someone else." A tear finally spilling over her eye.

"Who?" he said in a dangerously low voice. When she did not answer he finally lost his temper. "WHO LILY?" he roared

"James" she whispered crossing the room and picking up her coat. "I'm sorry." She opened the door.

"Wait, please don't go" he begged her. He was no way letting her go. He wasn't the type to beg anyone for anything. But this was Lily. His Lily flower and all the rules changed for her.

"I can't stay." She told him softly

"Fine, if you really have to go, go. But no before…" oh god he was nervous about asking her for this. "…one last kiss."

For one last time he held her close and ran his hands through her hair, breathing in her scent. The moment ended lily ran out the door and Severus cried.

-end flashback—

This year he would have to teach the child of the woman who broke his heart. Still Severus loved her. He would look after his lovers daughter, he would make lily proud.

00000000

Lily was on the edge of the Dark Forest. James stood proudly by her side. She knew she had made the right choice. Her thoughts were with her daughter. Was she a Gryffindor? Was she happy? That day she had seen Elle in the arms of some teenage boy, she hoped he wouldn't hurt her. James had wanted to run him down. She seemed well enough and was making friends. She would be fine and Lily knew it. Elle could do this.

A/N: ok I feel like this was an important chapter. Elle's life and family are all developing. I hope you like it.

Dante Lewis: I'm glad you liked the sorting. I loved writing it. It seemed an important stage in a witches/ wizards life. I thought it was an important thing to get right. I'm glad I cleared up why petunia couldn't let go for you. I cant wait to read Estella's and Sirius meet up again. It's weird how similar our writing is. Then again, great minds think alike, right? LOL I hope you like Elle's letter home.

Paula: I totally agree with you! Petunia does have issues and its good to know you know that and see why.

Thanks for reviewing both of you!

I just want to say a quick word about the poem Marcus wrote. My own granddad Ron, who just recovered from cancer, wrote that for me when I was a baby and I love him so much so i put it in for him!

No more updates for at least 2 weeks! I'm on holiday and them I've got to type it out so it'll take some time ok.

See you later people!


	12. Lupin's class and Daddys letter

Disclaimer: not mine!

Chapter 12: Lupin's class and daddy's letter

When Elle got up the next day sun shone through the window. She went to her window and admired the view. The lake was so gorgeous in the morning. She knew she was going to be able to get used to this she thought laughing to her self.

She went to the end of her trunk and was about to open it when she spotted a note.

Elle,

9pm in the meet me in the common room,

See you at breakfast,

Freddie.

She laughed at him. How did he get in here? What did he have planned for her now? She had a shower before getting on her uniform and heading down for breakfast.

"Morning you two" she said to Beth and Emily who had already started breakfast.

"Morning Elle" Beth replied to her smiling.

"You alright?" asked Emily.

"Yeah fine. You alright, Harry" she said upon seeing her cousin across from her.

"Yeah, this came for you." He said passing her a letter.

She opened it with nerves, god she'd been so nervous lately but now the reply was here. She knew his writing any where. She forced a smile to her cousin who obviously knew what it was. And finally she turned her eyes to it. Her fathers reply had come…

Ellouise,

I'm glad you're ok. As honorable as your intentions were your right they didn't go to plan and me and your mother well we're not mad in fact I don't really know how to feel darling. If you got you're letter that early you should have told me sooner we could of sorted it out.

Elle, why did it have to be this shot as you call it, sweetheart you are a bright girl, you could do anything if you put your mind to it! Why this? You're right Elle I'm not going to give you my blessing, darling I'm sorry but I can't. I don't hate you angel I couldn't even if I tried. I love you no matter where I am. You're my daughter no matter what.

I hope deeply your arm's ok and keep away from this Fred. I've know idea who R.J.Lupin is.

Love,

Daddy.

Elle looked at it for a minute. In truth she didn't know what to think. I could have been worst. She wasn't going to follow all his orders though. She was not staying away from Fred. Wow she'd been away from home for all of just over 2 weeks and she was already turning in to a rebel.

"What did he say", said Harry who also knew Vernon's hand writing.

"Nothing to worry about", she said even though she hated the feeling he was disappointed in her.

"What lessons have we got day, Elle?" said Beth.

"Defence in the morning and history in the after noon", she said to him.

"Elle you're going to love defence", Harry told her confidently. "We had it the other day it was so much fun."

"I think I'm going to go ahead." She told the girls

"But Elle you've had no breakfast," Harry said in concern. "You need to eat."

"Nah I'll be ok I'm just so not hungry this morning, I'll see you to there." She said getting up and leaving the table.

Just as she left the hall a pair of hands griped her making her laugh and a head popped over her shoulder.

"Morning sexy I trust you got my note."

"That I did Freddie, but what's so important that you didn't just come and see me this morning?"

"My dear where is the romance in that?" he asked her.

"I … don't know. But i would have loved to have a hug from you whenI got up."

"Yeah didn't think of that. Just be there Ellouise." He said kissing her nose and running off to see his brother no doubt.

She laughed a little and found her way to the defense room surprisingly quickly. She hadn't really had a problem getting around amazingly. Soon enough she took a seat at the back of the class.

Her thoughts turned to her brother. Her "dad" hadn't said much of Dudley. Her heart went out to him. He'd looked so desperate at the train station, in so much pain. She hoped to god she was his true sister but…she didn't really know who she was right know. She'd have to write to him soon.

Just then the professor came in. he looked at her in shock that she was so early but greeted her all the same. His godchild did look worried. He wasn't about to turn her away.

"Morning sir." She said to him. He longed for instead of "sir" for her to call him "moony " or "uncle Remus" but that just wasn't going to happen yet.

"Hello Ellouise you're very early for class. Are you eager to start?"

"Yes", she said as to not sound rude but in truth she just wanted 5 minutes to her self.

"You look worried." he stated.

"Just a bit tired, adjusting takes time."

"Its bound too." he said sitting at his desk and sipping on a cup of coffee he bought in with him.

"Sir..." said Ellouise. She had to ask someone and she trusted Lupin despite it was there what second meeting?

"Yes?"

"How do you know how you're meant to be?"

"You know by your heart. Do you feel troubled?"

"Yes. I don't think I'm being true to my heart sir. It's saying one thing but I'm to afraid to follow it. I wish she was here so much. I need her" She sighed.

"Who's she?"

"My aunt lily. I don't really know why. I never knew her but… it's just she lived a muggle life before she came here. She left her mum, dad and sister, I just feel like she would understand the way I am feeling." Elle sighed. "Sir how do you grieve for someone you barely even knew?"

"I manage it but I've been lucky. The person I grieved for came back to me." Elle tears were now rimmed with tears.

"Do you still love them?"

"I love them more. The person they became is beautiful. They make me prouder with each passing day." Just then the rest of the class joined Elle and Remus. Elle blinked backed the tears. And smiled. Nothing was wrong. That's what the world had to think.

The class was very interesting. They learnt and body binding curse and did some practical work learning how to defend against it.

Lupin was easily already Ellouise's favorite teacher. She couldn't wait for her next class with him but she had history of magic to think about in the afternoon first …and Freddie's surprise whatever it was.

A/N: bit of a cliffy for what Fred wants and I hope you liked Elle and Remus. I really think we needed an intimate moment between them.

Dante Lewis: Yeah I never really thought about that, it is a bit weird but I think now Severus sees Harry as James's child and Elle as Lily's. Maybe he still can't bear to think of lily and James as an item after all these years.

Thanks for reviewing.

My trip was great! I had so much fun! I'll be sad at the end of your story. No more black light chapters is a sad thought indeed.

Moonfire-lovr: Yeah she is definitely finding her footing and being her own girl. She likes to have people around her but she could survive alone. As for Fred if you think their good now wait for the next chapter! (Fluff ahead) thanks for reviewing!


	13. Fred's surprise

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Chapter 13- Fred's surprise

At 9 o'clock on the dot Elle walked down the stairs from her dorm room to see Fred in the middle of the common room holding in his had a red rose. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi" she greeted him.

"Hello Belle." He said confusing her to no end.

"Did you hear that Harry. He claims to like me but really doesn't even know my name." she said to her cousin who she now realized was grinning furiously. His eyes were sparkling with knowledge

"What? You know what my surprise is, don't you?" she accused him.

"Sure do."

"No way, tell, me what it is."

"Take her to it Fred." Said Harry passing Fred his invisibility cloak.

"Ok, thanks for this mate. Come on my Belle." He told her covering them with the cloak and heading for the door.

"Are you mad, we can't go out after hours?" She said.

"Says who?" he asked her.

"The rules" she said. Fred was a well known prankster and she knew that very well but she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Which are made to be broken. Don't worry we wont get caught I'll make sure of it." He told her pushing her towards the door. She let him her up to the seventh level of Hogwarts and then through a door.

They enter a parlor to which had 2 doors in.

"Right" he said her. "You go in there and put on the dress that's hanging g up." She just stood there. "Go it'll all make sense soon enough…."

She went thorough the door and was stunned. The room was amazing. A gold dressing table ad chair sat on one side while on the other side there was a changing room. As she went in the dressing room she saw with yet more amazement the ball gown that belle had worn in beauty and the beast. It was the only dress in the room so she assumed Fred had meant for her to wear that one. She put it on and found nothing had every looked more right on her. It clung to her body in exactly the right places. She felt like the princess her dad believed her to be.

As she crossed to the dressing table she styled her hair in the exact same way that Belle had worn hers. Half down and half up in a bun.

As she got up she saw a door between the changing room and the dressing table. She opened it and lost the breath within her chest. She couldn't believe it. She was standing in the ball room from beauty and the beast. She looked across from her side of the stairs she saw Fred. He looked incredibly handsome standing there dressed up in the beast's suit.

That was when it hit her. He had done all this. And it had all been for her. She may at that moment be the luckiest girl on the entire planet. For three days she had known Fred. He just might be the best thing that ever happen to her she thought.

She slowly in mirrored image with him walked sown the stairs and met him in the middle where just like in the film he gently took her hand in his and smiled. They finally made it down and he sat her down in her chair. They sat through dinner in a comfortable silence when Elle finally spoke.

"Why Freddie?" she asked him." Don't think I'm not grateful. This is the most wonderful thing any one has ever done for me and yet I don't understand why you'd go to all this trouble."

"Because Ellouise if you asked me to describe you in one way I'd say beautiful. You inspire me in a way no one can. I cant it explain and I want to show you how much you are truly worth to me. Plus I've not officially asked you out yet and I wanted to wow you." He told her. "Sorry, I must sound so stupid to you."

"Freddie if this is your way of asking me out there is no way I'm letting you go. You'll never sound stupid to me. You've defiantly wow'ed me. And if I could describe you in one word I'd say amazing." She was by this point blushing furiously and that made her even more beautiful to him. It was then the beautiful music started playing

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Fred took her hand in his own and tenderly held her body next to his. She never had felt his much love. Not even from her daddy. She just couldn't describe this feeling Fred was giving her.

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Elle didn't know truly how they had got round the floor as many times as they had with out falling over. It was like although she hadn't even really lived through the fairy tale yet, she knew there was so much more for her to do, but this was like her happy ending.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Even though her beauty always shone through to his hearty she looked stunning tonight. Her eyes seemed to be able to bear in to the very depths of his soul.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

They just knew it that moment they had a bond. A special one.

Certain as the sun

What would they achieve by not being together?

Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Just like beauty and beast had after the film they went out to the balcony and sat down on the wall together. She looked down on the Hogwarts Lake and absent mindedly fiddled with her hair. Suddenly something hit her.

"How did you get this ball room in Hogwarts I mean it's a place from a film?"

"I'm not answering that till the morning. Tonight it's a reality not a dream" he stroked her hair gently. God, she felt butterflies, no boy had ever done this to her before.

It was then he moved to a table and to Ellouise's surprise he had the magic mirror and passed it to her.

"you can see anything you want" he said.

What did she want to see? She thought. Her daddy came to mind. But he might not even be her real dad. Dudley? No, she didn't want to see him she to afraid to see what might be. She had no craving for her mum. That's when it came to her.

"Show me lily and James potter." She commanded. The picture in the mirror changed to show her a tiger and a stag. They were messing about together. Fred looked at the mirror and was also totally confused.

"What does this mean Fred?" she questioned him with her innocent hazel eyes.

"I don't know Elle but I swear if it I will help you figure it out." He told her letting his hands snake themselves round her thin waste.

"Just like a real couple." She sighed.

"Elle, we are a real couple." He rtoll,d her with a grin on his face. He had got the girl.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter I just really wanted Elle and Fred to bond. They are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!

Dante Lewis: Lupin says he appreciate the kind gesture but just wants his Elle. sad face. LOL I can understand that there are so many parallels between Elle, Estella and there relationship with Remus but to be honest I don't think that there will be much of a problem because Estella's been allowed to bond with him all her life but unfortunately that is a luxury Vernon definitely would not give to Elle even if she had asked him. But then again she didn't even really know of Remus's existence till the train ride. Plus when she does find out the truth she might hint be mad and at Remus for not telling her the truth the moment they met. So it'll be a while till Elle trusts Remmie in the way Estella does.

Yes, Vernon is most defiantly in denial and he will take it to the very limits when James takes back what is by blood his. He won't give Elle out without a fight!

Lots more black light big grin. Chocolate bunny's are the best!


	14. Reactions

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter in any way. I do own Elle though.

The next day the rumors of Elle and Fred's relationship spread through the castle like wild fire. The couple, knowing that it was no longer just flirting, were seen together all over the school and Fred kissed her after walking her to class in front of every one.

He made sure every boy in the school knew she was his girl now. She was not available.

Harry didn't know how to feel. He knew that if Dudley were here instead of him Fred would have been out cold now. But he was happy. Elle could have done worse for herself, image if she was with some one like Draco Malfoy? And Fred would be sure to treat Elle right.

One person who did not agree with there relationship however was of course one, given the chance, very protective godfather. Needless to say the rumor of Hogwarts hottest couple did reach the ears of the professors and Remus didn't like what he was hearing.

To hear that the girl you look at and see the same two week old baby you gave to Hagrid was now in a serious relationship was the weirdest thing but the one thing he couldn't say was Fred didn't make Elle happy. She was beaming the next day. But she was his baby girl. She shouldn't date yet, James wouldn't want her too.

"How on this earth did you do it?" Emily asked her the next day. "We arrive on the Hogwarts express on e day the next you're dating."

"Yeah some girls just have all the luck!" Beth agreed.

Elle just laughed. So much had happened to her in the past few weeks but she knew this was where she belonged now. Not at pivot drive.

66666666666666

LITTLE WINGING: 6 am 5 of September

Dudley was beginning to give up hope. For the first few days he had watched the door constantly but now he didn't. For a while he had been so sure she'd come back but now she hadn't maybe it was time he didn't hope.

Two hours and he had to restart school. He was dreading it in a way but in others he couldn't wait to get out the door. A break from his parents would come with welcome arms.

He had brand new uniform because over the past few weeks since his sister left him he had barely eaten anything. His mum piled food on to his plate but he just didn't want it.

He was so lonely.

When he had told piers and Lauren of the special drama school Lauren had got her self in to a right state. She and Elle had said to each other they'd always be together forever but now Elle had broken that bond and by the sound of her letter she didn't regret it.

This was what he didn't really understand. She had always been such a considerate girl. So why was she being so selfish now?

A/N : sorry this ones so short but I just wanted to do a really quick one to get in the schools reaction and I really wanted a little POV from Dudley.


	15. Elle's Birthday

Chapter 15

September turned to October peacefully for Ellouise. Sirius black still hadn't been captured but that wasn't really affecting her. Her and Fred's relationship seemed to get better with every passing day. She saw Hagrid regularly and started what would be a strong friendship with the giant. She wrote home regularly and every one seemed to be well enough. Her brother was desperate for Christmas to come so he could see her and that made her smile. He still had a place for her in his heart.

It was the 7th of October when Fred realized something. It was Elle's 12th birthday in just 7 days time. He wanted to make it the best she had ever had.

"Harry" he said to his girlfriend's cousin.

"Oh hi Fred what sup?" he replied. He was sitting comfortably on the sofa by the fire and moved over so Fred could join him.

"We need to plan something for Elle's birthday" he stated firmly.

"Yeah I know and luckily I've had a good idea already. We have a party in here. a pajama party to be exact" Harry told him. "We always had them back home on the drive. She loved them. She was life and soul of every one."

"Were there a lot of them then?"

"Oh yeah five every year: Mine, hers, Dudley's, Lauren and Piers. We had a great time." He sighed" I think it's the thing miss most about being back at home. They were good times."

"So who do we invite?"

"The entire Gryffindor tower. Is it true you and your brother can sneak food out from the kitchen?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, any time." He said.

"Right that's the catering done now all we need to do is the presents." He buried his head in his hands. "I want to get her something but I might just have to give her money I mean I can't get in to hogsmeade."

"I can help you there Harry!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next week was a hard one for Harry. He never, ever keep things from Ellouise unless it would hurt, upset or worry her, like the fact Sirius black wanted to kill him. But this was fun, not life threatening and a laugh. So he wasn't very good at keeping it from her. Every time he saw her face he wanted to laugh or smile.

Fred of course being a high flying prankster found it easy to keep the fact it from her. When Elle asked him what was up he wore a well practiced look of utter confusion. It made him laugh.

Fred stayed true to his word and on Saturday Harry got in to Hogsmeade and was now the owner of the marauders map. He just got Elle some reading books. She had previously when getting in to bed liked to settle down with a story. Preferable one with witches, wizards, fairy's, prince charming's, happily ever after's and beautiful castles.

Elle was a dreamer above all other things. That's were she got her drama talents. If she got a character she had to be in class she could just be it in a second. She was brilliant at adapting.

Fred had gone all out on his gift. At the beginning of the week he had had 10 galleons now all he had was 10 sickles. But it would be worth it all when she saw her new necklace. It was a silver chain with a red rose pendent to remind her she would always be his beauty.

On the day she got Harry's present in the morning. She smiled hugged him and promised to start opine of them that night. It was a re telling of beauty and the beast. Coincidence? She thought not!

She got a letter from home telling her to have a good day. Her mum sent her some new clothes and she got chocolates and sweets from, Piers and Lauren. Her father sent her some money. Her brother had made a scrap book for her of memory's from there childhood for her. Inside there were leaflets of day trips they'd been on , guides from all the productions she'd been in. pictures of there previous birthdays, trips to the Evans manor and stays down at there aunts. A guilt trip no doubt. The back page said "just come home"

But the weirdest present she got that day was from an anonymous sender. Harry said he had one of these once the culprit was Dumbledore in the end but she felt that it wasn't him. She knew him the sender somehow.

The present was a charm bracelet. It had 4 charms on it al ready. One was a stag, one a huge dog, one a type of wolf and the other a tiger. They were comforting she knew them but where from? Then she made a connection was made between the tiger and the stag.

Flashback

"Show me Lily and James potter"

End flashback

It was then the note fell from the jewelry box.

My Ellouise,

We were going to give this to you the day you were baptized in to the maraudering family. That day never came. You were baptized but to another family. I wasn't merited with an invite.

So on the occasion of your 12th birthday accepted this from Messer's Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. You're in our hearts, Elle.

Love,

Your godfather

"Harry do we have godfathers?"

"You two do don't you? I mean Piers and Laurens dad. I'm not too sure about me" He said

"Yeah I know about Uncle David but like I mean someone here. Like magical" she said.

"Sorry babe I don't think so, let me see it" he said and she passed him the letter.

She studied the box in which the bracelet came in. on top there was a crest. In the middle there was a large "M" there was a stag, dog, rat and a wolf around it in different corners. She was starting to see a pattern forming.

"Can you put it on for me please" she said holding the bracelet out to Harry. He looked confused.

"Are you sure I mean you don't know who sent you this?"

"They don't mean any harm I know that." She said "Please Harry. I want to wear it." So Harry put it over her wrist and did it up.

Not to long later they were all down in the great hall and she was laughing and joking but what on earth was Fred's present? He told her she would have them both tonight.

It was a Friday so that meant defense first thing so she of course left early to arriver early. She did that a lot but just for defense. Since there first real conversation both her and her professor seemed to want to get there early and chat for 2 minutes.

"Morning" she said kindly to him.

"Happy birthday" and laughed as her birthday badge went off. It had been a gift from George and Katie. They had charmed to go off say things like "congratulate me I'm 12" and "I rule because it's my birthday" at random points when she saw some one she hadn't seen that day yet.

He laughed and smiled. "What prankster do you have to blame that for?"

"George Weasley" she smiled.

As she fiddled with something on her wrist he felt his own sister bracelet go warm around his wrist, just as he had when she had first put it on that day.

"Pretty charms" he commented.

"Yes they are. I don't know who gave it to me so please don't ask all I know is they love me and in some way are connected to James and Lily." She said.

"I'm hope so! I know how much you miss them both" he told her compassionately.

"Yeah I do, but today I miss dad more." She told him. "I always spent my birthday with him. We'd go for a burger with mum and Dudley- my brother- it's just wired I guess."

"I know" he said.

That was when Emily and Beth walked in.

"Birthday girl come on" Emily said.

"Why do you always get here early" Beth asked.

"I've got an idea why" said Emily "I think that you like older men" she teased while getting her books out.

"What do you- no way! I'm total in like with Fred, I do not have a crush on Lupin! ew!" she laughed.

"In like?"

"Yes, it's when your with someone you don't think you love them but you more than like them"

"right" said Emily sarcastically.

Class as normal rocked. Elle earned Gryffindor 20 points and everyone in her class was chuffed to bits with that. She was about to enter the hall for lunch when Harry called her.

"Do you want to come to Hagrid's with us?" he said motioning to himself Ron and Hermione.

"Alright" she said and left the girls again.

On the way to their over sized friend's hut Harry told Elle about how in his class a dreadful boy called Draco Malfoy had screwed up by not listening to Hagrid while he was teaching and then got a cut from buck beck a hippogriff. Apparently it had totally knocked poor old Hagrids confidence.

As he opened the door he looked kind of miserable but upon seeing Elle he brightened up as her badge said "dude, where's my present?" They'd done that phrase as a micky take of a muggle film "dude, where's my car?"

"Right here "he said passing her a parcel wrapped in brown paper which turned out to be a leather book. To be precise a diary.

"Oh thank you but you really didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did" he said looking Elle straight in the eye "you probably don't understand why yet but one day you will I promise you. You'll understand one day."

She couldn't help her self but throw her arms around Hagrid. He looked like he needed a hug and she wanted one.

"Thank you" she whispered to him and pecked him on his check. He smile at her gratefully before serving up a lunch of tea and cheese with pickle sandwiches before Elle went off to potions class which was uneventful. Harry had care of magical creatures so stayed on with his two friends.

That night it had to be said rocked. Elle had the time of her life.

As she went around talking to every one Fred smiled. She was so sweet. She kept looking over to him as if to check he was still there. He couldn't resist smiling at her.

Finally as the night was beginning to end he pulled her aside to give her his present to her.

"Oh Fred" she said upon seeing it. "It's beautiful."

"Then its just like you" he told her.

"Put it on for me." She asked. "I'm never going go anywhere without it on!"

After that the two shared a passionate embrace and a kiss before she went to bed exhausted but not before writing her very first diary entry:

Dear diary,

Today was so incredible. It was the best birthday ever. I'm never going to forget it.

Love,

Elle.

A/N: I hope you like it. I know that "dude where's my car?" hadn't yet been made in the 1990s but I couldn't resist.

Dante lewis: yeah I guess an 11 year old in a relationship doesn't bother me that much because I was in one that age. Not serious really but I was so I see it as an ok thing I guess. The fact I haven't had one since is I irrelevant LOL. I had to put in Remus's views on it. I couldn't leave him out and I thought he'd had so little contact that when he does he's going to be want to kill any boy who dares touch his girl. Except Harry of course!

Yeah I feel so bad for Dudley. He' going to have it just as hard as Elle is when the truth comes out bless his little cotton socks! Maybe even harder because he has to go on living with his mum and dad.

Review please!


	16. Flight of the Fat Lady

Chapter 16 – flight of the fat lady

The next week Elle, true to what she said on her birthday didn't take her rose necklace or her bracelet from the marauders off. Hagrid was becoming more and more upset over Malfoy and what he was saying about Buckbeak. Elle felt so bad for him. Hagrid was truly the big friendly giant if one had ever lived and didn't deserve this. She went to see him most days before dinner because until Sirius black was captured the pupils art Hogwarts had to be back in the castle by 6 o'clock.

That week was a very exciting one. The Quidditch season was about to be and Gryffindor would be in the very first game of that year. It would be held next Saturday. Harry showed Elle his father's trophy. Hearing stories about James and lily became one of Elle favourite hobbies. They seemed so cool. Her heart missed them both more with every tale.

"Our first match is against Slytherin." Said Harry on entering the common room one night.

"Good." Said Fred. "The hard competition over first." He said confidently.

"bloody big head," Ellouise mumbled to Emily.

"Wood wants us training all hours god sends" said Angelina in annoyance, they had homework and there social lives to see to as well. "My shoulders hurt. Do you want to give them a rub, Fred?"

The Weasley twins were to say the least not amused. George knew how much she had hurt his brother and thought Ellouise was a good match for Fred. Elle, thinking the girl was supposedly her friend laughed. She was sitting at the table doing her homework.

"Go on, Fred if a girls in pain, well only I thought saving damsels in distress was your favourite hobby." She teased before seductively chewing on the end of her quill.

"No just you honey. Come here" he said to Elle, "tonight I can be the damsel in distress after everything Wood is putting us through. You can rub my shoulders."

"Right" she said "sorry angel but its seems my poor baby is as tired as you are" she said sitting down on the couch next to George. He sat between her legs and she rubbed his shoulders tenderly.

Despite the fact she was meant to be rubbing his shoulders her lips still found his neck a couple of times. Angelina hated Elle. She done it to herself if only she hadn't………..but she had. And now he loved Elle.

11111111111

The next day to her delight she had a flying lesson. She loved the feeling of being on a broom and did well on one. In fact the day had been a good one for the middle of October. She was a brilliant flyer, and hoped to be on the team one day.

"How do you do it Elle?" asked Emily

"I don't know really, I'm just skilled" she joked.

Beth however did not laugh. It was so unfair she felt like she had nothing and Elle had it all. But she knew something was being kept from her. If only she knew what.

1111111111

It was Saturday and Elle was bored. Fred had gone in to Hogsmeade and had actually offered to smuggle her in but she'd said no. she didn't want to get in any trouble and plus she had an essay to finish. Emily was in Saturday detention with McGonagall and Beth had said something about going to the Quidditch pitch for a walk. Harry the poor thing to stay as her dad hadn't sighed Harry's permission slip but had gone off somewhere and she had no idea where. She was still only about two thirds through but it was getting on for six o'clock and dinner, for which she would be grateful.

111111111

That night the house elves exceeded themselves. The food was the best Elle had ever had and she knew Dudley could have killed to be there. Every thing your heart could desire was there food wise. The decoration was beautiful and she was out standing at them. Sometimes at home she would have parties with the guys to mark the night. Generally it was where Dudley and piers picked out the scariest film they could find and scared the girls.

Something was up with Beth. She was really snapping at Emily so Emily and Elle sat with the Weasley twins.

They told them stories of previous pranks they had pulled off. One sounded practically nasty involving the Quidditch pitch, Mrs. Norris and a dungbomb. Elle had never laughed do hard! She was so happy when she was with them.

The feast finished with an entertainment from the ghost's which was very good. Nearly headless nick re enacted his own beheading and every one like that, though it was a bit gory at points.

As the feast ending Fred and Elle made there ways up to the Gryffindor common room. When they got to the corridor they found it packed with students from there own house.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" asked Ron.

The portrait was closed as Elle looked over the heads to the common room entrance and shrugged.

"Let me through pleased" said Percy. "What's the hold up here? You can't all of forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm head boy-" he said with authority in his voice.

Silence for some reason spread through the crowd and gasps also came from the front. Then Percy's sharp voice said, "someone go and get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Peoples heads turned; those at the back stood on there tip-toes too see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Elle heard Ginny's voice say from not too far away.

Next moment, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping towards the crowd; the Gryffindor's squeezed together to let him through and Elle moved closer to Harry to see what was going on.

"Oh my-" said Hermione grabbing Harry's arm.

The fat lady was not in her portrait. It looked like it had been slashed violently and parts of it lay all over the floor.

Elle watched the head Professor examining the damage as Snape, McGonagall and Lupin made there way through the crowds. By this time Elle had grabbed Harry's hand and he had taken this as a sign that the girl was afraid so he put his arm around her. Lupin smiled. Harry was there to look after his goddaughter tonight because like so many other times, he couldn't and god knows what had gone on in the castle.

"We have to find her," said the head Professor. "Professor McGonagall, please go to filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the fat lady."

"You'll be lucky," said peeves one of the school ghosts.

"What do you mean Peeves?" said Dumbledore seriously and peeves respect for him seem to begin to show.

"Ashamed. Your headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful" he said happily before adding . "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?"

"Oh yes Professor Head," said Peeves. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got that Sirius Black." He grinned.

11111111

They had gone in to the deepest to have ago at him. Lily couldn't believe how stupid he had been

"I'm sorry ok?"

"No Sirius," she shouted. "It's not ok. We all want to be with the kids but you may have just jeopardized that!" she told him distressed. All she wanted was to be with her kids, the kids she had brought in to the world.

"Lily that man put m me in Azkaban. You didn't seriously expect me not to break sometime did you?"

"I actual thought you may have grown up since we've been away but obviously not!"

"It's kind of hard to grow up when you're stuck in jail!" he fumed back at her.

"That is enough" James put in. "we in the end have I goal to be with Elle, Harry and Remus. Now we need to figure out how the best way to do this is! And until that we have all ready agreed that we shouldn't be seen. If you think Hagrid won't be sent to search this forest tonight you are out of your mind! Co me on we need to transform we'll figure out what our next move is later!"

1111111111111111111111111

Harry felt worried. If Sirius Black was still in the castle then the chances were he was looking for him. He might also be looking for Ellouise, he didn't know why he would care about her but he did, Harry just had a gut feeling.

Harry made sure that night Elle was by his side. She had wanted to sleep in a sleeping bag next to Fred but Harry put his foot down.

If Black got in to the hall she had to be somewhere he could protect her.

A/n: I used POA book as a guide line a few scenes in here. Just thought I'd mention it.

Dante Lewis: tension is going to just keep building form this point on. There's not going to be too much time for Elle to just relax. In the next chapter Quidditch starts and you'll see how that doesn't help things. Plus more hints of her true heritage are coming her way!

Fred and Elle are sweet. I love them together.

I'm glad to hear you enjoyed yourself. I've not done any gardening for ages.

The truth won't be coming out yet.

Happy Easter!


	17. Quidditch

Chapter 17

That week Beth was off with Elle and Emily for going of with Fred and George but by Friday had come round. She was so moody and Elle didn't like her too much any way but oh well.

On Saturday it was cold horrible and wet but still Elle poured out of the castle for the Quidditch game to support her team. She wore her Gryffindor scarf and waved her flag with pride as the rain beat down on her.

Malfoy in his true jerk style had got Slytherin out of playing in these conditions. God, she hated him. Nothing was even wrong with his arm and every one knew it. Only soft people like his beloved pansy believed it was injured.

In truth no one enjoyed the match. No one could tell who was who.

Eventually Wood got sick of it and called a tine out. With Hermione, Elle rushed down to see Harry.

When they got there Hermione had a brilliant idea and put a water repelling spell on his glasses.

"There," she said giving them back to him with Wood beaming at her.

"Brilliant," he said. "Ok, team, let's go for it."

"You can do it, Harry," said Elle giving him a hug.

"Thanks babe," he said flying off.

Still when the girls got back to the stands finding Harry was a difficult job. Near impossible. As for Fred, Elle gave up. If she did see orange hair she couldn't tell if it was him or his brother any way.

But suddenly it became obvious where Harry was as he pelted after Diggory the Hufflepuff seeker.

The next thing an eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound.

In the stands the pupils looked up and became alarmed as at least a hundred Dementors came in to view. One of them headed straight for the stands were Elle was. She fell to her knees. Everything was so cold.

"Not Harry, not Ellouise, she's two weeks old. Please not the kids." she heard a women scream.

"Stand aside you sill little girl……stand aside, now" a cold high pitched voice told the women.

"Not Harry or Elle, please no, take me, kill me instead" she heard the broken hearted mother plead.

Elle put her harms out. She needed to get the woman and her kids but she couldn't….she just couldn't.

"Not Harry! Please have mercy, have mercy."

A shrill voice was laughing, the women was screaming, Elle knew no more.

111111111111

The fact he had just lost the game didn't matter to Fred as he sat by Ellouise's side in the hospital wing. He could feels his twins hand on his shoulder trying to support him through till the time Elle woke up but it gave Fred no comfort. Lord he should of stopped this. As soon as he had seen what was going on he had gone to her side but it didn't change the fact she had been hurt. It was times like these he knew he loved her,

She was a deathly white colour as she lay on her bed. Her hands were so cold.

Over the other side of the wing he could here voices indicating Harry had woke up.

111111111111

Looking, scanning through the faces Harry couldn't see Elle any where. She was not in the crowd. Then he remembered the night on the train.

"Where is she?" he asked them all after discovering he had lost a game for the first time in his entire life. He heart raced. Then he saw Georges head.

He knew there lay his Elle.

He got out of bed ignoring Madame Poffreys advice to stay in it. He sat on the other side of the bed to where Fred sat and felt guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have bought her here after all. At least with Dudley and Vernon she was safe. He'd sworn to protect her but he still allowed this to happen to her.

"Harry," he heard his cousin say in little more than a whisper. "Did you hear her again?"

"Yes." He told her honestly.

"It was the same woman from the night on the train wasn't it?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"She was trying to protect us."

"I know."

"Do you think it might have been your mother?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." He admitted.

"Why was I there? It makes no sense. Dad wouldn't leave me with any one when I was two weeks old unless it was mum. He wouldn't let lily and James have me. I was 2 weeks when they died. Unless..." she said re exploring the thought she might not biological be a Dursley.

"Unless what?"

"Don't play dumb Harry; I know the thought crossed your mind too."

"But it makes no sense. If you are my sister why have they told us were cousins all theses years?" He said racking his brain for an answer.

"I don't know. But we need to find out."

"Not today though. Go back to sleep Elle. You must be tired."

"Alright," she said snuggling back down and holding on to Fred's hand tightly. He put his other hand on her hair and soothed her by ran his fingers through her hair.

"It'll be okay Elle, I promise you." she nodded sleepily and fell back in to her dreams.

1111111111111111111

It was the next night when Remus came to the hospital wing. He had just had full moon and was exhausted. But that exhaustion left him when he saw his god child.

"What happened to her!" he asked Poppy.

"Have you not heard, Remus? Dementors turned up the Quidditch game. They attacked her and Potter." She told him gravely and he saw Harry also lying on a hospital bed.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Yes there be back to class tomorrow." She told him. "You must rest Remus; I know you love them but you know the rules. I'd let you sit with them if I could but I can't."

He nodded and lay in the bed straight across from Elle.

That full moon was troubling. He could have sworn Lily, Sirius and James were near by. He could smell them but then again maybe it was just Elle and Harry. No, it wasn't he told himself. He could smell them both by there own scent but he knew Black was near and may be ………..he was confused. And he didn't know what to think but he knew the next day he would go to Albus. He needed Elle and Harry too know the truth.

11111111111111111

"Albus, he's near by, they have to know, please" Remus begged, "just let me tell her. If he's back, she, they bothneed me."

"Remus, I promise you, before she leaves for the summer she will know about her true heritage but not yet. The girl is so young. It'll be a hard blow." Dumbledore stated.

"Sir, I know it will be a lot to take in for her. But I just don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I love her Albus. Do you know how hard it is not to hold her or kiss her? When all I want to do is all the thing normal god fathers do!"

"For her sake Remus you must. It won't be like this always. She will know soon."

"Can she still stay with me in the summer like we agreed?" Remus asked wearily.

"That will be her choice," Said Dumbledore. "But the blood protection most also be thought of so she will have to see her family for a while."

Remus sighed and began to doubt he'd ever be able to hold his baby again.

111111111111

In November the temperature once dropped but no one really minded as with it came the first snow fall. Elle never saw this much at home. In fact they were lucky if they got snow at all in surrey.

She was glad to leave the hospital wing and Elle and Harry decided that the best thing to do would be to wait till the summer to ask Vernon and Petunia about who Elle really was. Dudley wrote more and more while Elle began to write less and less. Sometimes they were beginning to think they were lucky to get one letter every two weeks.

Fred and her spent all there free night together cuddled up on the sofa with hot chocolate. It was simple but it was more than enough. Elle began to wonder when they would actual say those three little words to each other. She wanted him to say them first. It just seemed right him saying them first.

One night as she was enjoying his company with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Emily, Katie, George and Angelina there head of house came in with the list of people who wanted to stay over the holidays. She knew Dudley was missing her and she knew she should go but everyone sighed up. The Weasley's, Harry, Emily. Just as McGonagall was about to leave Elle put her name down. She didn't want to see her family this Christmas. She wanted to be at Hogwarts. With her real brother.

"Looks like we're facing our first Christmas together." Fred whispered in her ear.

"Yeah it does" she smiled. "The first of many."

A/n: I used the POA book a lot to help me write this chapter and have used quotes from the book.

Dante Lewis: Yeah I thought the BFG worked and besides what other phrase sums up Hagrid that well? LOL. Remus is losing his restraint now he knows Sirius is near. He thinks he'll let lily and James down if he doesn't protect the kids and who can blame him? the other week I started writing the shrieking scene and it is a lot of fun to write. I hope it will turn out well. Beth is on to Elle but isn't bright enough to work it out I don't know where she'll go but Emily will be Elle's best mate for quite some time to come.

I can't believe you have to work, that's mean. I hope you get lots of chocolate eggs. I got 5! YAY!

I hope you had a great Easter apart from the working bit.


	18. A not so happy Christmas

Chapter 18

Christmas came around quickly and Elle found the greatest gift she got that year was being with her boyfriend. Fred was wonderful and she was beginning to wonder how she ever got through a day with out him. She knew she was being soppy but she wasn't sure she cared any more.

She got a Weasley jumper and chocolates from Fred's mother which she thought was very kind and she wore it all day as did every one else , even Percy. It seemed that her colour was destining to be baby blue.

Elle got another anonymous present from her "god father" this time a book of defence spells.

Fred gave her a teddy bear. It was very cute.

Harry got sent a new broom and it reminded her of the bracelet she got on her birthday because it had no card not even telling him in code like "from your godfather". It was a Firebolt and Elle knew that was a really good broom.

"Who'd have that kind of money to spend on me?" Elle had no idea. Ron said it might have been professor Lupin but Harry corrected him by telling him that if he could spend this much on a broom, he could get himself new robes.

Ron and Hermione had another row over scabbers and Crookshanks and were in a strop with each other most of the rest of the morning but Fred and Elle disappeared to Hagrid for them hours and had some fun with him. He gave them both a packet of sweets for Christmas. They had a chat and Christmas seemed to cheer him up a bit.

At lunch Elle was disappointed to see yet again Lupin was ill, it was so unfair that any one should be upset or ill at one of the happiest times of the year.

After lunch the remaining students had a huge snowball fight. It was a lot of fun and Elle knew she had made the right choice in November to stay with Fred.

After dinner Hermione, Ron and Harry had a huger row because Hermione had told McGonagall about the broom. She said she thought it may have been from Sirius Black. Elle didn't know why. But Harry did look made when she said that and it seemed to be because of her being there.

She just sat in Fred's arms shook her head and lent in to Fred. That big dinner made her sleepy.

A little later an owl tap on the window. Ron got it as no one else could be bothered but it was in the end for Elle.

The letter read;

Darling you have to come home

It's your granddad Albert. I'm sorry to have tell you this but he passed away last night.

You've got to come to the funeral.

Come back.

I love you

Mum

Elle was shaking violently with the shook. She just couldn't believe it.

"Elle, what's up?" said Harry taking the letter as Fred wrapped his arms round her.

"I'm so sorry," he said after reading the letter.

She just leant back in to Fred. All Christmas joy had gone.

Her heart was broken just like the woof, the tiger, the stag and the dog who roamed the forbidden forest. There hearts were broken as they couldn't be with there kids.

111111111111111111

The next day she wrote home and found out the funeral was on the 3rd of January. She would go home on the 2nd and get the 6 o'clock train home on the 3rd. She was glad Dumbledore arranged it because she didn't relish in the idea of being home with her family again. Especially under such depressing circumstances.

Lupin recovered by the time she left and she went on a walk round the lake with her favourite teacher. He was glad to get time alone with her.

"I was so sorry to hear about your grandfather." He said.

"Yeah, me too, but sir so many people say that, they never did it so why are they sorry." She asked

"It's just what people have always said Ellouise."

"I know I'm just so sick of people being sorry. It won't bring granddad back will it. "She said in regret. " I should have been there."

"You change the past," said Remus. "But you can change the future."

"Yeah I know" she said. "I miss him."

"You will, but it gets easier." He said. "The pain eases after a while."

"But the one you lost came home. Granddad can't. How is the person you lost?"

"She's fine." He laughed inwardly. The poor thing had no idea.

"good." she said. "Sir, can I admit something really awful to you?"

"Of course," he said in curiosity although he doubted he's little one could do anything truly evil.

"Even after everything they have been through I don't want to see my family." She told him innocently.

"One Ellouise you have been through it too and secondly why?"

"Because I'm not sure I'm a Dursley." She said looking to him as if he knew whether she was wrong or right.

Remus's heart stopped. He knew she was bright but not this bright." why would you say a thing like that?"

"Just hints. I just sometimes wonder………….don't worry it doesn't matter." she said changing her mind about telling him. "I should go get my bits together for leaving."

"Okay but Ellouise anything you ever want to talk about I swear you can tell me." He told her.

"Thanks sir. I'd appreciate that," she said running off.

11111111111

On the 3rd at eleven Emily, Harry, Ron and Fred walked Elle over to the train station.

"I'll miss you" said Emily sassily. It was only for a night she knew but Ellouise brought a life to the group no one else could. They all did and when someone's influence wasn't there it was sort of upsetting.

"I'm back tomorrow." She joked giving Emily a hug before Ron who was unsure how to handle the gesture. Hermione embraced her like a sister. As did harry who she found it hard to let go of and nearly cried while hugging.

"I wish you would come with me," she said to him.

"Albert hated me. It's for the best" he told her

She moved on to Fred who held her the longest.

I'm going to miss hugging you tonight,"

"Tell me about it," she said.

"I love you Elle." He told her in the heat of the moment and was so relived as he heard.

"I love you too." She hugged him looked in to his eyes kissed him before get on the train.

"See you tomorrow," she called back too them as she started moving.

She knew she was going home, to where she probably belonged but she felt horrid about it. Hogwarts was her home now with her boyfriend……….who loved her.

A/n: smiles. I like this chapter because of the interaction between Elle and Remus. They are so cute.

Dante Lewis: yes I couldn't stand sending her back to the drive for the summer so yes she will find out before the academic year is over! Yes I love Remus he rocks my socks.

Taeniaea: I'm glad you like it!

TabbyMinerva: it's coming soon! By the end of her first year all will be reviled.

Sarahamanda: Elle and Harry will no soon and there be together in the summer but that is all I am saying for now! I've started work on the chapter when they do discover all.


	19. Going Home

Chapter 19

"Miss, miss?" Elle heard as a man shook her awake "we've arrived in London."

"Oh, thank you," she said. Her feet wear cold for some strange reason. This was when she missed lucky. She was the best foot warmer.

She got off the train throwing her small bag holding her tooth brush and Fred's teddy over her shoulder and walked to queue up to run through the barrier to get back to the muggle world. There were a lot of adult witches and wizards about as well as her. She guessed the train.

Soon it was her turn and she ran through. The first thing she saw was Vernon Dursley. He was still in the same green coat he had had for years. Suit trousers and a jumper and shirt. It was then she noticed how ordinary her life had been. St Hogwarts she got a new surprise every day. Muggle life was it had to be said boring. But the man had just lost his dad. As much as she didn't want to be here now she was she had to act normally.

"Hi daddy," she said and let him embrace her hard. But the trust was gone for her. This wasn't the same daddy she left 3 months ago. This was just some one else.

"Ellouise darling I have missed you, are you ok?" he asked concerned. She hadn't had her family to console her through the bad patch. She'd just had the weird people. The thought his secret may have been found out had not crossed his mind.

"I've missed you too." This wasn't a lie. Elle had missed her family. "I'm fine," that was a lie though. "How is everyone, I mean mum, Dudley, Aunt Marge, granny."

"There all ok Elle, your gran is upset but that's to be expected." He said as they began to make there way to the car.

"Yeah I guess so." She suddenly felt guilty. "I'm so sorry dad. I should have come home for Christmas or at least as soon as I got the letter."

"Then why didn't you?" he asked. That question had really played on his mind.

"Peer pressure I guess. I mean no one asked me to stay but dad every one was staying on. Emily, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny. I wanted to be with them." She told him honestly. "They're my group of friends now and I didn't want to feel left out when I got back to school."

"So the fact you told Dudley you were coming home for months and then didn't bother didn't matter to you," He asked in a very head masterly way.

"No it was never like that! I just ……….I don't know ok," she said. "I just wanted to be there."

They drove in silence for a little while but Vernon couldn't take it. He knew she would be going back to school in little more than 24 hours.

"How is school going any way?" he asked. He might as well find out what his child was learning.

"Yeah really well. Harry's being a really good stand in brother for Dudley and Emily she's my best friend. I'm top in most of my classes." She smiled. "Professor Lupin ids so cool dad. But I'm not too keen on Snape he's a bit of an old dragon. McGonagall is ok I guess. She's head of my house, Gryffindor. Binn's he's class is so boring I hate it but I use it to catch up on my sleep." She joked.

"It's good to see you still have the same sense of humour princess."

She considered for a moment telling him about all the stuff that had happened at the game and on the train for the first time but she didn't want to in the end. He might not let her go back. And besides she didn't trust him that much. Not any more.

With in what seemed too little time they were back pulling up on the drive. She started to feel sick with nerves. What about her parting with her mum? Surely Petunia hated her. She walked up to the door after getting out the car and waited foe her dad to open the door to the house. As she went in she saw that not even the coats had really moved. Still petunia's hang on the same peg and her dad placed his on his usual one. Dudley's was hanging over the banister lazily just as it always had been. But her grandmother's was there too. At least some change she guessed.

"Hi ripper," she said as she saw her aunts favourite dog walk out the living room. Oh., great Marge was here to. Just what she needed.

As she walked in to the living room she saw her mums face first then Marge's then her gran's who she rushed to hug.

"Oh Ellouise my darling I'm so glad to see your face, what took you so long."

"I'm sorry gran I came as quick as I could." She said holding her gran tight. But then a thought crossed her mind. What if they all knew? What if they were all in on together? She let go a bit. Her gran looked frail though. She was pale and had lost weight. Her hairs were going white too.

"Hi Auntie Marge," she said giving the vile women a kiss.

"I'm ok," she said. "How are you doing at this posh drama school of yours?" she looked over at her mum for a explanation and she got the "just go along with it, I'll explain later" look.

"Really great," she lied.

"Made lots of new friends?"

"Of course she has," said Elle's gran. "You're talking about our Ellouise."

"Why don't I make us all a nice cup of tea," suggested Petunia.

"I'll help you mum" said Elle eager to get away from her aunt.

She followed her mum in to the kitchen and they got the tea ready in silence pretty much until they were about to go but Elle needed to get the air cleared.

"Mum?" she said timidly.

"Yes darling," said petunia. She knew her niece needed to talk with her.

"I am really sorry for what happened when I left the train station," she told her.

"It wasn't all you're fault love," Petunia admitted. "I and your father should have let go soon. We should have respected your decision to go to Hogwarts. Do you like it there?"

"I guess so," she said playing down her love of the place. "The people are kind and I like seeing Harry everyday again."

"Well as long as you're happy. Take this tea to your gran would you?"

"Sure"

"Good girl." Petunia said watching the girl leave the kitchen

They all sat comfortable drinking tea. Ellouise just looked around taking in her surroundings. She felt tired from her journey despite the fact she slept most of it.

"Where's Dud?" she asked after her brother. She missed him most of all.

"At the park, we said we would send you over when you were ready to go but you don't have to if you don't want too," her dad told her

"No I do want to," she said. "And beside if I don't see them tonight I wont see Lauren and piers at all will I?" she said.

"Okay go on darling," said her mum. "But wrap up warm and make sure you and your brother are back in time for tea at 7 o'clock please."

"Will do," said Ellouise putting on her scarf and coat and running out the door. She ran round to the park. She knew the way so well. She knew every crack in the pavement. She knew every street lamp.

When she got to the park she saw her brother immediately. He'd seemed to of lost a lot of weight. He was watching Lauren and Piers play football. He looked utterly depressed. He had been very close to there granddad and thought the world of him. He had been the one Dudley would run to after Vernon got cross at him if Elle wasn't about.

After all the months of longing to see her Dudley didn't know how he felt seeing Ellouise. In one sense he wanted to hug her forever. On the other he could hit her. She should have come home sooner and it shouldn't have taken a death of a family member to get her home.

He didn't move from the bench but she knew he knew she was there so she went over to the bench on which he was sitting and sat with him.

"I missed you some thing rotten," she told him. "It's horrid not having an over protective big brother around."

"Yeah well I missed you too. I had no one to annoy," he admitted. "If you missed me that much you should of come back. What happened at Christmas Elle? You promised me."

"I guess I wanted to be with my friends and Harry. I'm sorry for it now though. I no I did something wrong. I should have been here with you all."

"What about your friends here? What about the people who raised you?" he asked.

"A lot happened to me lately and the Hogwarts gang were there through it all. I could talk to them more easily about everything." She told him.

"Lord don't you think I won't have been there if you had given me half a chance!" he practically shouted while hiding his face from her. "You have no idea how much I love you do you Elle?"

"I'm sorry, I love you too," She said. "Forgive me, please."

He finally let her see his face and to Ellouise's utter horror it was tear stained. Dudley hadn't cried in years, but the way he looked right now she thought he might never stop. She put one her arms round him and he embraced her hard. He had missed his baby so much. But for now, just for now she was safe. She was by his side.

111111111111111

That night Dudley and Elle stayed up later than there parents would allow them normally. As the whole family sat round the TV watching Eastenders Petunias favourite soap Elle found how normal she felt. She didn't think she could relax in her family's presents again but then again they were that weren't they, they were her family. At least for that night they were.

So she made hot chocolates all round and snuggled in to her daddy's side. He put his arm round her and rested his head on her while he watched the TV.

It did fell good to be home.

A/n: sorry this chapter was a bit slow but the next one contains a lot more drama I promise. And a huge clue too who Elle really is!

DrunkenBuddie; yeah as soon as I thought of the plot I thought who could be her boyfriend. Maybe she shouldn't have even had one after all she is only 12 but I wanted the chance to write a romantic story line for her. I guess maybe I should of gone for dean or Seamus looking back but I don't know I always liked the idea of using Fred since I thought of it. In the end as I wrote it seemed to come easily but maybe if they break up her next one will be younger. He is in his fifth year which makes him 15. When I started to write for there relastionship it just seem right!

TabbyMinerva: suspect is great I love writing it!

Dante Lewis: yeah remus rules. How he does it I don't know. He is so shocked she has put the pieces together and soon well ……..your see what a close shave to letting the penny drop fully.

I love your plot and what may have happened to her while being at home but I am afraid to say petunia didn't cook her father in laws dearth up. Granddad has died but I'm sure you know that already after this chapter.

My mind is over active too, I think it happens to the best of us. In fact mine is every day. LOL.

Yeah it was a quick up date (for me) but I've got more than 1 chapter actually ready for once in my life I'm actually just finishing up 21 now. YAY! So you guys are getting no. 20 on Monday!

Skittlesdog: thank you!

Taeniaea: as long as the chapters are ready I will try to post every two days!

Sarahamanda: you'll see my main reason for sending her home apart from the funeral in the next chapter.

Rocks-my-socks

PS please, please, please review


	20. The funeral

Chapter 20

Elle woke the next day expecting lucky to be at her feet purring for her to get up and feed her. She expected to find her self to see her 4 poster bed when she opened her eyes too but she didn't. In fact it was a shock when she found her self in her old room.

She looked at the clock and it was seven thirty. That meant there was three and a half hours until the funeral. She could here the soft sound of someone downstairs. The kettle was boiling. She wasn't going back to sleep so she thought she might as well go and join them.

To her shock it was Dudley.

"Since when did you even know the hour of seven o'clock existed?" she asked him putting a tea bag in a mug for her self.

"I didn't," he smiled cheekily at her. "Just couldn't sleep this morning you know with everything going on today." He said sadly.

"Yeah, me neither." He said. "It'll be ok. He was loved and respected by every one. We'll get a good turn out." She assured him.

"I hope so."

"Of course he will. He's granddad it'll be ok I promise you," she told him as if there granddad had been magic.

"I'm so glad your going to be here with me today," he admitted.

"Honey, you're my brother and today you need me and I need you. We'll bury our granddad and we'll do it together." She said confidently.

"It's scary just how much you've changed over the past months; you have never called me honey before."

"That would Fred's influence on me," she admitted. She hadn't even thought about it.

He did though. Looking at her she had grown in to a whole new person in the past few months.

"Yeah we need to talk about this Fred; Harry is so bad at the protective big brother thing," he joked with her.

"Come on then give me the Dudley Dursley guide to love," she said knowing it was coming.

"Makes sure he uses a con-," he laughed.

"No way you did not just say that, oh hi morning daddy," she said going red as there father entered.

"How long were you standing there dad?" Dudley asked dreading the answer.

"Long enough, son," he said laughing at how red both of his kids were. That was what he had missed when Ellouise had been away, moments like these.

"I'm out," she said picking up her cup of tea and going up stairs to do her hair. Her looks mattered today of all days especially.

She wore a small black skirt suit. It was black and underneath her jacket she put on her little white blouse. She also of course wore her charm bracelet and rose pendent.

At half ten the family congregated in the living room and she found that mornings incident was still playing on Dudley's mind he could not look their dad in the eye.

"you look beautiful princess," Vernon told her and she fell in to his arms for a hug. She didn't know why but she just needed a hug. She wanted her Freddie. She laughed. Freddie, what a doughnut! His name was Fred. But by tonight they would be reunited. Reunited with the one who loved her!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the cars had arrived, so all in black suits, ties and hats the Dursley's went outside. Every one in the street stopped as a sign of respect.

Elle saw her granddads coffin in the Hurst and for the first time it truly hit her like a sack of potatoes. Albert Dursley was never ever going to see her again. He was gone. Forever. And he was not coming beck.

She felt a sob choke up in her throat and she let it out as quietly as she could but Dudley must have heard because he put his arms round her waist and held on to her tight.

In the car she sat by the window and on her other side Dudley. He held her hand all the way and was glad she was there.

The church service went well and just as Elle had predicted they had a wonderful turn out. Some people had to stand up at the back but they still came and paid there last respects to what every one said was a great man.

Her dad made a speech and it moved al most everyone to tears. She was in floods by the end of the service and after the burial a lot of people stood around the grave yard talking for a while telling Elle grandmother what a great man her husband was.

"Mum, I'm just going to walk around the graveyard and clear my head before going back to the house ok?"

"Sure, darling take all the time you need ok?" petunia said compassionately.

"Thanks."

So Elle did just that. She walked about the grave yard and soon found her self in an especially depressing bit. The babies who had died at a young age.

She looked across all the names.

Hannah, Jake, Sam, Michael, Vanessa, Christina. One minute.

Elle looked closer at the grave of the baby Vanessa. Her last name was Dursley and she shared a birthday with Elle.

_You're always in our hearts so we are never truly apart. You're our one precious little girl. Love always, Mummy, Daddy and Dudley _

None of this made sense, had she had a twin at birth? No, because it said our one precious little girl.

Or was this the true daughter of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Was she a Potter? And was she some kind of lame replacement.

She went back to her dad immediately but when she got there he was crying for his dad. She lost all bottle. She said nothing.

For the rest of the dad Dudley realised how very distance his sister was, he assumed she was just over whelmed by her grief for there grandfather.

As she looked on the mantel piece she saw a picture of her dad and Dudley both with there hands on a very pregnant belly which belonged to Petunia. She couldn't be sure she was in there any more; in fact she thought it more likely be Vanessa.

He sat with her all day just hugging her and she looked so grateful as her dad came to her and said.

"Princess its time to go back to school" She seemed to want to get out again.

"Don't go!"" said Dudley but the words hit deaf ears. She needed her Freddie she needed him.

"I have too," she said.

"When will you be home next? Easter."

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll see how my studies are going."

So she hugged and kissed everyone and then she and Vernon went back in to London and back to kings cross.

She gave him and hug and then once and willing left the muggle world for her true home.

The train ride went well but she didn't sleep at all. As she pulled in to Hogsmeade station it moved on for midnight and she knew only two people would come to pick her up and luckily it was the preferred of the two. So she tried to act interested as Hagrid told her what had gone on that day. She was comforted by the giant. He was a true friend after all.

Ass she went in to her common room after saying by to the giant she expected it to be empty but instead she realised just how blessed she was.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Emily, Ginny and Fred had waited for her to return. Lucky purred at her heels wanting and hug so she picked the big kitten up and hugged fred on there normal spot on the sofa.

"Here," said Harry passing her some butterbeer.

"Where'd you get this from?"

"That would be telling,"

"Elle what's up?" asked Harry knowing something was definitely wrong with his baby cousin.

She told them everything that had gone on that day with the baby Vanessa. Every one was pretty much shocked in to silence just like she had been. She fiddled with the label on her bottle to keep the silence being un-bearable.

"It looks like I've got a sister," said Harry.

"Yeah, it does," she said. "I know I should have asked to day but I lost my bottle and I just felt sick. It's good to be home," she said hugging Fred.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad your home," Harry said without hesitation.

"Yeah I am," she said and fell asleep in fred's arms. As Ginny went to bed that night she throw a blanket over the both and took there butter beer bottles but didn't disturb them and Elle and Fred both agreed the next day that was the best nights sleep they'd ever had!

A/n: done!

Drunkenbundie: you never know what the future holds! I can't see her with Ron but any things possible! Thanks for reviewing.


	21. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 21

As the term went on the once golden trios relationship got worse and worse. In fact soon Harry and Ron were not talking to Hermione at all. She was so upset but in true Hermione fashion she buried her self in her work.

Elle talked a lot to Fred and to Harry about her grief. She missed her granddad but before he died had he known? She just didn't know what to believe any more.

She wrote to Dudley often still. She was probably as bed as Vernon and Petunia as she didn't tell him anything about Vanessa. She didn't want to worry him with it until she was going to be there with him. He didn't know what had been going on of that she was sure. He could lie well to his parents but not to her. This time she didn't fill him with illusion and admitted in her first letter home that she would not be returning for the Easter holidays.

Hagrid however was Elle's main concern for the moment. He was so down bless his heart. But Elle, Hermione and Emily who Elle dragged along so they could become friends to see him every evening after classes so they could start getting a case together to save the hippogriff. It was no doubt the fact that Malfoy was back that was getting him so stressed out again. The remarks that boy made were awful.

"Look," said Ellouise to Hagrid one night after classes had ended. "The three of us will do all we can to help, you know we will."

"Yeah but what if I let him down, Elle, what if I did let Buckbeak down? I couldn't live with myself." he asked.

"Hagrid I don't believe you letting him down is possible. We'll pull through this," she reassured him. "I'll eat my wand if we don't. Every one knows what a nasty liar Malfoy is. Any one who believes him is mad."

"Hagrid have you ever heard of a muggle show called "Charlie's angels"?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Well; it's about this man and he has three very beautiful women working for him and I swear until we get him off the three of us will work as hard as Charlie's angels do." She told him.

"Yeah, of course, we will," said Emily. "Hey, we can be Hagrid's angels."

"You already are for what you are doing for me and Beaky," said Hagrid his gratitude showing in his deep voice.

Elle returned to the library book she was looking at. She, Emily and Hermione had another cup of tea before leaving and on the way they talked.

"Poor Hagrid, I wish there was more we could do," Emily told them.

"So do we but we are all ready doing all we can….unlike some people," Hermione said on seeing Ron and Harry.

"They do seem to have forgotten don't they with everything else going on…" said Elle.

"Yeah I guess the fact Sirius Black is after him…" said Hermione before realising Ellouise still didn't know.

"What?" said Elle in shock.

"Nothing," said Hermione with her cheeks turning bright red.

"No Hermione it was not nothing, did you just say Sirius Black is after my cousin- after my brother?" Hermione just nodded her head.

"How could you keep this from me all this time? The three of us have been like sisters! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Harry tell me?" she said storming off to where the two boys stood outside the great hall.

"Can we talk in the common room please?" said Elle to her cousin. While she did want answers she did not want to make a scene.

"Sure." Said Harry. "I'll be back in a minute." To Ron who was walking off to join Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagan in a conversation no doubt about Quidditch.

"What is it Elle?" he asked when they arrived at an empty common room.

"Oh only the fact a murderer is on the run and trying to find my brother and if he succeeds then my brother will go the same way as the rest of his victims." Harry closed his eyes. How on earth had she found out? He wiped his face in sadness. She wasn't meant to have discovered this, especially not with it not being him who told her. "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't I have a right to know?"

"Of course you did and I am sorry but Elle put yourself in my position I was just trying to protect you. I love you and lately you have been throw hell and back again. I didn't want you to worry about me," he stated clearly.

"Well, if you've been keeping this from me how am I not meant to worry about you. We have never keep secrets. We were always best friends and I thought we still were."

"Of course we are babe." He said.

"Then why is it when the biggest thing happens you keep it from me." She said. "Is there any thing else I should know about?"

"No. Elle, I swear I was just trying to protect you."

"You know what sometimes I get sick of getting protected. I get the big brother routine from Dudley I do not need it from you Harry."

"Excuse me, but I think you'll find, I am your brother, he is not," said Harry as Elle sat back on to the sofa.

"I could have coped with this if you had told me but Harry, do you know how humiliating it was to have to hear it from Hermione?" her voice was quieter now. She looked so tired and who could blame her! He doubted she got any sleep some nights right now!

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry but I thought I was doing the right thing. I am sorry." He said sitting next to her and stroking a bit of hair away from her face. She let a tear fall as she said.

"Why doesn't any one ever ask me what I want Harry? Why is every part of my life right now feeling like everyone just mould's it in to place for how they want it to be. What about what I want? Every one plots and lies just so they can make me in to who they want me to be, even my so called parent's. What about who I want me to be?" she said her tears falling as fast as she was wiping them away. "Why can't any one love me for me, for who I am?"

"Baby I do love you for you. I know I should have told you. I just didn't want you worrying, please, come on Elle," he said letting her relax in his arms. She lay in his arms for five minutes before he took her to get dinner.

"Promise me Harry, no more secrets," she said on the way to dinner.

"No more secrets I promise," he said. She needed him to be honest and strong for her right now. She wasn't as strong as she made out to be.

Hermione apologised over and over to Harry for telling his secret out but this had defiantly made him angrier with her but Elle hugged her and thanked her for telling her.

But she still felt bad. Elle was twelve years old. She had too much on her shoulders and it was unfair on her to have too carry the weight of the word on her shoulders. Well her part of the world.

As she sat in Fred's arms that night laughing and relaxing she knew something was wrong with him, He held her tighter but thought more. She kissed him gently and laid her head on his chest. She liked hearing his strong heart beat.

He lent down and took in the smell of her hair. It was so soft. Not overpowering just there, just right. She was so perfect. She was the best girlfriend in the world. And he was the worst boyfriend in the history of the world.

He hated himself for what he had done. She was so good and loyal and he was such a stupid git. On the night before she had buried her granddad he had kissed Angelina. In the way he should only kiss Elle, His girl. He hadn't meant to but he was alone and vulnerable and he was missing Elle so much! They hadn't been a day with out each other in three months! She deserved so much better. When angel had done it to hi m he hadn't taken her back, so what chances did he have if Elle found out!

He couldn't lose her. He loved her!

A/N: oh dear! More drama! I'm glad too say the next chapter is a lot lighter with some humour and a big piece of romance (and a god daughter/god father fluff moment)

Dante Lewis: the reunion between Elle and Remus wont come till the shrieking shack the way I have planned it if it stays the same but some times it just changes as I write it so don't get your hopes up too high until we reach the shack.

I wish I thought of an Elle/ Petunia show down my self but as you said I think the way I wrote it Vernon was petunias main concerns and Dudley too. I think the entire family see Elle as the stronger one who is more independent now she off at "drama school". There she has too fend for her self whereas Dudley is still at home and can talk to his parents whenever they need him.

Now you pointed it out to me I see that you're perfectly right! Petunia would visit Vanessa. I based this chapter on my Nan's funeral (apart from the finding my dead cousin of course!) and thinking about it the first thing me and my sister and cousin did was run to my granddads grave to cry in private so maybe petunia should of gone off straight away but it is done now. The chapters up and I think now the way I'm going to write it now is kind of like in the Marauder/Dursley showdown (yes there will be one!)That Elle is going to use the grave as an ace card to stop Vernon having a go at James when he did nothing wrong whom she believes by now.

But I won't give you any other spoilers for now! Use my work for your work all you want, I need the feed back!

Taeniaea: thanks for reviewing!

DrunkenBuddie: Ron is cute especially in the films. I and my best friend always laugh at his voice. He's such a sweetie. The biggest difference in age I have ever had in a relationship is a year. I've no experience in romance really I saw my boy friend 4 times in the 6 months we were together (Long distance). But as I said before when I started writing about them being an item, it came naturally, like they were just meant to be.

Sarahamanda: thanks for reviewing!

TabbyMinerva: yep just for now there's not much suspense but a lot more in later chapters is on its way. Yes there will bee a big confrontation scene in Dumbledore's office Dursley vs. Marauders. Yes I can safely say the Potters will be reunited soon. No problems not many people could I had trouble reviewing too. The site had problems didn't it?

Thanks too all my wonderful reviewers!

Rocks-my-socks


	22. Valentine's with Miss Whatever

Chapter 22

February came quickly for Elle as she was so busy with everything. Between writing to Dudley, working on Buckbeaks case, seeing all her friends and of course keeping up with all her study's she had little time left for thing like writing her diary and reading which she was to tired to do at night any way. She had no idea life at Hogwarts was going to be so busy.

The tenth came and every one was, quite frankly, loved up with there partners. So she and Fred joined in not caring what they looked like, they were just as in love as every one else. She had never had so much dun with a valentine, in fact, she had never had a real valentine before..

Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy walked around like they were in love but of course they were Slytherins so Elle doubt by the way they were treating poor old Hagrid that they were even capable of love.

The valentine's weekend was a Hogsmeade visit too. Everyone was going in and every boy was going topsoil there girl something rotten. That was as long as they were third year and above. Which put a stake in the heart of the day for Elle and Fred.

But his guilt although normally so well hidden was getting to him. He wanted to make it up to her and make sure the fourteenth was one of the best days Elle had ever had. So the marauders map was an important part of his plans for the day.

"Why don't you go and spend the day in town with the lads," Elle told him. "honestly darling I don't mind." Not wanting to wreck his fun.

"Ellouise Petunia Whatever, where is your sense of romance," he asked her laughing slightly. "I am not spending Valentines Day with George and Lee. I am spending it in Hogsmeade with the love of my life." He finished kissing her hand.

"Oh good your taking your Bludger with you I am thrilled." she teased him smirking.

"No I am taking you in to town darling to spoil you the way you deserve to be spoiled." he said hugging her and kissing her nose.

"News flash: I am a first year," She teased. This conversation was making her happy for the first time in a long time. It wasn't work, worry or stress. It was just her, her adorable boyfriend and a lot of teasing. If only it was always like this she thought.

"News flash: I know a secret way in to town." He teased her.

"That is the kind of news flash I want to hear darling!" she said smiling.

"So are you going to let me have my wicked way with you on Saturday. I've already asked Harry he is going tot avoid all the love birds in town. We can taker the cloak and then if you are seen I can just throw it over you and it can be like you never were there. Please Elle this is our first valentines together I want to make it special for you!"

"Okay, I'll do it," she laughed.

"You will come in to Hogsmeade with? Well miss Whatever I am shocked." he said. "But very proud of you my darling."

"Why so shocked master Weasley?" she said. Miss whatever was there own private joke. She had got very upset about everything that had been going on and he had comforted her for a while before making the joke that until they were sure who she was they would just have to call her "miss Ellouise Whatever." though one day Fred hoped her surname would start with a different W. Mrs Ellouise Weasley. He swore it had a ring to it but it was too early to start thinking about that.

"Because my dear you are a class A goody goody!" he said to her rasing an eye brow.

"I resent that remark! I am not a goody goody!" she protested. "I snuck out with you on my second or third night here, need I remind you."

"I'll never need reminding about that night baby; it was magical even for Hogwarts!" he smiled softly.

"Yeah it was." she said. He was an angel or at least he had a way with words. Fred the prankster and angel probably didn't go together that well.

111111111

On Saturday Elle put on her favorite jeans, t-shirt and Jumper along with her combat boots and went to join up with her boyfriend. She took her card for him and Dudley's scrap book had given her had given her an idea. She had made a kind of diary through out there relationship of all the funny moments ands pranks and stuff and was going to give it to him for valentines.

When she got to the common room she saw him and they exchange gifts. He once again had kicked but with his present and she was thrilled with him. He had given her a new charm for her bracelet. It was of course the symbol of there relationship: a rose.

"You can't afford this Fred." She told him.

"I don't care I'll work out how to pay for it and today because you are not getting your purse out once," he told her holding her hands in his own.

"But-"

"No, no buts no way are there going to be any buts ok!"

"Come on then, it would seem I have my orders milord," she said. She said and walked in to the great hall holding hands.

She showed off to the girls what Fred had got her and while Hermione and Emily told her how lucky she was to have Fred Beth laughed inwardly. The dozy cow actually thought he loved her how priceless was that? I mean just the other night his throat was down Johnson's throat!

But soon enough Elle and Fred were away from Beth's sneers and the girls telling her what a great match they were and they were there just the two of them and it was in one word perfect.

They did the best of everything that day. They went to the café and kissed over hot chocolate, they went to Honeydukes and bought a ton of sweets.

But they did have a close shave.

Malfoy and Parkinson saw them and who had to walk by but professor Lupin.

Fred got the cloak out immediately and she vanished under it.

"Sir, sir," Draco called out. "she's here it's Dursley she's a first year she isn't allowed it to Hogsmeade."

"Can you she her Weasley?" he asked Fred smiling and he knew that the teacher knew exactly where the girl had gone but was playing dumb and who was Fred to grass on his beloved.

"No sir she waved me off from the gates this morning as I left I believe she is doing professor Snape's essay as we speak." he smiled looking innocent.

"Right Malfoy shall we say 5 points from Slytherin for lying." said Lupin smiling sweetly. Draco was fuming that he was letting her getting out of the mess. Ellouise was biting her lip so hard it bleed. But she couldn't laugh at least not out loud or Lupin's work would be undone. "And I am being generous. Now on your way." he said watching Malfoy fume

"Now Ellouise go back to the castle the rules say quite clearly only third years and above are allowed in to Hogsmeade." he whispered in to thin air. "you'll escort her back won't you Fred?"

"Yes professor," he said

"Are we in any trouble sir? Are we going to get a punishment?" the thin air said.

"Consider the fact you never got any Butterbeer your punishment Ellouise!" he said walking off smiling. For the first time in years he felt like a real godfather to her.

Taking Elle's hand Fred told her "I have an idea."

And that was how on Valentine's Day Elle found herself drinking butterbeer in the schools kitchens with Fred Weasley.

"Happy valentine's Miss Whatever," he said raising his bottle for a toast.

"Happy valentines master Weasley." she smiled.

A/n: yay! I love this chapter! It is just so light and not depressing and shows elle as a normal 12 year old child playing up and having a laugh which I something she hasn't done a lot of lately!

Taeniaea and sarahamanda: thanks for reviewing!

TabbyMinerva: Potter reunion is in Chapter 25!

Dante Lewis: men! The bane of every woman's life! No wonder our Estella and Elle find it so hard I feel bad for them. Maybe petunia went to the grave maybe she didn't I'm not sure we'll every really know now.

I feel the worst for Dudley because if any one is innocent in all of this it is him. He has done nothing. When I began writing for this he was the one I had to change the most so that he had a little sister how would he act because his mum and dad had to split there money, attention, everything, I just thought he might be a bit more .humble if you like and not so up him self. No, when he finds out he will not be a happy bunny!

Four hours sleep, poor old you. You must be shattered. I'm on a break from school right now so I have nothing to do really except write FF! My family from down south are at my aunt's house (where I practically live!) so I've got small people attacking me a lot.

Drunkenbuddie: I am in too romance I just can't find it.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Rocks-my-socks


	23. Quidditch, Black comes back!

Chapter 23

As the month went on Hermione and Ron's friendship seemed to end with the end of the February. By the way it looked Crookshanks had eaten scabbers and Ron was furious. But Hermione was too stubborn to back down. She was sure it wasn't her fault and so was Ron.

In March Harry and Fred had another Quidditch game to play in. Elle was nervous about going down to see it in case there was a repeat in history but as Hermione reminded her since when did lighting really ever strike twice in one place? And besides she would be with all the Gryffindors she'd be fine.

So her and Emily sat with the others waving and cheering on the team.

The weather couldn't really have been more different than last time. It was a cool clear day with a light breeze which was nice and refreshing, perfect conditions for the game

She kissed Fred before he went on and wished him good luck. He still couldn't believe he had betrayed her. Angelina was such a cow!

The game started as the two captains, Wood for Gryffindor and Davies from Ravenclaw, shock hands, and the game begun.

The whole crowd cheered as all the stars of the houses took off in to the in to the air. But Harry looked best on his Firebolt that he had got back in time for the match.

"They're off said," Lee Jordan the commentator. "And the big excitement this match is of course the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to which broomstick the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams in this years World Championship:"

Ellouise heard the sound of professor McGonagalls voice say something but to everyone but Jordan it was inaudible.

"Right you are, professor - just giving a bit of back ground information . The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built in auto break and-"

"Jordan!" Elle couldn't help but laugh and shake her head

"OK, OK Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for a goal…" sounding a bit bored after his excitement that had been in his voice when he had been talking about the broom.

Elle watched as Elle and Harry crossed paths gazing around for a glint of gold. Cho Chang was following him closely. She was a good flyer.

Harry urged his broomstick on.

Elle was distracted as the crowd roared in triumphant as Gryffindor scored there first goal. She cheered with them and looked to her boy friend as he hit a Bludger in triumphant and happiest!

She looked back to Harry as he was going in to a dive with Cho on his tail. He'd seen it! He had spotted the Golden Snitch.

Elle nearly lost her breath as she watched her brother nearly get hit by a Bludger. Thank fully it didn't hit him but it had been a need miss.

Ellouise along with all the other Gryffindor supporters, a sigh of disappointment. George sent a Bludger at the offending Beater in annoyance.

"Gryffindor lead by eighty to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter is really putting through its paces now. See it - Chang's comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt precision balance is really noticeable in these long-"

McGonagall once again had words with Jordan.

Unfortunately by this time the Ravenclaw were pulling back. They had scored three goals and that was not a good thing.

Harry suddenly put on a urge off speed as once again the snitch was in his view. Cho was blocking him though! Elle watched in excitement and squeezed Emily's hand tight and screamed along with her friend.

"Go on Harry!" she cried. Oh lord let them win! Harry swerved pass Chang and went upwards . He must have seen her following him out of the corner because he dived again and she as predicted followed him he hurtled back up though and then he hurtled on yet again the snitch was in his view! But something distracted him and he looked down.

He saw three hooded Dementors but something was different. This time he didn't get cold or feel sick.

She watched with pride as Harry produce a Patronus in the form of a stag! Prongs! Elle didn't know what connection he had but Harry had a connection to the marauders. Her attention turned back to the game as Harry closed his fingers around the snitch.

She ran on the pitch with Ron and hugged Harry before engaging her self in a rather passionate kiss with Fred while he ran he hands through her hair.

Everyone clapped Fred on the back and congratulated him but his girl was the one who made him fell the best just by standing proudly at his side. He watched Angelina looked at him longingly. She had tears in her eyes and he knew she thought they belonged together. Just to show her how strong they were he kissed Elle again. She was his girl now.

Elle watched as Lupin talked to Harry. She knew he was the one training him to fight the Dementors.

"Party in the common room now!" George said. Every Gryffindor felt like they had already won the house cup.

That including another Potter who stood at the edge of the forbidden forest crying tears of pride. That day, James's son did him proud!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Gryffindor party raged that night. Elle enjoyed herself to no end. She was in heaven she thought. It was just such a good feeling and to be honest she was happy . Fred gave her the happiest feeling. Butterflies entered his stomach every time she saw him.

As she drank her third bottle of Butterbeer ever she finally found words too sum up how she felt : she was in her own perfect moment.

She watched as Harry even tried to make it up with Hermione but it seemed as if Ron did not feel the same.

The party only ended that night because of professor McGonagall coming in to tell them all to get to bed. If not Elle was sure the Gryffindor could have gone on for hours.

Around half way through the night though Elle found her self back in the common room.

"What's going on?" she asked a fourth year who just shrugged.

"Excellent are we carrying on?" asked Fred already reaching for the remaining bottles of pumpkin fizz.

"Every one back upstairs " she hear Percy's voice say above everyone else's.

"Perce- Sirius Black!"" said Ron faintly causing the entire common room to fall silent. "In our dormitory! With a knife! He woke me up!"

"Nonsense," but Elle wasn't to sure. That wasn't the type of thing you said lightly for a joke. "You just had too much too eat, Ron- you had a nightmare-"

"I'm telling you-"

"Now, really enough is enough!" said professor McGonagall was back. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy , I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorise this professor," Percy pleaded with there head of house that it wasn't his fault. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed ! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron insisted. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDIN A KNIFE!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked.

"Ask him," said Ron pointing to Sir Cadogan who had taken over the Gryffindor portrait when the Fat Lady had run off. McGonagall went out to Sir Cadogan.

"Did you just let a man in to the Gryffindor tower?" she asked him sternly.

"Certainly good lady!" he replied.

No one talked.

"You- you did but the password ?" she said in a stunned way.

"He had them" said Cadogan. "Had the whole weeks on a piece of paper!"

McGonagall walked back in to the common room as white as chalk. She was undoubtedly mad.

"Which person," she began. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this weeks password and left them lying around?"

There was a squeak and then a shaking Neville Longbottom put his hand up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Is she ok?" asked a terrified Remus asked McGonagall.

"Don't worry yourself, Ellouise is fine." Remus let out a sigh if relief.

"What about-"

"Mr. Potter is also fine." she reassured him.

"How could he. Sirius was so fun at school and so loyal to us. Now he's putting me and the kids through every other month or at least what fells like it," he said messing up his hair in a way that reminded Minerva of James. "They have too know."

"But Albus said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ALBUS SAID ANY MORE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL ABOUT HARRY AND ELLOUISE?"

"Remus, I know how much you care for Lily and James's children we all do," she said compassionately.

"Then why won't Albus let me hold her again?"

A/N: poor old Remus! I hate my self for putting him through this!

QUESTION TO ALL: right, in my reviews one thing that I think all have mentioned the age gap for Elle and Fred. So, I think I will be attempting a sequel so I was wondering who would _you _like to see her attending the Yule ball with?

Taeniaea and sarahamanda: thanks for reviewing!

TabbyMinerva: yeah I want to put in more Elle / Remus stuff but if your teacher tried to hug you well you'd or I know I would freak! So for a while longer he just has to watch from a distance! I'm a big Fred girl! I don't know why people prefer 1 twin over the other but I think we all do!

Dante Lewis: as lot of Fred in this chapter I based on an eastenders character called alfie moon and he had a wife and he was always trying to make her life perfect like Fred does but he never betrayed Kat.

I thought of that scene in the book but then again the town was full with students and elder witches and wizards there was know way he could of got to her really I think that was Remus's view!

If only throwing a sock would have worked (I like that idea)! But their on their way home as we type but I'll see them in two months again! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! 3 more days till I go back to prison…… I mean school!


	24. A new mission

Chapter 24

Just like every other month march passed very quickly for Ellouise. She didn't know where it went really. The weather got better still and she and Fred who had settled down again took walks around the lake a lot.

Hagrid's angels found there selves working harder than every before. It was so close to the trail now. So when they got a letter back from Hagrid thanking them for all there work but told them that they hadn't won the case it was most disappointing.

_Dear Hermione, Elle and Emily,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed_

_Beaky enjoyed London._

_I won't forget the help you three gave us._

_Thanks girls,_

_Hagrid_

"I can't believe this can you?" Emily asked them.

"After all the work we put in," Elle sobbed, Beaky didn't deserve this.

"They can't do this," Hermione sighed in to her hands, the frustration of it all had got to her.

"I wonder what happened." Elle said in disappointment.

"Draco's dad must have scared them in to it." Hermione said letting a tear roll down her face.

Just then the portrait door opened and Elle looked up to see her brother. He was concerned when he saw his baby sister crying.

"Elle, whats up baby?" she just passed him the letter.

"No way!" He said. "This can't happen!"

"I think you'll find it just did," said Hermione tiredly.

"We are so sorry girl's we should have helped." Harry said.

"It's ok," Elle lied. Damn straight they should have helped, they had said they would. .

"We'll help now though, I mean maybe we could get an appeal or something!" said Ron.

"It might be an option I guess," said Emily hopefully. They'd come too far to give up now.

"So does this mean we're friends again?" said Hermione. She had missed her boys like crazy deep down.

"I guess so," said Ron smiling.

As she watched Hermione hug a obviously uncomfortable Ron, Elle got distinct impression that they might just be made for each other.

It was revealed not too far after that day that indeed Buckbeak had been grated a appeal. The five of them worked together and it seemed that this time it might go better just because of the fact they did have the boys on there side.

The Quidditch final of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor date was al so released. It would be held after Easter. The rivalry between the houses raged and incidents happened and many had to go to the hospital wing. Unfortunately Elle was a victim as such an incident and was vomited on and off for three days and was laid up in the hospital wing. On her fourth day Remus visited her against the headmaster's wishes.

"I thought you might need some cheering up," he said. It was times like these it was hardest not to engulf the girl in a bone breaking hug.

"Yeah, I should be better in time for your first class back sir. There talking about letting me out tomorrow which is a good thing. I'm sure my brother is worrying about why I am not answering his letters if he has written to me lately," she said. She was such a little sweetheart he thought to him self worrying about classes and letters when she was ill.

"Just focus on getting better Ellouise. Listen I need to talk to you."

"This isn't about Hogsmeade is it?"

"What about Hogsmeade?" he said giving her a wink. "No but it was something about one of our previous conversations."

"Which one? We have had so many," she laughed.

"The one before you left for your home, the one in which you said you weren't sure if you was a Dursley." He reminded her.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I was just wondering why you thought that," he said.

"Because just weird stuff keeps happening to me! I mean just presents with no card or cards in code and I heard he who must not bee named kill lily when the Dementors came close. Plus the sorting hat said I had my fathers eyes and Vernon's are a different colour to mine and I don't know I found this grave when I was in the burial ground and it belonged to a baby called Vanessa Dursley it just seemed so odd." said Ellouise. "I don't feel like a Dursley." She told him sadly, she always had felt like one before, till now.

"How are Dursley meant to feel?" asked Remus.

"That's the point sir, I don't know!" this made Remus laugh a little. He didn't know why it just did.

"Elle if I tell you some thing I am not supposed too will you promise too keep it to your self?" he asked. She had to know it was for her own safety.

"Course sir what is it?" she nodded curiously.

"Elle have you ever got a present from a man claiming to be your godfather?"

"Yes he sent me the most beautiful bracelet who ever he is!" suddenly it clicked in to place. "You're-"

"Hi sir," said Harry.

"Oh hello Harry I'll leave you too alone," said Remus, "Elle, wear it always."

"I will." She swore that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After that day Remus wished he had kept his big month shut. He had obviously freaked the young child out and Ellouise stopped meeting him for conversations before class and she always got out of the door first. She didn't feel comfortable around him any more.

It was just too weird.

After the holidays there was another Quidditch game with as another great result.

This time there was a lot more tension as it was in fact the final. Who ever won today won the cup. Elle stood in the stands and held her "LIONS FOR THE CUP" banner high showing her loyalty for her house and her brother.

"And here we are Gryffindor's!" yelled lee. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood." he said and said they were the best side hog warts has seen in a few years which was greeted by the boo's of the Slytherins. "and here com the Slytherin team , led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line up and it seems he's going for size rather than skill-" more Slytherin boo's

Elle watched just as she had before as the captains shook hands. The game was a very exciting one that day. But in the end Gryffindor's pulled through and won.

Every one was crying. It was Elle's first year and to win the cup was a pretty good achievement for the house.

Even the weather seemed to be celebrating Gryffindor's victory and no one wanted to do anything but lay in the sun or go on a stroll with their loved one. But that was not an option as exams were approaching. Heck, even Fred cracked a book open much to Elle's surprise.

"You'll wreck your image," Elle had teased him.

But off course Hagrid and the appeal was also on her mind a lot of the time. She had spent a lot of time looking through books with the guys trying to find something, just anything that might get Buckbeak off. Probably too much time in fact that she should have used getting ready for her exams. Then again her family would like nothing better than for her to fail first year and not be allowed back but then again she thought Crabbe and Goyle had made it to third year and she was smarter than the two of them put together.

The day of the appeal was the last day off exams. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Elle all went to see Hagrid that day to see him. He was shaking so hard bless his heart.

Emily wanted to come but she had detention with Snape for some reason that Elle had forgotten.

There Ron found out that to his joy Scabbers was in fact very much alive. They got out just in time as the killer Macnair, Fudge and Dumbledore who was going to be with Hagrid came in to the hut.

From afar the girls watched broken heartedly as poor innocent Buckbeak met his fate. Tears fell from Elle and Hermione faces as they sobbed out loud it was so unfair. They couldn't have had a real appeal or the ministry would have seen surely?

"Ow!" said Ron, "he bit me." he said pointed at a once again on the run scabbers. They chased him and Ron caught up with him and held on to the thrashing rat tighter.

"Harry, the grim," he stammered. The grim in the form of a great big black dog was standing right behind Harry. But it didn't go for Harry it went for Ron and dragged him down the whomping willow. A stag and a tiger followed them down.

Hermione, Harry and Elle now had a new mission. Too save Ron.

A/N: hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Good cliffy or what? Nuff said expect that I used a lot of book quotes in this chapie!

TabbyMinerva: Yay you like the relationship! So do I! Remus loves Elle and he shows how desperate he is now in this chapter I think, I'm glad about that its time he became a real god father god knows we all love him and he deserves a break doesn't he?

Taeniaea and sarahamanda: thanks for reviewing!

Dante Lewis: I used the book a lot for the Quidditch scene but I felt like its such a big element of Hogwarts I just didn't want to write the story without one, but I felt one was enough so that's why you lot didn't get a second plus the next chapter is big as I'm sure you can guess so I just wanting to focus on the essentials now as I've got a lot to write for the next chapters.

I sent shivers down your spine? Cool:) Remus did go rebel today!

I have always loved the thought of Neville and Elle together next! But that's all you're getting from on her love life in the future!

Yeah I moan as about them but deep down I love my family like crazy! And I got the bestest news ever today! We're getting a new member in seven months! My aunts pregnant, how great is that? I had to tell someone!

I prefer just to blow up the school so I don't have to go instead of getting it right!

the 1 hp fan: yes she will be going with a fourth or above! I almost forgot thanks for the reminder!

ickle-princess: thanks ! I like knowing people like my work! No, Elle will find out from the horses mouth. I hope you like this one!

All you reviewers rule! Thanks so much!

Rocks-my-socks


	25. It's a family affair!

Chapter 26

In pure panic for Harry's safety Elle grabbed hold of a branch and through her self down the hole. It was muddy inside. But there was tunnel and they knew that's where they had to go to save poor Ron.

"Are you two ok?" Harry asked and Hermione and Ellouise just nodded there heads before Hermione took Harry's hand and he lead the girls on. God, this was freaky thought Elle.

They went up a trap door in to what looked like an old house. It was very old. every time someone moved it made a creaking sound and it freaked Ellouise out.

When they got up to the top of the stairs they saw a open door. In the bed laid Ron. The poor boy looked very pale to Ellouise. Hermione, Harry and her ran to his side.

"Ron-are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Where's the dog, stag and tiger?" Harry said concerned for his best friend.

"Not a dog," said Ron gritting his teeth in pain and getting even paler. "Harry it's a trap."

"What?" said Elle and was about to say "do you mean?" when she noticed three other figures in the room.

The first she knew to be the mass murderer Sirius Black. He had long hair and was unnaturally thin. He's teeth also badly needed brushing.

The two other figures teeth were just as yellow and were just as thin but look's wise it could be her and Harry in a few years time. The women's hair was also very long and the mans was styled just like Harry's and just as unruly. The man who looked like Harry was beaming with pride while the women was crying. If she didn't know better she would say Lily and James potter had come back to life.

"Once again Messer's Padfoot and Prongs pull it off," said the man who resembled James. "Despite the fact I did not raise my children it would seem I still know them well. If I at your age saw that happen to my dear friend Sirius at your age I would have chased after him too."

SLAP! James touched his stinging cheek and look upon his daughter. Her face was filled with anger. She had Lily's temper she thought.

"How dare you?" asked Elle. "How dare you? My uncle died to save Harry. You must be sick in the head to be able to dis-credit his memory in the way you are!"

James smiled at her a little; at least the girl had a sense of family loyalty.

"How dare I?" he mimicked her. "One, I am your father not your uncle. Two, I also died to save you my darling and three, as far as I know it is impossible to discredit your own memory."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh a little. That answer. It was so Prongs. James hadn't changed, not really.

Harry had heard enough. He tried to attack James.

"No Harry he is not worth it," Elle soothed him gently whispering in his ear trying to hold him back.

"Then why did you hit me if I'm not worth it, Ellouise?" James asked.

This was too wired thought Elle. How did he know her name?

"If you want to kill Harry then you will have to kill us too," said Ron fiercely too Sirius and James.

"Boy, why on earth would I want to kill my own godson?" Black replied with a hint of pride in his voice looking at Harry. "Besides only one will die tonight!"

"Whys that you didn't have too many second thoughts when you killed Pettigrew and all those muggles did you Sirius?" Harry roared.

"Harry! Be quiet!" said Hermione in fear.

"He killed my mum and dad," he continued. "And now there pretending to be them!"

Harry ran at the two men, inflicting pain on them being his main goal. But them being two fully grown men and him being one skinny teenage boy he didn't have very good chances. But Harry did manage to punch Sirius once before falling down. Sirius' hand then found Harry's throat.

"No," he hissed "I've waited to long," his hand was getting tighter around Harry's throat.

"Get off him," yelled Ellouise. Tears were spilling down. Lord sometimes all it seemed she did was cry now days.

"Sirius! Stop this madness!" cried Lily angered that he was hurting her little boy.

"You killed my parents," said Harry. He looked Black square in the eye. He wasn't scared of Sirius he wouldn't be.

"I don't deny that," Sirius said quietly. Sadness shone in his eyes. "But if you just knew the whole story-"

"You sold them out to him, what more is there to it?" he stated. He was red in the face and shaking with anger.

"No he didn't," said Lily. "You must hear us out."

"You'll regret it if you don't," pitched in James.

"No I really won't and I already heard you out. I and Ellouise both have!" Harry cried. "You never heard her did you? You never heard my mother begging him too save me? You never heard her die, did you?"

"Both of you! I did it for the both of you," Lily cried. She was so upset. Why did Elle think she wasn't loved like Harry? She died for both and she came back for both of them and of course her James.

"For the last time you are not my parents!"

"Then who is?" asked Lily not letting fear of the answer show in her voice.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley!"

Lily's heart sank to the pits of her stomach. She fell to her knees.

"That bitch!" lily whimpered. "How could she James?"

"I don't know but we're cross that bridge when we come to it. We're here for a different reason aren't we, darling?" James told her ever so gently. "Come on Lil's eleven months of dreams. Don't give up not now. Tonight is the beginning of our future! Me, you and the kids! We just have to do this! He stole them and there childhoods from us! It's pay back time!"

It was then muffled footsteps moving down stairs.

"We're up here!" Hermione cried. "We're up here-Sirius Black, Quick!"

They waited and life for a moment was in slow motion! Every one let out a sigh of relief as Remus appeared. The kids relaxed, Lupin was here they were safe.

"I'm sorry," Lupin said to Black before turning to James. "For month's I've known you were back. I just never truly believed till now!"

"How?" James asked.

"Let's just say nothing can fool Moony," Lupin laughed a little. The two other men laughed and they were clearly in on the joke.

Then he added, "The map never lies."

The three men shared a brotherly embrace.

"I don't believe it," Hermione screamed.

The three men let go of each other and turned to her. She was pointing at Lupin wide eyed. "You-you-"

"Hermione-" pleaded Remus.

"You and them-" she cried in disbelief.

"Hermione, calm down," he continued.

"I didn't tell any one!" she shrieked. "I've been covering up for you all this time!"

"Hermione, listen to me please," Lupin shouted "I can explain."

"No you can't! We trusted you," she cried. "You've been his friend."

"You're wrong," said Lupin quietly. "Yes I made a mistake. I haven't been Sirius's friend for over 12 years but I am now, let me explain."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Don't trust him guys he's been helping Black in to the castle and he wants you dead too- he's a werewolf!"

"No," whispered Ellouise in denial.

"Yes Ellouise, but I am afraid Hermione you are not up too your usual standard. Only one out of three today. I've not been helping Sirius and the last thing I want is Harry dead. But I can't deny I am a werewolf!" Remus said.

Ron was clearly in pain and as Lupin tried to help him he just simply said

"Get away from me werewolf."

Lupin looked a little hurt and his two best friends felt anger towards Ron but this wasn't about him.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked.

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did professor Snape's essay."

"Severus? A teacher" James laughed. "How did an idiot like him ever become a Professor?" but after receiving a glare from his wife he decided he better shut up.

"He'll be delighted." said Lupin coolly. "He set that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed din to the moon when I saw it?"

"Both."

"She's a right little Lily isn't she just," James laughed.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met Hermione," Remus commented.

"I'm not," Hermione said. "If I had been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf, is he mad?" asked Ron.

"Of course he's not!" said Lily. "For most of the month Remus is a perfectly safe human being, it's just once a month he's dangerous!"

"Kind of like Lily!" said James trying to lighten the mood.

"But all this time, Dumbledore he was wrong!" Harry yelled. "You've been helping him all this time!"

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Remus firmly.

"We should have known," said James. "I and your mother have been with Sirius all year. Remus hasn't been too him once, I promise you."

"Oh yeah like I can really trust you can't I?" said Harry.

Elle let a tear roll down her face. All this year she had suspected but now she knew. She was not the child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. She was not Dudley's baby sister; it was all so final now. There was no going back. Eleven years of her life had been a lie.

"Let me explain!" Remus said giving the wands back that they had took from the kids earlier.

"You're armed we're not, now will you listen?"

"Yes," said Elle not giving Harry the option to refuse. "We need to hear this Harry and beside what other options do we have?" Elle knew they had thousands but she needed to know this. "Go on professor." she said acting like she was ready for one of his classes that up until Easter she had enjoyed so much.

"Fine, we'll hear you out but can I ask one question?" asked Harry.

"You just did," said Sirius trying to be amusing but failing.

"If you haven't been helping Black how did you know he was here tonight?"

"Oh Harry that easy, the map." he said smiling at Sirius and James with a marauders glint in his eye. "I was examining it in my office tonight"

"You know how to work it?" Harry asked.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Remus. "I helped write it. I'm moony- that's what James and Sirius here used to call me in the marauders days, at school."

"You wrote-"

"The important is, I was watching it tonight because I had an idea that you, your sister, run and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed and I was right wasn't I?" he said before carrying on. "You might have been under fathers olds cloak Harry-"

"How do you know about the cloak?" asked Harry.

"The number of times I saw James disappear under it…the point is even if you're wearing an Invisibility cloak you show up on the map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, but now some one else had joined you."

"No they hadn't," said Elle. If she hadn't of already known her mum and dad were in fact her uncle and aunt she would of said this man was mad!

"I couldn't believe my eyes!" said a pacing Lupin. "I thought the map must have been malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said a frustrated Harry.

"And then I saw 3 other dots, moving fast towards you . Labelled Sirius Black, Lily Potter and James Potter. I thought I was truly losing it!"

"You have!" said Ron but his comment was ignored.

"I saw them collide with you, I watched as he pulled two of you in to the Whomping willow."

"One of us," said Ron angrily.

"No, Ron. Two of you. "Lupin corrected him. "Do you think I could have a look at your rat?"

"What's scabber got to do with it?"

"Everything pleases Ron," Remus said.

As Ron got scabbers out of his pocket he was thrashing around furiously trying to get point of his master's grip.

"That's no rat!" said James.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That's an Animagus-when he is in human form, he goes by the name of Peter Pettigrew," announced the dark arts professor.

"You're all mental," said Harry.

"Ridiculous," agreed Hermione.

"Pettigrew is dead, he should know, he killed him." said Harry pointing at Sirius.

"No, I hoped I had but I failed. But tonight I will not!" said Sirius menacingly. The e way he said it sent shivered down Ellouise's spine. This had to be a nightmare. One she would wake up from soon hopefully.

Sirius suddenly went for Ron's rat and came crashing down on Ron's broken leg causing him a lot of pain.

"Sirius no," said Lupin forcefully pulling the man of Ron. "WAIT! They have to know why especially Elle and Harry. Come on for the kids calm you're self!"

"We can explain later!" he responded.

"No Sirius they need to know now!" said Lily. "We've scared them enough already don't you think. Especially Elle. She has to understand. She my baby girl! I can't through yet! Not till they understand."

"James?" asked Sirius looking for back up.

"Buddy I'm sorry but I have got to side with Lils on this one."

"You've got five minutes," Sirius granted theme angrily.

"You're nutters both of you!" said Ron to Sirius and Remus.

"You're going to hear us out Ron. Just hold peter tight when you listen!"

"He's not peter, he's scabbers!"

"Come on guys this is getting us no where!" said Elle annoyed. She had to know and there bickering was not helping the situation.

"Professor Lupin, it can't be Pettigrew, it just can't be………" Hermione said.

"Why not?" said Lupin as if she was testing a theory they had come across in class.

"Because…because people would know if Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework- the ministry keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their marking and things…and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register , and there have only been seven Animagi this century , and Pettigrew wasn't on the list-" Hermione explained.

"Right again Hermione but what the ministry didn't know was that there were four unregistered Animagus running around Hogwarts in my time at school!"

"Hurry up Remus," said Black clearly getting bored and earning himself a disapproving look from Lily.

"Ok but all three of you will have to help me I only know the beginning of the story."

"Of course," Lily agreed.

"It was rumored that the shrieking shack was haunted well can I just put a stop to that rumor right now. That was just me. The howls and the screams." said Remus. "I guess that is where our tale begins- with me getting my bite. If that hadn't happened none of this would of nor would it if I had I not been so foolhardy-" Hermione then tried to speak but Remus silenced her.

They next found out how Remus had been young when he had received hiss bite. Unfortunately for him there had been no cure for him in those days despite his parents best efforts. How the Wolfsbane Snape made him made him safe and every week he could curl up in his office a harmless wolf.

"Dumbledore was headmaster when I came to Hogwarts and he was sympathetic towards me. He said that if we took precautions then there was no reason why I should not come to school and be with people my own age. Harry you remember that I told you the willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts," said Remus sadly. "It was planted because I came to Hogwarts. As was this house built and that tunnel we came down made.

Once a month I was smuggled out of the castle, in to this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel month to stop any one coming across me while I was dangerous."

"I'm so sorry," said Ellouise feeling bad for the way he had been treating Remus lately. Not talking to him when he went through all this pain.

"It's not your fault Elle but my transformations were awful back in those days. It is painful turning in to a werewolf. I was separated from all human contact. I bit and scratched myself. The villagers heard the noise and thought they were hearing particularly evil spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor of course. Even now although the house has been silent for years the villagers won't approach it." he said thoughtful. "But apart from the transformation I had never in my entire life been so happy. I had three incredible new friends. Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Now my three friends could hardly fail to notice my absents once and month and like you worked it out.

"I was scared they would desert me if they did but they didn't in stead they did something not only that made my transformations bearable but the best times of my life. They became Animagi.

"It took them the best part three years to work out how tot do it. James and Sirius were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation had gone terribly wrong - one reasons the ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting g to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally in our fifth year they manage it. They could turn inn to a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" Hermione asked.

"They could not keep me company as humans, so they keep me company as animals."

Elle sat listening as they found out how Peter, James and Sirius got in to the tree each month and how Remus felt better when they were there and dhow he became less wolfish in under there influence.. How they snuck in to Hogsmeade as James and Sirius could keep him at bay.

"And that was how we came to write the map. Sirius is Padfoot. James is Prongs. Peter is wormtail. I sometimes felt guilty for betraying Dumbledores trust , of course he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others safety. He never knew I had lead three fellow students in to becoming Animagus illegally-"

"It was not just you're fault Remus," said James. "We followed willing. It was what we wanted!"

"Well that explains Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail but how did you become a tiger Lily?" said Ellouise.

"When I found out what the boys were up to I wasn't about to let them have all the fun! I had once been a good girl but when I started dating your father I became the nearest thing a girl would ever get to being a marauder until you came along of course Ellouise. My first fall moon was my last. I fell pregnant with the first of my two children." said Lily.

"Me," said Harry. He believed her. His heart was telling him she was telling the truth.

"Yes, Harry, you! You're my son I swear, I wouldn't lie to you!" said lily pleading with her son. She took his hands in her own. "I love you."

"I know that!" he didn't fall in to her arms, and he didn't kiss her but he did believe her and for now that was enough.

Elle and Harry sat attentively as there family ended there terrible tale. How Sirius had changed with Peter. How he got sent to prison without a trial. How Remus had been desperate to hold his baby all year.

"Do you Elle? You believe us?"

"As hard as it is to admit I believed you from the start!" James moved to his daughter and held her tightly.

"I've missed you!" he declared.

She began to cry and James settled her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. A smile creped across her face. The emptiness in her heart left her. Her fathers love surrounded her like a warm blanket. In his arms she was home.

"We're a family again!" said Remus.

"It seems that way does it not?" said James tucking Ellouise's hair behind her ear.

"There is one more deed to be done before we go home. Give Peter to me Ron!" Sirius said still angry. And really who could blame him? He had just spent the best years of his life paying time for a crime he did not commit.

"Not so fast Black!" they heard a voice from the door and then a thud. Snape had come in saw lily and fated.

"Well, that's him sorted," said James smiling.

A/n : big yay it was fun writing that lots of fun! Haha poor old Snape I'm so mean to him! I don't know if it was mr moony who was amazed an idiot like him ever became a professor but I just had to put it in!

Sarahamanda: I hope this chapter answered your questions.

Taeniaea: thanks for reviewing!

Dante Lewis: happy birthday! I hope you really enjoy your party's and your time off! Reviews are great! I always come back from prison (you know what I mean, school) and go straight on to see if I have any new one's!

Yes Harry had really bad timing and it was not original at all but oh well, it worked right? Yeah I thought about what she'd do but bless her so much is going on she just didn't need anything else going on in her life right then so she had a break from him!

Didn't even consider about James getting down there. Just presumed he'd be able too. Yup I'm done but I couldn't leave him out could I? That would just be mean!

Thank you! I can't wait for my new cousin. Praying for a girl, too many lads in this family already! All me and my cousins range between 18 years-2 months so still too young for kids of our own still but in a few years maybe! And weddings! Yay I love them!

ickle-princess: sorry but it had to be done! I hope you liked this chapter!

Drunkenbuddie: yeah poor old Ron! Not necessarily scared just freaked out by him!

TabbyMinerva: you'll see more of Remus next chapter!

Thanks for reviewing as always and another would be great! Please!

Rocks-my-socks


	26. Confrontation

Chapter 26

Finally they confronted the man who had done all that to them.

"Hello Peter" said James. He had longed for this moment, the day he would get his revenge.

Peter had never been so scared in his entire life and really well who could blame him. A father was facing him and that father that was fuming. Peter had tried to kill James his wife and children. James was needless to say not a happy bunny.

"James it's a miracle, you're alive!" he tried to fool hid frienbd fear alive in his water eyes.

"Don't you DARE!" James roared slamming him against the wall. "You tried to kill us!"

"I never meant to!" the pathetic man whimpered.

"How can you not mean to kill an entire family?" James roared in his face.

"You valued your flesh over a family, a good family who were loyal to you!" Sirius boomed out un able to control his anger.

"You sold me out!" James said.

"I can not believe we were going to ask our kids to call you "Uncle Peter"!" Lily said crying her whole body shaking. "My babies Peter! My babies. They were innocent!"

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered. But now it was Remus's turn to have a go at Peter.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. What good is sorry?" said Remus. "Sorry won't bring back the magic memory's we should of been there for, Ellouise's first words, The first time she walked, the first time Harry rode a broom! We have missed so many things we that we should have had! Things that we owed to the kids!"

"I had to he would have killed me!" Peter told his former friends.

"Good, for what you did you don't deserve life!" Lily said.

"Did you honestly think if we did get to you after what you did, we honestly wouldn't kill you?" said James in anger. "As lily said they are my babies, you will not get away with this!"

"What do you think? We do it together lads!" James grinned.

"Yeah!" said Sirius. "Ready Remus?"

"More than my old friend!"

"Please Ron, wasn't I a good pet a good rat?" Peter begged, pleaded for his life.

"If you make better pet than a rat that is nothing to be proud of!" said Ron with a hate filled voice.

"Please kind sweet girl!" said Peter. "Help me!"

"NO, not after what you did," said Hermione. Then Peter made the ultimate mistake.

"Ellouise, help me!"

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK HER FOR HELP!" James roared hitting him to the floor. "YOU ARE THE REASON SHE NEVER KNEW HER PARENT'S! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE NEVER KNEW WHERE HER TRUE HOME WAS?" how dare he speak to his daughter.

"I had to I swear Elle please I'm you're uncle!"

"No you're the reason I fell in love with my uncle and now my father is the reason I have falling out of love with him. James showed me the truth," she said Vernon's face spinning in her mind. She would miss him but James he was her dad. "You don't deserve help!"

"ON three."

"One," counted Lily.

"Two," Sirius grinned.

"Thr-"

"NO!" said Harry his heart racing. Please don't hate me for saying this he thought.

"Why Harry? Why should I take pity on this man-this thing," asked James was this. "After what he did to you, your mother, your sister! MY FAMILY!"

"Because if we're caught here tonight you guys all four of you will be off to Azkaban and me and Elle back to the Dursleys and I know that now we are back together, and we all know the truth, I know we all just want one thing: to be together. Don't let him take you away from me again, please-please don't let him do it again, dad." Harry begged.

"The Dementors can have him!" Elle helped her brother. "If any one deserves the kiss it's him."

"NO!" whimpered Peter making James sure that his kids were wise beyond even his years.

"You're right. He's destroyed us once before. He wont do it again. Lets go home kids," he said smiling at his kids while there god fathers beamed and there mother cried.

"Ok!" said Harry enthusiastic about finally beginning able to let him self think about lily and James tucking him in at night.

"A little help if were leaving?" asked Ron.

"Sure me and Harry will carry you!" said Sirius. "If you will accept a mass murderers help."

"Well," said Ron smiling, making the marauders laugh.

Elle was smiling in his company and it brought joy to his heart he once believed he might never feel again.

"I'm sorry for not visiting you lately, I've missed you sir," she said honestly.

"Call me uncle moony child," he said opening his arms ready to embrace his child. His god child. "Lord I've missed you darling!"

She walk freely in to his arms and a warm feeling flooded her heart not quite as strong as it had been with James but it was there.

Soon they were making there way down the passage. Sirius told them how much he liked being a dog but he hated the fleas but James still suggested he make the change permanent.

Remus walked proudly by his god child and on her other side her mother who slung her arm around Elle's shoulder.

"I can feel it; we are going to be fine from now on. All we need is each other darling, the four of us. And of course a few friends," she said proudly.

"I hope so," said Elle happily. Lily, her idol had come back to her. They were going to be mum and daughter. They would have the relationship her and Petunia never achieved. They were going to do all the normal things like hang out and go swimming and shopping. She was getting her dream.

"It's beautiful," she heard Sirius comment as the six of them stood in front of Hogwarts. It shone more wonderfully than ever before; life seemed better with her true family surrounding her.

"Yeah it is," she agreed.

Hermione had Pettigrew and wand point and Ron lay on a rock hurt but they didn't matter now. The marauders back together again.

"I remember the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man with my family by my side," he declared.

"Yeah then we'll go back to the den!" said James.

"The Den?" asked Ellouise.

"The Marauders Den," said Sirius, "if only things had been different sweetheart you would have been raised there."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and he's James and he's Remus," he laughed softly. "But yes sweetheart you would have been raised at the den. We had all planned."

"You can move in to your rooms when we get back if you like." said Lily. "I did yours Elle and James did Harry's."

"It's a Quidditch themed room," James told his son proudly.

"Cool!" Harry beamed.

"Come on lets get going, enough talking!" said Sirius. "The stars there beautiful!" he added afterwards. He didn't know why but that were especially tonight

"Just like Lily!" said James.

"Oh god!" said Remus turning round. "Not now!"

Elle looked to see the full moon shining down on them.

A/N: mahwa hahahahahahaha. :) You know what I'm like with my cliffys. Sorry this chapters a little short. The next should be a bit longer hopefully.

Amy: following her heart I think. Fred and her felt something as soon as they clasped eyes on each other and Ellouise isn't one to not following something through just because other people think it might be wrong for her we know that from her going to Hogwarts. Thanks for reviewing!

DrunkenBuddie: not to well I don't think. They should re enter the story with in three chapters.

TabbyMinerva: I think what happened was when they spoke (Lily and James) her heart gave her a t5hud. She always knew she was there kid since the funeral and if Harry trusts them why shouldn't she. I guess she's just a bit reckless sometimes isn't she? She follows her heart.

Dursley vs Potter at the latest chapter 29 I just want Elle to bond with the guys before we see her with the people who raised her again.

Yes more Remus is ahead I assure you!

Dante Lewis: when I thought of "Kind of like lily" I had to put it in! It's a classic line or moment that would make James's entry remembered. I do want comedy in there in the right doses.

Do much is going through Elle's head. She is confused her self. She is just twelve and maybe for that moment when she told them Vernon and petunia were her mum and dad she just wanted them to come and get her, but they didn't and she found her self and she finally did what the sorting hat told her to do. She was her self. But we have to remember deep down she is just a little girl trying to grow up and god know's we all find that a challenge and a half!

Yeah Remus held her. Sorry was that moment to chessy or not, I think that was a key moment reviewers I hope I got it right!

I didn't want Snape there, making him faint was the best thing all round me is thinking! (Throw him a sock) please!

I hope you have a good time with everyone and I'll try and get a special chapter out on the twentieth as a present for you!

Taeniaea: thank you!

Thanks you for reviewing people! As ever please do it again!

Rocks-my-socks


	27. Bonding

Chapter 27

"Moony please don't come, let Remus stay." begged Ellouise despite the fact she knew it was no good. "Don't go uncle Remus!"

"Run Ellouise!" he told her in compassion. But she was frozen to the ground.

"Sir," asked Hermione.

"So it was true," a voice behind her said. "Lily!"

"Oh Severus not now its Remus he's-"

"Not taking his potion!" shouted Snape.

"Tell me you're kidding!" said Lily in fear. She'd just got her kids back she couldn't lose them again.

"Come on lily I need you to get you back to the castle," said Severus. "Potter, come on help me pick up Weasley.

"No I can't my dad!" he said seeing James getting ready to turn in to prongs.

"You must go don't worry about me go, go son, I've done this before I'll be fine." said James. "Go with your mother, take your sister, go Harry." said James and before Harry could reply James was gone and in his place stood Prongs proudly.

"Dad," said Harry weakly. But it was too late, Prongs and Padfoot were battling moony to protect the rest of there pack.

"Come on babe's we need to get gone!"

"No, dad I won't leave him!" Moony was eyeing up Harry hungrily.

"Potter stop being such a damn Gryffindor!" shouted Snape.

Padfoot leapt on Moony turning the heat from his god son to him.

"NO!" cried Harry and leapt after his father, god father and teacher.

But Elle frozen, for the couple of minutes she had had with Remus they had seemed so precious. For the time they had had together the six of them had seemed like a real family. Like it was so meant to be the six of them together. It had felt right.

And now to see him in so much pain and anguish it broke her heart.

The next thing she knew Snape had grabbed her, her mother, Hermione and Ron.

"Where is he? Mum, where's Pettigrew?"

"Oh my lord! His gone! Let me go Severus! I have to go, he's my baby boy!"

"No mum don't!" said Elle! She didn't want to be apart from her whole family again.

"I'll be back, go with Severus! I trust him."

That night Ellouise sat up all night by Ron's beside with Hermione. She didn't sleep she didn't cry she didn't move. She just sat trying to sort her head out. But it was just all to much. So much had happened in the past year! But she couldn't wipe the last years events away.

Finally after what seemed an endless night dawn break came. Hermione went to breakfast but Ellouise stayed on. She looked Ron. He was so pale. She wondered why she had sat with him. Hermione staying mad sense they were best mates. But Ellouise was just Harry's little sister. She guessed s he just couldn't face the Gryffindor tower. The questions. They would have been endless and she did not know all the answers.

Then noise came and she saw five faces walk in the hospital wing. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter and Harry potter.

"Where have you lot been, I've been worried sick," she said in a style that remained Harry of molly when she had a ago at the twins.

"To the ministry," said James. "You're uncle Sirius is a free man! And I'm alive again, so is your mother! Officially."

"I've still been worried you should have come and got me!"

"We're sorry mum," joked her father.

"Well I'm not dad!" she said hugging James playfully. Remus was being settled in to a bed.

"Are you ok?" she asked rushing to his side.

"I'm going to be just Elle, for I'm tired but that's to be expected." he told her. "I promise."

"So what now?" she asked the adults.

"Well your grandfather is on his way with his eldest daughter,"

"Your joking, mum, daddy and Dudley are coming to Hogwarts," she said outstand.

"NO mum and daddy are already here. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia are on there way with Dudley." said her true mum.

"Oh yeah, of course. I guessed I'm just not used to this yet. It's weird, almost too weird."

"I know babe," said James.

"Sorry this is just going to take some time to sink in. one day I'm a Dursley the next I'm a Potter. There's going to be some big changes in our lives aren't there?"

"Yeah but you wont go through them alone. We've been apart to long and adjusting to each other presents again is going to take time but we will do it and we are going to be the best, most envied family in Britain." said Remus.

"Cool," replied Elle. She knew he was treating her like a baby but she was the baby of the family. "How long till we have to go to class."

"You two aren't going to class today and Moony isn't teaching. We're going to go in to Hogsmeade together when Moonys had an hours or so's rest and then get back in time for lunch and then we can split up till diner so we can all get our heads together gods knows I if you lot don't need to I do," said Lily. "You've not been to Hogsmeade yet have you Elle?"

"Of course not mummy," she said in a voice that told everyone she most certainly had. "Would I do a thing like that uncle Moony?"

"Ellouise Lily Potter! Have you been to town already?" she laughed but she noticed something was up as her daughters smile faded. "What's up babe?"

"What did you call me, Ellouise Lily?"

"Yeah- she didn't!"

"She did mum. I was always told my middle name was Petunia."

"Oh honey!" she gasped and needing a hug Elle lent in to her god fathers chest.

For a minute Remus was shocked at the girls display of affection but quickly disguised it by wrapping his arms round her and kissing her fore head. Elle's shoulders began shacking and Remus held her tighter.

"Why? Why did they do this to me, to us? They had no right!"

"I know! I know what they did was so unfair but we're-I'm going to make it all better Elle. I promise you sweetheart." he said.

"You don't know that! They-you're- I'm so tired!" she whimpered.

"Take Harry to town guys. I'll look after Elle," Remus said.

"You sure?" said James.

"Yeah, you go and prove rumors aren't wrong. I'll just get some rest and I think she could some too," he said motioning too the girl in his arms who was practically asleep already. "We'll be fine."

"Maybe I should stay with you," said Lily not wanting to leave the youngest member of her pack.

"No mum go, spend some time with Harry. I'll be ok with Remus."

"Ok then," said lily kissing Elle's forehead.

"See you at lunch mum." said Elle in reply. "Have fun -dad." she said. God that was werid calling another man dad. She couldn't feel like she was betraying her daddy but he'd betrayed her more. So much more. Then again did two wrongs really make a right? Oh she couldn't take this she thought as she lay against her god dad.

Soon enough it was just the two of them laying together both exhausted in each others arms.

"I haven't held this close since you were a baby," he sighed.

"Did you miss me?"

"There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't miss you or want you near me," he said. "I used have nightmares. You were crying in your crib but I couldn't reach you, you were in danger I knew much, but I just couldn't reach you Ellouise."

Feeling a serge of compassion for the man she pushed her head in to his chest heavily.

"I was there you know, the day you went to school first time, I was watching from the gate. I heard you call daddy and I tried again to get you back but they said no again and you were settled , you had a family, that I wasn't in." he said with silent tears rolling in to her auburn hair.

"It's ok uncle Remus," she said repressing her sob that's were dying to get out. "We're gonna be ok!"

"I know sweetheart, go to sleep," He soothed his baby. With in minutes she had done as she was told and was for the first time in twelve years sleeping in her god daddy's arms.

After her nap she left Remus and went to dormitory. She quickly found her diary and wrote down her thoughts and there were a lot of them. After dragging a brush throw her hair, having a shower and putting on clean robes she left for lunch.

"Hey you!" she heard and saw one carrot top running towards her. "I've been worried about you!"

"I'm ok, I'm sorry I didn't get in contact last night but a lot went on," she said.

"I know I saw the prophet this morning," he told her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are lily and James really back!"

"Yeah and I was right. They are biological parents."

"Wow, are you alright with that?" he asked concerned for her.

"Yeah, you know what I think I am. So much has happened to me lately. But I'm glad it has happened. For the first time in my life I know the truth. Do you know, Professor Lupin is my godfather, the one who sent me the bracelet? He was kind to me," said Elle a smile creping on her face.

"I'm glad you're glad!" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Oy! You! What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" Shouted James making Ellouise blush.. Sirius, Lily and Remus were with him and looking amused by her embarrassment.

"Dad this is my boy friend Freddie," she said laughing at James.

"No, no, no! Not my princess. She too little to date!" she liked it when he called her princess. It felt normal and natural.

"Come on you," said James ruffling her hair. "Lunch now, when was the last time you ate?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"Oh Ellouise!" said Lily. "You don't remember! That's awful!"

"I blame the parents!" said Harry meeting his family for lunch.

"Shut up you!" said James trying to be the big tuff dad. But he was only mucking around. In fact he reminded Harry of Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad. "Both of you in side the hall now!"

"Yes dad!" they said together.

The hall fell silent as they entered together and they sat together on the Gryffindor table after all they all were Gryffindors.

The chatter picked up quickly and Sirius found Harry's laugh soothed away the bad memories of Azkaban. But believing this young man too be the two year old he had left was so hard.

"Do you guys time alone?" said Harry. It was clear didn't want to be apart from them yet. He just got them back. He couldn't be apart them again. Not yet.

"I don't," said James. "In fact I want to take you two flying! How about it? A it of Quidditch!"

"I'm up for it!" said Ellouise.

"Harry?"

"I'm in, dad!"

"Good lad! What about you three?" he asked his wife and two best friends.

"I'm for it!" said Lily.

"I knew you would be! You're mother was chaser in her day on the Gryffindor team!" said James proudly.

"Looks like I'm letting the family down!" said Elle.

"No way! First years aren't aloud on the house team!"

"Tell that too your son, James." said Remus knowing how happy James would be when he heard when Harry got on the team.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad I got on the team in my first year! I'm the youngest seeker in a over century," he told James and his father looked like he was about to cry with pride.

But this again sadden James. He should have already known this. He should know what Elle's favorite dinner is and what team Harry supports. What her hobby's are and what he likes doing. So many things he should have already known. And now Peter was gone.

As soon as they were done eating James, lily, Harry and Elle went to the pitch. Remus and Sirius had taken a rain check. The Potters needed time alone just the family.

They had a great time and the adults were proud of how the kids handled there brooms. James said they would have to get Ellouise her own over the summer. They had mini matches. Girls on boys, kids on adults, James/Elle on Lily/Harry. All in all they spent three hours out there.

After class Elle meet Emily and explained everything that had been going on to her. She was pleased for her best friend and Emily told her she dissevered it after the year she'd had.

After dinner Elle and Freddie snuck off to thee lake for some quality time. It resulted in him chasing her up the grass that led to the castle. Unfortunately she didn't observed who the four figures at the top of the grass were.

She laughed loudly and rushed passed them but stopped as she heard.

"Ellouise!"

"Grandpa!" she said thrilled to she him. "I've missed you!" it had been August when she had seen him last.

Marcus embraced the youngest member of his family with ease. She was such a lovable free spirit!

"Are the rumors true?" he whispered in her ear not Petunia to hear him.

"Yeah," she said tear leaking down her face. Ignoring her old parents she took Dudley by the hand.

"What's going on?" he asked. He sounded desperate.

"I've got a lot to tell you." she said honestly. "Fred I'll see you in the common room later ok?"

"Sure see you there," he said giving her a swift kiss before running off.

"Come on!" she said to her cousin.

"Princess do I not get a hug?" asked Vernon.

The word's made Elle feel sick. How long was he going to keep this up!

"No!" she said calming leading Dudley to thee room of requirement. She couldn't let him go to the meeting to the meeting tomorrow clueless. That was too unfair. He after all was blameless.

A/n: hi you guys! I really like this chapter. Especially the Elle / Remus fluff. I felt we all needed some of that but what do you look like? Is she adjusting too quickly? Should she be less affectionate towards the Marauders? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Sarahamanda, Teaniaea and DrunkenBuddie: thanks for reviewing!

TabbyMinerva: Elle trust her heart, I've been watching Pocahontas a lot lately (I love that film) and she follows her heart too and I realized that was just what Elle does and she proved that on many occasions. Yeah it will writing it was great. It was one of the scenes I couldn't wait to write! It's such an important scene too. The confrontation has been moved forward too the next chapter!

Dante Lewis: Peter is as we all know a little toe rag so begging for Elle's help made perfect sense.

Harry's reason came from his heart I think. Really he spoke the truth, if they were found there with a dead Peter?

Lily and Elle will become fast friends. Things are once she's back at the Den take an up for Ellouise. Life while never begin normal again will pretty much rule for Ellouise.

You'll see why I said the den and my theory behind Godric hollow soon I promise.

kahsmbmarimbaplayer : thank you !

As always review again and I'll look forward too reading them. Please!

Rocks-my-socks


	28. Heavy on her heart

Chapter 28

"No, they wouldn't do that too me!" said Dudley, "especially not dad!"

"He already had Dud!" insisted Ellouise. "Do you want to sleep in the Gryffindor tower?"

"Yeah, please," he knew no matter how he dined it Elle wouldn't lie about this.

She held him tight and he cried. But Elle felt guilty. She hadn't told him the worst of it. She wasn't strong enough too. He still had no idea Vanessa was ever alive.

"Come on," she said leading him to her house tower.

11111111111111111111

Lily put on formal suit and prepared her for the up coming reunion with her brother in law and sister. Lord she hated them with a passion. But at least she had something they didn't. Ellouise's trust!

"Are we ready my love?" asked James.

"No, I'll never be ready but lets do it any way!" she said trying her damn hardest to be strong. But how could Petunia do this! She was once her best friend and now this.

"I'll be with you all the way I swear Lils," he comforted her

"I know Jamie,"" he was best husband.

Last night had been just as stressful. But when she had seen her dad she had been pleased. But the news of her mum's death…it was awful. Her mum had been her best friend. Maybe her and Ellouise could get a strong healthy relationship between them. They had made a good team on the Quidditch pitch.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"We can't give her up! Not after all we have been through!" Vernon pleaded.

"If I remember one thing about my sister is that she's stubborn and with dad here well she was always his little princess when we were young." Petunia said business like. "And honestly Vernon. Elle is her daughter; maybe it would be fairer and less painful just to give her back."

"How could you say that? We are not about to lose our child."

"No we're not, we did that one over twelve years ago, come on its time!" she said. Lily was going to be screwing. But really who could blame her. If it had been the other way round.

1111111111111111111111111111

Ellouise felt sick as she woke up the next day. Today would be one of the hardest days of her life.

She put on her uniform so she looked smart despite the fact she knew every one in the meeting room well. At least she thought she did at one part of her life. She would be glad to see Remus. He had become dear to her in a very small space of time, very dear indeed.

She walked up to the gargoyle were she knew Dumbledore's office was. After walking up the stairs she put her hand on the handle and opened up the door. She never felt so venerable except maybe the night she met Lily and James.

Every one was in there including Dudley as she sat down in the last remaining chair between Remus and her grandpa who looked pale. He took her handed in his and she leant against him. Lily and James and Harry were near by and offered her smiles while Sirius just looked worried and furious at the same time. Vernon and petunia sat on the other side of the office and he tried to touch her but she wouldn't let him.

"How do you feel?" asked her head master.

"Sir all due respect but please lets just get on with it and I will feel a whole lot better when the truth is out in the open," she said honestly avoiding eye contact with any one.

"Very well."

"Princess, don't do this," Vernon begged. "I'm your daddy you know I am!"

"Then you have nothing to be scared of do you?" she replied. She needed to know. Every one was worried about her. She wasn't the normal bubbly Elle they all knew and loved.

"What's first?" she asked. She could feel her entire body shaking. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"A DNA test child," said the head.

"Ok" she said. "Can we start it pleases."

"Yes all I need is a blood sample from you, Lily and Petunia."

"Yes sir," she said pricking her self with a needle starting the proceedings.

Once all three blood samples were in a cauldron with a potion professor Snape had made all any one could do was wait the five minutes.

It was the longest five minutes every ones life that was present in the room. Elle thought of all the other students in class. She longed to be like them. Talking excitedly of going home for the summer to see there mum and dad. They knew who there mum and dad were . Who there siblings were. Even if they didn't always get on they knew who they were and they had to call home. Things before this Ellouise had taken for grated.

But Remus thought how lucky he was. Before two nights ago he had been alone. Since then so much had changed. He would always cherish his family now.

"Its ready, Ellouise," he heard knocking him out of his thoughts. Elle looked nervous and who could blame her. Her future was about to be decided for her.

"How do I know who is my mum and dad, sir" she asked.

"There names will appear in the cauldron."

Elle felt sicker than ever. Sicker she had that morning. Sicker than when she had got the flu before she left the drive.

She stood over the cauldron. This was so hard. She shut her eyes and looked down in the cauldron.

Lily and James Potter were the names staring back at her.

"I knew it," she whispered shaking her head.

"See princess I was right I am your dad aren't I? Now why don't me, you, mummy and Dudley go home. You can change school next year, go with Lauren again." Vernon smiled sweetly. Lord he must be detrained thought Elle.

"No I cant!" she choked out. "Because just as I thought. I'm not your daughter. I'm James's and I will go back James and Lily. And I will return to Hogwarts for my second year."

She sat back down and let tears fall down her face, yet again. She was sick of crying but she couldn't help it. Everything was so confusing.

"You know what Petunia, you are a class act! I remember going to dad when we're young "daddy Petunia took my sweets" or "daddy Petunia stole my teddy bear!" what am I meant to say now "Daddy, Petunia stole my kid can you make her give her back!" lily began to cry. "How the hell could you do this to me?"

"I was upset I didn't know what I was doing!" she pleaded.

"Yeah right! I believe that one sis!" lily fumed.

"I and Vernon had just lost our own daughter. We were in grieving. Elle was the right age she was so prefect we couldn't break our sons heart!"

"So you just broke my son's heart instead!"

Lily gave way too sobbing out loud. James pulled too embrace as there nephew spoke for the first time.

"My sister died," it was no more than a whisper. A broken hearted whisper. "She died. But I don't understand why replace her."

"We wanted to protect you!"

"You did a good job at it as well! NOT!" he covered his face with his hands and commenced weeping. "What was her name?"

"Vanessa," Petunia told him. "Son, I am so sorry!"

"Yeah so am I! I didn't just lose one sister today I lost two!" he said.

"What now? Where do I go from here?" Ellouise asked.

"Back to the Den," said James. "Where you belong."

"How could you Petunia?" asked her father. "She would of survived if Lily's child hadn't of died as well. You're mother would of lived if she knew Lily's child was alive! The heart break killed her! YOU killed her."

"No Dad-"

"I'm not your dad any more, Petunia! You betrayed Lily! Your own sister! Right now I never want to see you again so go! Take your husband and go!"

"Right if that's the way it is! Vernon, Dudley lets go!" she was so hard faced thought Sirius. How could she just leave a kid she had raised since she was two weeks old.

"Dudley," said his grandpa. "You don't have too go back with them if that isn't what you want, you can stay with me."

"For how long," he asked. Going with his parents was not what he wanted.

"For as long as you like, years if that's what you want," said Marcus.

"That's ridicules, come on darling," said Petunia,. "We're leaving."

"Have fun because I am not coming with you!" said Dudley. "GO ON!" he couldn't stand being in the same room of them.

"Dud, pleased don't," begged his mother.

"GO!"

Vernon left as a mute. He'd lost her. Ellouise was his baby and she had been taken from him and yet she didn't even seem to mind. In fact when the truth had come out she had looked relived. She was gone and nothing on this earth would bring her back to him.

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you going to be ok?" Remus asked Elle.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine but I really just need some air, can you give me five minutes out side?"

"Of course, you needn't come back if you don't want to I'll just meet you tonight some where and explain what's going to happen." said lily.

"Right," said Elle. "I'll see you all later then. Will you dinner at the Gryffindors table again?"

"Sure, see you there darling."

"Okay. Are you going to be ok Dudley?"

"Yeah some how," he shrugged through his tears. He had just lost everything and more.

Ellouise thanked Professor Dumbledore walked through the school. Where was Freddie she thought? Then she remembered him saying something about a free period today. Maybe she'd just check for him in the tower. What harm could it do?

She walked in to the common room and her heart stopped.

Fred was there and so was Angelina. They had there arms round each other and were kissing the way he should only kiss her. His girlfriend but clearly she wasn't enough for him any more.

"Right ok," she said and tried to turn back round but her eyes meet Fred's for a moment and he let go of Angel immediately. "Why?" she whispered broken heartedly. "Why today?"

"Elle please," he begged her but a tear slipped down her face and he read her expression.

He knew they were over.

A/N: yes, that was depressing. Angelina is horrid!

I just to say a huge shout out to every one who reviewed! You made my day and you rocked my socks off. You're all amazing!

MeaghanPotter: thank you!

Dante Lewis: yeah I think we have all been rooting for Remus really haven't we! I mean and that was just a bless them moment so when it popped in to my head I had to write it!

Yes Vernon is not her favorite person right now is he? In this story Dudley is just a sweetie really so it's not too hard for me to feel bad for the kid. He isn't a brat in this fic is he?

I hater it when Microsoft does that! I've had it happen to me! You never get that bit you lose as good as it was before do you at least I can't!

Yeah I'm not doing badly with my updates right now am I? Big smile

ickle-princess: no problems! Sorry about the cliffy! Thank you!

DrunkenBuddie: so do I! I mean I love mine but these guys are so sweet!

Taeinaea: It came early!

IamSiriusgrl: thank you!

Ace Ryn Knight: thank so much! That's so nice of you to say that!

TabbyMinerva: you're back to prison too now? It sucks I know I'm there too! All my teachers are going on about is my important exams coming up! Ugrh! Yeah I'd be mad too! I don't know someone who wouldn't be do you? Ok in a few chapters I have an Elle/James scene on the way so …...yeah it's coming! Marauders rule:)

THANK YOU EVERYBODY!

Rocks-my-socks


	29. Confusion and Goodbyes

Chapter 29

"I'm so sorry. I know you've got your own troubles right now, you didn't need me telling you all this I just didn't know where else to go and the girls are in class," said Ellouise running a hand through her hair messing up her hair. "I just didn't know where else to go."

"It's alright Ellouise I'm glad you did come here." said Hagrid. "You can all ways come here you and Harry both know that. Is he with Lily and James still?"

"I guess so. Hagrid things are so messed up. I don't know what I do or where I go from here. I thought I could always depend on Fred but they just like most things I got it wrong."

"Drink this," he said giving her some tea. "You did not get it wrong, they did. They're missing out not you. Elle they're going to need you before you need them."

"Thanks but I'm not sure how much that helps right now. Why has this happened? Do you reckon I did some thing bad in a forma life and this is just my punishment, do I deserve all this, is it my fault?"

"You have got to stop this now. You are the kindest, most loving, prettiest girl I know Ellouise. Give this new family a go Ellouise. It might turn out well." he told her and she breathed in the scent of the tea deeply.

"I guess so. I'm just really scared right now. Can a girl have a hug please?" she said and rested her head in to the giants shoulder. "I'm glad you're here Hagrid."

"So am I but I promise you Elle, it will be ok." he comforted her. The child was distraught.

"Everyone keeps saying that then how is it I don't believe things will ever be alright again?" she sobbed.

Later that day she went back to the castle and she saw Angelina.

"Yeah so to cut a long story short me and Fred are an item again," she raised her voice gloating at Ellouise. Katie Bell who had just turned the corner in to thee corridor heard it too.

"Shut up Angel!" said Katie who rushed too Elle when she saw her. "You're a jerk! Leave Ellouise alone for what you and Fred did you deserve each other! Get lost!"

Angel went off in a huff but how wrong she was about Fred wanting her back. Seducing Fred hadn't been easy. But she'd done it hadn't she and now he had lost the love of his life. Not that she wanted to admit that was Ellouise.

"Are you ok?" asked Katie. "What they did was low."

"I know, I'm probably better off with out him," she said with her eyes sparkling with yet more tears. They just weren't going to stop flowing today were they? "I'll see you later Katie" said Elle un willing to let her see her cry.

On her way back to the common room she saw her uncle.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately.

"It's ok," said Elle. "In fact no its not ok. You lied. You hurt me, you cheated me and you dis honoured Vanessa's memory. She would be so hurt if she was here today."

"I know but I never intended to hurt you, either of you!" said Vernon through his tears, "I never let my self grieve for Vanessa so today I lost both my daughters. You two seem like twins in my eyes. And now I've lost both of you!"

"And I'm meant to feel bad for you! I was never yours to lose!"

"No of course not!"

"Good because I don't feel bad for you, you brought this on your self. Has Dudley come round?"

"No, not yet. He's going to your grandpas for a few weeks it's going to be hard for him to forgive us," stated Vernon.

"Its going to be hard for all of us to forgive you, both of you!" said Elle angrily.

"I never wanted to hurt you darling!" said Vernon.

"No your sorry your plan failed. I'm not your darling any more."

Vernon was stunned. She had never once been so blunt or cold towards him.

"Me and your aunt are leaving now," he told her his bag was in his hand.

"I'll see you around then. I will miss you though." she admitted before walking away. But she didn't look back.

Walking through the school she decided she would go and see Remus. He was cool and he was her godfather. Arriving at the classroom she heard laughter. Sirius, James and Lily were with him, maybe she shouldn't't disturb them.

"Hey kiddo," she heard Sirius call to her noticing her befoe she could get away.

"Hey," she said. Sirius sat with his arm out so she could crawl in to his side which she did willing. Closing her eyes she smiled. Every adult in her new family made her feel happy.

"How you feeling."

"Better."

Sirius found it hard to get used to human contact again. But the young girl gave it to him so easily, affection. And she needed it returned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you two have too leave so soon?" asked Ellouise at the train station the next day.

"Its for the best, love. Me and Dudley need too get settled again." said Marcus to her and Harry. Lily and James were had said good bye already. They were getting ready to return to the Den.

"You'll visit?" she asked.

"Wild dogs couldn't get us away!" said her grandpa.

"See you later grandpa," said Harry.

"See you soon, son. I love you Ellouise." said Marcus.

"Me too, bye Dudley," said Ellouise.

"See you later Elle," he replied. "Bye buddy."

"Bye dud," said Harry.

As they got on the train and him and his grandfather left the new siblings on the platform.

"We're going to be ok sister," said Harry wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I know big brother," said Elle sadly as the train left the station.

Later that week it was the leaving feast and everyone cheered as it was announced that Gryffindor had won both the house and Quidditch cup that year and Ellouise's spirits raised up! May be things would turn out for the better after all?

A/n: sorry this chapter is kind of short but it's just tying up a few loss ends. This was posted in honour of Dante Lewis birthday today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Taeniaea and Sarahamanda: Thank you!

Dante Lewis: happy birthday to begin with! Yay for you!

Yeah, well Vernon's life has been focused on her for so long now he just doesn't really notice Dudley as terrible as it is? I mean how bad do you feel for poor Dud?

Poor Elle I know! How I could do that to her I don't know but things are looking up now! Fred is a prize git isn't he and as for Angel I hate her! As for her forgiving him not just yet and they will not be back together for a while I think it is safe to say that much!

We get to thee Den in the next chapter! 85 pages? Ahh text book may just be my worst night mare! Take a break to day!

DrunkenBuddie: yep he is a prize bugger if you'll excuse my language.

IamSiriusgrl: I total agree! Me too! Yep, it's all change.

Paula: I love your view on the story it's just so different from every one else's but I really love that you sum up Petunia so well. It's just so great. She has always been the underdog, to Lily and Ellouise. Lets face it she could have done worse at raising Harry and Elle right? I love Dudley in this story I feel so sorry for him he is such a victim here. Yeah the kids do need each other desperately but I also think they need time by them selves to get there heads round it all.

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Rocks-my-socks


	30. Going home

Chapter 30

Elle had just had the weirdest academic year of her life. Looking back, if she could do it all again, she decided she would not change a thing. Sure she felt a bit empty now but the rise had been well worth the fall.

Lily and James were going to meet her and Harry at the station along with Remus and Sirius. Remus, after the close shave with biting Elle and Harry, had resigned. That was in Ellouise's book a bummer. She liked having him near by, his presences in her life was comforting.

Just before they left Elle got her results back from her tests. She was again top of the class. Lily was proud of her girl and to Elle that meant the world.

Just as she got off the train to go and meet her parents, after saying good bye to the other two Hagrid's angels and every one else, she heard some one call her name.

"Elle! Wait up!"

"What's up Fred?" she said.

"I need you in my life," he begged.

"No, don't do this to me if you really love me you will let me go," she said.

"I can't, the times with you were the best of my life! I can't let that go!" he stated clearly.

"Ok, then lets talk when we get back to school but Fred I need to focus on my family. There the important ones this summer for me. "

"Ok, then I'll see you at the Quidditch world cup!" he shrugged upset.

"Sure, bye honey!" she said sadly and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She touched his cheek lightly and then turned to her family.

"Are you alright?" asked Lily.

"Fine," she said smiling shyly.

"Right then it is high time that this family went home," said James. "Let's go home kids."

"Sounds good dad!" said Harry cheerfully. Finally he had a family, a dad and a mum to take him home. This summer was going to be the best of his life!

They went through the barrier in to the muggle world and out in to the car park.

Harry was amazed. There was this car in the car park. It was a red sports car but instead of four seats in two rows, there were six in three rows.

"Do you like it Harry?" asked James.

"Yeah!" said Harry but that was clear by the ways his eyes were sparkling.

"Feel like riding shot gun?" replied James flashing the keys at him.

"You're joking!"

"Nope!" aid James opening the trunk and putting Harry and Ellouise's school things inside.

"Mum, can I sit with you if Harry's with dad?" Elle asked coyly.

"Oh baby of course!" said Lily.

"We're right in the back!" said Ellouise.

"That's leaves me with Remmy then!" Sirius realized.

"How many times Sirius! My name is Remus and if you can't say that at least Moony!" said Remus very annoyed while Harry and Ellouise sniggered.

"Everyone in!" shouted James knowing that the play fight would hold up there're happily ever after.

"How longs the journey dad?" said Harry, in the front seat belting himself up.

"A good few hours but a lot of it is in the country side. It's a pleasant journey!" he said starting up the engine.

"So," said Lily as they hit the motorway with the wind blowing through there hair. "What's your favorite class Ellouise?"

"I'm going to get a smack if I don't say defense, aren't I?" she said the man in front of her.

"Damn straight baby!" Remus laughed.

"Ok," laughed Lily. "Your second favorite class?"

"Potions is cool! I guess, I mean Snape is really horrid sometimes but he didn't pick on me like he did the others. It's interesting."

"Snape likes you!"

"No, he just ignores me," Elle shrugged.

"What about you Harry? What do you like doing?" said his mum.

"Quidditch!"

"That's my boy!" said James taking his eyes off the road for a bit to ruffle Harry's hair.

"Why are we driving dad?" asked Harry. There were faster methods of transport.

"I always loved driving! Since your mum taught me how, I've always just found it relaxing, don't really know why! Always loved it1!" said James.

The rest of the journey was just as peaceful as James said it would be. The fields and trees past and Ellouise felt better for it. She grew tired after a while and shuffled closer to Lily. She rested her head against her heart. Lily felt like a mum. A true mum. It was a shame Ellouise wasn't still that two week old she left. Lily longed to cradle her again but that just was not going to happen so she just sat with her arms round her beloved daughter and held on to her. No one was taking her away, not again.

After a few hours they drove through a small village. It as nice and everything was welcoming. It had a strange air of coming home to it.

Not ten minutes later, they saw a manor house. It was simple gorgeous Elle was amazed as she read the sign by the gates as they drove in. It read...

"The Marauders Den!" presented Sirius.

"WOW!" was all Ellouise could get out as they drove up the cobbled drive.

The house was white and it looked amazing. It had a thatched roof and was just a place from a fairy tale. Roses seemed to grow higher than usual. It was white marble.

When she looked back she saw a forest.

"That wasn't there a minute ago!"

"No it wasn't was it," said James. "Don't worry it's just a charm me and your uncles preformed for your safety, we're not moving out this time. As long as we don't want them to know, no one knows the Den is here."

"This time?"

"Last time when Voldemort was after us we ran away to a place called Godric's hollow so we wouldn't put Sirius and Remus in danger too. This time if he comes back, a very big if, we're going to stick together. Divided we're weak. When we're in the Pack we're strong Ellouise," he said with Pride. "Do you understand?"

"I think so." she shrugged.

"Well come on lets go in not just look at it," said Sirius gruffly.

The stair case meet them on there arrival. It went down and up one level each way.

CRACK!

"Mistress Lily! Masters Padfoot, Moony and Prongs!" said a house elf. "Ditty has missed you very much!"

"You saw us this morning!" said James but laughed.

"Is this Little Master and Mistress?"

"Yes but not so little now are they?"

"No master they is not so little as Ditty is remembering them!" said Ditty. "Is you wanting Ditty to show little Master and Mistress to there room."

"No, it's alright me and Lily can do that. Can we eat at six?"

"Of course master Prongs, I will be making dinner for six with the other house elves!"

CRACK! Ditty was gone.

"Right I'll take Harry you take Ellouise and we can have a three-a-side Quidditch game before dinner?"

"Sure, we'll see you later," said Sirius and James going off to there rooms.

"WE have a Quidditch pitch?" said Harry.

"Of course, we're Potters!" said James as thee foursome finished climbing the last step to the third level of the house. "We'll see you girls later ok, Elle your rooms left and Harry's is right, okay?"

"Alright dad, see you soon!" said Ellouise.

She walked down the rest of the corridor following Lily until she came to a pair of double doors. They were decorated grandly with fairy tale character's that looked like it could have been from a little girl's fantasy.

"Well, you were originally going to move in here when you when a little girl. Maybe when you were one," said lily pushing the double doors open.

"Oh my lord," gasped Ellouise.

On the walls was the most beautiful castle Ellouise has ever seen. It was painted in the most vibrate colour's. By the castle, pictures of rabbits that had been charmed to bounce around the grass and there was a unicorn was eating the grass while its baby's chased the butterflies by the river, which had been magically charmed to flow. In the silence you could hear the river flow. Butterflies flew round the tree by the castle, while the squirrels ran up and down the truck. Birds flew in the sky of the painting.

Across from it there was a comfortable looking sofa, so that you could admire it. Just a small coffee table sat between the painting and sofa.

Not far away stood a huge oak desk that she thought very useful for her home work later in the school. In the far corner there was a big wardrobe easily five times the bigger than her one at Privet drive. Across one whole wall there was a book case, filled with wonderful looking volumes of storys. As she ran her finger along the spine of one volumes she heard her mum say. "There's fiction and factual books. You may find some helpful for your studies. Some where my favorite stories from when I was young. I hoped you might enjoy them too."

In the middle of the room was the most beautiful bed Ellouise had ever seen. It could comfortably fit three people in. The quilt was plain white and there were lots of coloured silk pillows at the top.

"I know it's too young for you, we can change it if you'd like," said Lily shrugging.

"No, mum its perfect. I wouldn't change a thing, I don't want too," Ellouise said in wonder.

"Me and the guys wanted it to be a room fit for a princess, because you are our little princess!" said Lily." I knew as soon as I found out I was pregnant that you were a girl," mused lily sitting down on the long satin stool that was placed at the end of the bed. She motioned for Elle to sit by her which she did. "The first two things your dad said was "When is she due and what are we going to call her? He was so proud! He had his prince and now his princess. Through the pregnancy the five of us designed this room for you."

"It's absolutely perfect," Elle smiled at Lily and hugged her mum. "Thank you! But I probably don't deserve all this!"

"Rubbish!" said a shocked Lily. "After the year you just had you deserve this more than ever! Darling, we want you to have this!"

"Thank you mum!" Elle said flopping back on her bed.

After lily left Ellouise began un-packing but half way threw she took a time out and sat down on her sofa. She started looking through a photo album of her, Harry and Dudley growing up.

CRACK!

"Ditty is wondering if Mistress Ellouise is wanting a drink?"

"Um, yes, please can I have some tea please?"

"Of course Mistress,"

CRACK!

She went back to the photos until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called and was pleased too see James's face pop round the door.

"Settling in alright, baby?"

"Yeah fine, dad," she said as he sat down next to her.

"What are these?" asked James as he looked down on Ellouise, Dudley and Harry had there arms round each other on a beach.

"On holiday in Hastings. We had a great time," she remembered. "You can look through them if you'd like too. There's a few of us growing up. Look there's me on my first bike," she smiled at James turning through the pages.

"I should have taught to ride it," said James regretfully.

"There are still loads of things you can help me too do!"

"Yeah, I know Princess" James sighed.

"It's like you said, everything's going to be ok!" she smiled.

"I know. That Quidditch games starting if you want to play," he said leaning back against a soft cushion.

"Come on then. What are we waiting for?" she said dashing out the room.

A/N: done! Yay! Hope every one liked it! I made it to 100 reviews!

DrunkenBuddie: I had to keep you guessing didn't I? I always planned for them to end before the end of the year! Its just the way things go sometimes, you win some, lose some. Elle lost this one but it's for the best!

IamSiriusgrl: totally agree! Angel's hallow has definitely fallen.

Dante Lewis: Shopping, lunch and no studying. Yep, that is a good birthday! 3am chatting with your bro, cool!

Agree with you on the karma thing. Maybe I'll use that! (Probably not but its still a wicked idea!)

I think she went to Hagrid because they are great friends and she needed to talk to someone outside the meeting, who was not there.

Tell me about it! Right now its revise or write……revision is important but I'm so near the end now! Gah! What do I do? LOL!

Sarahamanda, Taeniaea and ickle-princess: big thank you al always!

Anne Phoenix: yeah I know my grammar and spelling is bad and I put more effort to check them in this chapter, I hope it's better than before. I've put the rating up now.

Acharnae: thanks for the realty check! I think I probably really needed it! I feel really stupid andI've removed those parts from my bio now and I guess I'll just have to take the rough with the smooth better. I think you were right. Next story. I will be asking for a beta just as soon as sort my e-mail out. It's kind of screwed up right now. The embarrassing thing is I do run a spell check before I post every chapter. I'll try and write Hagrid's accent in better next story or when ever I need him to say something next. Is Snape really that bad, I mean, he doesn't pick on Lily's kid but he's still mean to everyone else, he just ignores her. We only ever heard the sorting hat sort Harry, right? So he didn't comment on Harry's looks. It might have for other children. Anything's possible! As for Fred and Elle, well since when did love ask why? Its total possible for a twelve year and a fifteen year old to be together, stranger things have happened. And be sides, their over now. Well, thanks for reviewing.

Lucy Muimkill: I didn't know what AU meant but now I do, I have put it in to the summary. And thanks for clearing up the mary sue thing for me. I'm grateful. I'll try and tone Ellouise down in the sequel so she's more believable. Angelina being so minor was what made me choose her, she was so easy to make evil. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for reviewing every one!

Rocks-my-socks


	31. A stormy night

Chapter 31

It was half way through the night when James woke up. There was thunder and lighting storm going on outside and he could hear the rain hitting the window as the wind rushed pass.

He knew he wouldn't sleep again, not now.

He looked enviously over at Lily. She could sleep through anything, the lucky person. He considered for a minute waking her up just to be annoying. Then again that wouldn't help him tomorrow night would it? Nah.

Deciding against waking his wife he got up and looked out the window. A month till the next full moon. May be now they were together the next would be more fun than the last. Maybe tomorrow he'd approach the kids and see how they'd feel about becoming Animagi. That would be something they could do together. He was positive the kids bright enough if a dumb ass like Peter could do it.

The kids. Peter. Sirius. Remus. He just couldn't get his head round it. They were together, minus Peter, but that was a good thing.

Maybe he'd just go and check on Harry and Elle. What harm could it do? Just check they were in bed, but then again if they weren't he wouldn't make them get in; he'd just make sure they were ok. That's what dad's did. Made sure there kids were ok.

On arriving in his son's room in his dressing gown and slippers he saw the boy sprawled out using the middle of his bed up and wrapped his entire duvet. He nicks it all then thought James. His wife would have hell getting that lot off him. Harry must find it weird having his own room. He knew that he'd shared with his cousin a lot.

Having his son back was amazing but he was just so big. Soon Harry would be as tall as he was. It was just so weird. It was his fourteenth birthday soon. Last time he'd seen his son he was hardly out his crib.

Convinced Harry was ok James walked over to Ellouise's room. From out side he heard a small whimper from with in.

"Darling?" he said softly. Ellouise was sitting up in bed with a tear stained face. Just then another crash of thunder went off and Ellouise looked even more petrified.

"Dad I'm sorry! I just panicked. I didn't were I was for a minute and then-the storm," She said pulling her knees to her chest.

"It's ok darling, come here," he said pulling her in too him as he got under the covers with her. She was shaking.

"And I'm meant to be a Gryffindor!" she joked.

"We all get scared sometimes," said James.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked looking guilty.

"No, love you didn't!" he said. "The storm how ever did. Do you want to go downstairs and get a drink till it's over?"

"Yes please," she told him getting her slippers on and smiling at him. Just as she left she picked up her dressing gown that was hanging on the back of her door.

Once downstairs, Thumpy, a boy house elf who had heard his Master get up asked if they wanted anything and now father and daughter were cuddled up together on the sofa.

"Dad?" said Ellouise. "How did you get together with mum?" she asked. She always asked Petunia and Vernon. They had a cute story. All false probably, but it was a nice fantasy.

"We meet at Hogwarts. I knew from the moment I saw your mother I would be with her for ever. It was the proudest day of my life the day she agreed to marry me, apart from the day you and your brother were born! She hated me for the first five years I knew her though!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah we had a weird relationship. Very love/hate!" laughed James.

"Who did the hating?"

"You're mum. I teased and played joked on her a lot when I was a boy. She was my favorite target you know. Me and Sirius favored her. Always got the best reaction from your mum. She gave me a few bruises in her time."

"Did they hurt?"

"Hell yeah. She punches like a man!" James declared. "But I loved her and still do! She, you and Harry are what I'm living for!"

"Me too dad, but can Dudley come over soon?" completely changing the conversation.

"When we're sorted, we'll call him and Grandpa," James promised.

"Good, I think his going to need me and Harry now," she said thoughtfully.

"I agree. As soon as we're ready he can come round," said James. "I just think we all need to get settled again."

Another crash of thunder and lightning caused Ellouise to jump in her dads arms.

"Hey princess," laughed James. "You're cold?" he observed.

"A little I guess" she said and James automatically conjured a blanket big enough to wrap around them both.

CRACK!

"Thumpy has got Masters and little mistress's hot chocolate"

"Thank you Thumpy!" said James.

CRACK!

"Are you ok now?" said James once they'd drunk up there drinks.

"Yeah but I'm not tired now!" she laughed.

"Me neither, feel like a game of exploding snap?"

"I'll get the cards!" she said happily.

James won the first game and Elle the last two but she thought James some how let her. After that they played chess and by the time they were tired it was four and instead of going up to bed they snuggled back on the sofa. Neither father nor daughter stirred again that night.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

However in little winging that was not the case.

Vernon stood by the door with his case and looked pleading in to his wife's eyes but Petunias mind was made up.

"As soon as I know what's happening with our son I'll ring you," she told him coldly.

"No don't do this, I need you."

"He'll be at dads for a month or two I guess, are you going to Marge's?"

"Let's talk about this."

"Then if he wants to see you I'll send him over for a few days." she said ignoring his pleads.

"He needs us to be strong for him, he can't cope this too Petunia, he is a fourteen year old lad, he needs his parents!"

"NO! WHAT MY SON NEEDS IS TRUTH! NEITHER OF US GIVES THAT TO HIM TOGETHER! GET OUT VERNON! JUST GET OUT!" Opening the door sadly Vernon left. Once out side he sat in the car and wept. He had been such a fool! A year ago he had had it all.

Today he had nothing.

A/n: half happy, half sad chapter. Just as a warning after this there is just one more chapter! But I promise a sequel will be written!

Taeniaea: thank you!

Sarahamanda: thank you!

IamSiriusgrl: yeah it was a bit of a fluffy chapter wasn't it? You still want Elle and Fred together? That's interesting. Most people don't but that's all I'm saying.

Kougasis: thank you!

ArcangelCZ: thank you!

Dante Lewis: yeah 30 chappies has got to be a milestone hasn't it? Yeah! Your theory of the Den is really good and I wish I thought of it my self. It would have made it so much easier for the adults and children to communicate next year but oh well!

Let's face it last time they saw the children they were babies! I don't think that lily and James know how to deal with an almost teenager and a teenager yet!

I love Ditty she rules! Is it to much like Dobby though?

There's big James/Elle here too!

Yeah Lily and James are finding it tuff aren't they so far?

I made both dads call her that because that is just what dads call little girls in her eyes. She doesn't know any different and it's just something that stayed the same. I think it gives her comfort. In a weird way!

Yeah my Nan called me "chick" and "chicken". She still does.

DrunkenBuddie: it will be but equally it will not be as serious as Fred and she had been.

TwoFourThree: what you have to remember is that this story is all from Ellouise's point of view. Just because you haven't seen Lily/James/Harry fluff scene it doesn't go to say there. We just never see them.

Ellie Ashton: thanks!

Green Day Harry Potter Rock: Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Rocks-my-socks


	32. Ready for round two?

Chapter 32

The next day was a lot of fun. The Marauders had a pajama day. It was so cool. They did a lot of things, Lily called them trust games. It was things like catching each other when they feel from a high spot, building shelters in threes and telling secrets. Not big ones just little secret that made every one laugh. James earned a few punches on the arm from Lily.

Ellouise found it was more like a Girly sleepover apart from with boys.

Lily seemed like the best mum in the world. She promised before the week was out Elle and she would go on a shopping trip.

After that day things seemed to get harder again for Elle. She missed her old life more than ever. She wished Lauren was about. It had been over a year since they had even spoken. Elle wondered if she had changed a lot. Stuff like were her ears pierced or did she have a boy friend.

Elle guessed she just had been a really lousy best friend.

It had been arranged that on the week of Harry's birthday that they would all have a few friends over for a few days.

Emily, Hermione and Ginny had all been invited and Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were going to stay as well.

She was looking forward to a few girl's chats thought Elle. Something's only they should know.

The week after the trust games and shopping, which went well by all accounts as Elle's wall robe was now over flowing, Dudley and her grandfather had come over for s few days. Elle had struggled with seeing him again. It wasn't like before. It was strained. Conversation didn't come naturally to them. She spent most of her days hanging out with her godfather.

Remus and her quickly developed a healthy relationship. He was smart so homework was just one of the thing's he helped her with. She to be quieter and seemed to not want so much attention as that young girl who he had meet in September.

She didn't try so hard with her looks either, she was more natural than she had been before. She felt more right, just as she was. Why should she try to be a look like some one she wasn't? If people didn't like her for her, well, that was not her problem.

The week of Harry's birthday few past. The visit with the girls seemed far too short but it would be just a few weeks till the Quidditch cup.

The hardest thing was to deal with was three days when Remus transformed. Padfoot and Prongs of course went with Moony and the Den practically went silent. Harry and Ellouise caught up with each other in those three days. It was strange that they lived together and had so little time together.

Lily respected there wishes and gave them time together. They had been together all there childhood, they had always needed each other.

Harry, just like Remus, noticed the change in his sister. She seemed a lot more tired.

11111111111111111111

Remus was so pleased when he woke up from that full moon, he wasn't alone. He could feel a small hand on top of his big one. He opened his eyes and saw his Goddaughter.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not so bad. I'm glad your here with Me." he said peacefully.

"Do you need any thing? Food? Drink?" Ellouise offered.

"No, sweetie, I've got you with me. That's all I need!" he said and went back to sleep.

After that day Remus saw how worried about him she was. She spent a lot of time just checking on him. He recovered in his room and laughed at her, all those time she tried to sneak her head round the door to check on him. She was no Marauder, yet. Maybe with a bit of training up.

The week of the Quidditch cup came round soon. Before Ellouise knew it she was setting up a small tent with Ginny, Hermione and Emily in between the Marauders and the Weasley's.

Only molly stayed at home. Arthur had all six of his boys and seemed pleased by that. Bill and Charlie were so grown up now it was rare Arthur could get his boy's in the same room they were so busy with there own lives.

But Ron left this family and went in with Harry.

The match was exciting and Bulgaria won. Freddie had won his bet she heard, but generally she avoided him now. She didn't want him back. They were over, for good.

That night however a wand had been stolen and the dark mark had appeared. James said that was bad news and the Marauders had packed up and gone home.

The next week as a family the six of them had gone to Diagon Alley and had a good time. Just as promised James bought his daughter a broom, she had picked a Nimbus 2002. She didn't want a Firebolt, it seemed to good for her and too much for a broom. She wasn't even on the team, after all.

It was now the week after and Ellouise found herself back on nine and three quarters saying good bye to her family. She found she lingered when it came to Remus. She wished with all her heart she had known what she did now this time last year.

"BYE!" she called out leaning out the window waving back to her mum and dad.

"HAVE A GOOD TERM!" James called before the four of them left. "BEHAVE! GIVE SNAPE HELL!"

"So," said Harry once they were settled for the journey with Hermione, Emily, Ron and Neville. "Ready for round two?"

"Sure am!" she smiled.

Year two was going to be just as exciting as year one had been.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I'm done for year 1. Few months break for Ellouise me thinks. If you want part two start looking for it around August time. I need a break and I want to write some/a story more involved with Slytherins. Too much Gryffindor goodness rots the mind! LOL.

A huge thank you to every one who reviewed!

Anne Phoenix: thanks

Taeniaea and Sarahamanda: Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!

IamSiriusgrl: yeah James/Elle fluff ball chapter! I don't know if they could get back but Elle's so crazy anything is possible! Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!

Dante Lewis: yeah another classic line from James, you got to love him! yep, Petunias and Vernon's action's turned round and bit them on there nasty buts. As for Dudley well I think he'll be re appearing in the sequel, depends where I take him next. You get off end of May! I have to be tortured till July! Yeah Fan fics are like that, you get an idea and you think just one more chapter, yeah more like 20! It happens to all of us! Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!

DrunkenBuddie: maybe, I have it planned so yeah. If she is with Draco it will not be with yet. At her age she's already developed a strong bond with Hagrid and she blames him for Buckbeaks death. I think her take on Ron for a bit will be as big brother but maybe that will change over time, anything's possible. Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!

ickle-princess: Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!

I luV this story: a lot of people have said about age and dating but I was so I don't see it really but hey different people, different views and I respect that. Thanks for reviewing

Gingerbee: yeah we don't angel in this fic do we? She's mean, I agree! Thanks for reviewing.

Emmamme: in the summer when I'm on break from school I will write a sequel! Thanks for reviewing!

So I think around 1st of august (I know, a month early!) you all have to come back to school with Ellouise and the gang! And if you are later you have to serve a detention with Filch!

Reader Question:

In the sequel do you want a spin off about:

Sirius or Dudley or someone else.

So for the last time on this fic…………

Thanks for your reviews!

Rocks-my-socks!

ps review response for 32 will be at the end of Time to Grow chapter 1!


End file.
